Senshado Revolution
by nonamegoes4th
Summary: A male student has decided to make Senshado available to for everyone. Can he do so with only school rejects on his team? What awaits him and his crew on this path? Rated T but may get bump up to M. This is my first story so any input is very much appreciated. Thanks.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In the dense forest of Hokkaido, a figure dressed in camouflage collapsed to the side of a nearby rock and slumped over in exhaustion. Breathing heavily through his mouth, a satisfied smile plastered his face as he drink in the news broadcasted by the announcer. In a distance, he can hear the faint cheering of the crowd. That only confirms what he felt of the match that has just ended.

His team of sixty students have lost the match. But the cheering he can faintly hear was not for his opponents, the winning team. It was for his team. It was for the ferocious fight they put up even though more than half the team was eliminated just fifteen minutes into the match. That much he was sure of.

The look on the approaching opponent's captain says it all. Shock, amazement, fascination and respect. He wouldn't blame his opponent. His diminished team took on his opponent who has a four to one superiority in numbers and nearly won a match that many people would have written off as a loss in the first fifteen minutes.

As his temperature reached a feverish degree, he hears the match announcer again.

 _Ladies and gentlemen, I have confirmation that the one who led his team in the final moments to be Shinamura Keiji, a first year student of Sparta High School! You heard me right! A first year student has led his team into such an amazing comeback! For those of you watching at home, the cheering you hear are from the supporters of Sparta High School! That's right! The side that lost is cheering louder than the side that won! Even though they lost the match, there is no doubt that what we've just seen was an incredible gameplay by the Spartan boys! Never in my career as an announcer have ever I seen such a jaw dropping..._

As the announcer continued on, the slumped figure closed his eyes for some well deserved rest for the fever he is having.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere off the coast of Japan, a school carrier cuts through the waves. Life onboard is the same as usual except for the principle's office. Behind the large wooden desk in the room, the old principle, Mr Kenshin, stroked his mustache in deep thoughts as he leaned back on his chair. Across the desk stood a student at attention awaiting for a reply.

'Are you sure about this?' The principal asked in his croaky voice and received a nod in response. 'You do understand that what you are suggesting is...'

'Much more impossible and unfair than to go through the council, I know. But this would be a more satisfying solution am I right Mr Tsuji, official of the MEXT?' I asked looking at the thin man in glasses sitting on an armchair with a smile on his face. 'Don't need to blow this out of proportion and all that.'

'That's right. This is a much simpler solution.' the official of the The Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology, or MEXT for short, replied getting up to sign the thick document on the principal's desk. Leaving the room, he turned around and looked at me. 'Good luck facing down five high school Senshado team.'

'I swear. You cause me more trouble than the other troublemakers in this school put together.' The old man groaned rubbing his forehead once the door to his office closed. 'When you told me you have a proposition I never thought it would be this convoluted.'

'Well...I may be the most troublesome of the lot but I do well in academics and extracurricular activities so you can't really complain now can you?'

'With the things you are asking...I think I am entitled to voice my complaints.'

'Well, you are an educator soooo-'

'Don't you have people to recruit and a proposal to prepare? Frankly I wonder how are you going to convince the other guys to join a lady's sport.'

'I didn't win that national debating competition by luck you know?' I replied heading for the door. 'Thank you for helping me on this, Principal of Sparta Boys High School, Mr Kenshin.'

'Be thankful I have some strings to pull here, second year student Shinamura Keiji.' The old man replied as he picks up the phone.

' _Huh...that went easier than expected. But then that's the easy part. What comes next...well let's just say I may end up losing some sleep.'_

'So how did the meeting go boss?' Adachi Soujiro asked as he ran to my side as I walked out of the faculty section of the school.

He and three others used to go to the school's survival games club with me. While the girls have their Senshado, boys have the Survival Combat Games, SurCom for short, where groups of thirty or more guys would have a go at each other in simulated infantry combat using simunitions. This sport is supposed to foster teamwork and camaraderie as well as teach us to be a gentleman and so on. Though it used to be a men's thing, it has recently opened up to female members as well.

The five of us joined together as a squad and quickly distinguished ourselves as the best in our school, surpassing some of our seniors and even going on to represent our school and winning in our first year. Being in a school that took pride in its SurCom team, we became celebrities overnight.

It was all rainbow and sunshine until our second year. Me and my friends were forced to leave the club due to my actions just before the semi finals due to some circumstances. In our absence, the SurCom team lost the tournament and we were instantly targets of controversy.

'A walk in the park. The hard part comes now Soujiro.' I answered. 'Sorry for all this.'

'Don't go talking smack boss. We told you that we are with you no matter what.' Soujiro answered with a smile. That is one of his plus side. No matter the circumstances he can always give you his award winning smile. Sometimes I wondered if he can even get angry.

'I don't mean the Sensha-do. I meant me leaving SurCom. If you guys had stayed away from me you guys wouldn't end up as pariahs after the school's SurCom team lost the match. People wouldn't try to pick a fight the all of us. Instead, they would only be trying to pick a fight with me. You guys would still have a good school life and not outcasts.' I said as regret and anger filled me. Though I didn't care about me being an outcast, I hated myself for dragging my friends down with me. Before I knew it, tears begin to fill my eyes. 'I am really sorry for-'

'Hey hey hey. We agreed that you wouldn't do this again. Jeez boss, you already prostrated yourself in front of the four of us after seeing Mr Kenshin about our recent fight and you still can't get over it?' Soujiro reminded me before smacking my head. 'We followed you not because we felt obligated. We followed you because we believe in you and we share the same goal as you. So...For the love of everything holy stop your bitching! What do I look like?! Your gay lover for you to cry on?!'

'Ha ha ha.' I let out a chuckle as I wiped my tears away. 'Thanks for that kick.'

'Yea well you needed it.' Soujiro said nonchalantly as he looked of in a distance. 'So what now boss?'

'Have you and the guys found their usual hangouts?'

'Yeah. That part was straightforward.' Soujiro said, leading the way. 'C'mon the guys are waiting.'

 _Five minutes later._

'I almost died waiting for the two of you. What? Did you guys stop by to wank or something?'

'Piss off Kyoji.' I replied as the two of us flipped each other the bird.

Fujima Kyoji. Though foul mouthed, he is very honest guy. While we were in SurCom, he was our 'go to' guy for sniper duty and he can even perform several trickshots. He may look like a slacker by the way he dresses but he is a reliable person. Surprisingly, he is also the one with the highest grade amongst the five of us even though none of us has seen him study.

'So, did the meeting go well?' Kitagawa Satoshi asked as he pulled down his headsets. Known as the guy who can talk himself out of anything, Kitagawa Satoshi is a guy that enjoys listening to music and hopes to be a radio host.

'Of course it went well. You're talking about a guy who basically carried the school's debating team to first place. Heck, I bet he can even convince the teachers to give us the answer to all the exams if he wants,' Okita Takashi chimes in. If there was a gift that any student wanted most, that would be a photographic memory. And that is the reason why Takashi would be the envy of all students when it comes to subjects that involves a lot of memorizing because of his photographic memory.

'You're giving me too much credit. But for the record, I totally carry the debating team to victory.' I argued half-heartedly with a smug look on my face. 'So where is the speed head?'

'Looked over the student's records. He and his buddies are still not allowed to leave their rooms as per their punishment over that little stunt they pulled.' Takashi answered not taking his eyes off his portable gaming device.

'And by 'looked over' he means he 'accidently' broke into the school's record room and flipped through thirty student's record while me and Satoshi made a scene outside.' Kyoji groaned exaggeratedly.

'Come now Kyoji. He only took five minutes so there's no need to complain. Besides, I think you enjoyed the little show you put up' Soujiro reminded with a smile.

'In that case we will visit him and his buddies first.' I announced and immediately received the full address of the three persons in question from Takashi. 'If only you put in that much effort in your studies you could've rivalled Kyoji in academics'

'Hey, fuck off man. I have feelings you know?' Kyoji retorted.

'Don't try to divert attention boss. I still remember. You owe us all a meal for the waterworks earlier.' Soujiro said with sadistic smile on his face. 'Remember the agreement? You start whining you buys us a meal.'

'You just had to bring it up.' I replied, rubbing my head as I imagine the hit my wallet would take. The other three cheered as the prospect of having a good meal in my expense.

 _An hour and a five person meal later_

'So this is the place?' Satoshi asked ringing the doorbell again. 'Seems like nobody's home.'

'Then we should try the other two guys' places. I got their addresses.' Takashi suggested. "The next guy is just a level up.

'Didn't think that he was stupid enough to leave his place. Think he has a booty call or something?' Kyoji said adding his thoughts as we walked up a flight of stairs.

Reaching our next destination, it was obvious that there were more than one person inside. From outside we could hear the sound effect of computer games and the loud voices of several people inside. It sounded as if there was a party being held inside. However, after Soujiro knocked on the door the sounds on the other side immediately died off.

"Tetsuo open up! Its me! I know you and Kasuma are here!" I yelled as loud as I can while I banged at the door.

"Will you shut your mouth!?" Tetsuo replied almost as loud as he opened the door. "You damn well know Tamaki and I aren't supposed to be here! Call first when you want to crash here! Sheesh!"

"That's old news." I responded producing a signed piece of paper. "Just signed by the old man himself"

"What!? No freaking way! What the hell did you do!?" Tetsuo yelled snatching the paper from me.

"Tamaki! Kasuma! I have your's too!" I called into the room as I produced two more near identical papers.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked as I handed his paper to him.

"As of now you guys are no longer confined to your rooms. You may go wherever you please as long as you three don't break any rules." I said. "It's your release form and I got the principal himself to sign it."

"Wow...This is…"

"Don't thank me yet." I said. "You and your crew will have to participate in some activities and, for the lack of a better phrase, be a good student again."

"Well don't just leave me hanging here. What's the deal?" Tetsuo asked before some thought. "Not that I am hopeful or anything but I don't supposed you manage to get the old man to agree to let me and the boys to touch a vehicle again did you?

"After what we pulled, I don't think they would even let us touch a remote control car," Tamaki added his thoughts.

"On the contrary my good friends," I said with my lopsided smirk. Seeing the familiar smirk, the three self proclaimed mechanics is now listening with full interest. "You guys are not only going to be playing around with engines, you guys are encouraged to drive them to hell and back."

"Now who will say no to that? Count me and the boys in." Tetsuo said reaching out his hand as his two companions agreed with him. Satisfied with their answer, I reached out and shook his hand to seal our deal.

"I will be getting a few other guys together tomorrow after class at that discussion room in Building Hercules to explain the the whole thing."

"Me and the boys will be there."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

Okay, first my apologies for the late update. I was planning to upload one chapter every half a month but the proverbial crap hits the fan and I had to put it on hold. To make up for it I will be uploading the other chapter in the next few days. Again, any review will be greatly welcomed and thank you for those who have gave their review thus far.

Well enough of my rambling here's Chapter 2. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The next day~~~

"To sum it up, all of your punishments will be waved off for your full participation. Heck if this goes as expected, your image towards the other students, staff and the school itself would be greatly improved." I surmised to the crowd gathered in the meeting room. "You wouldn't be a celebrity in this school but you would have a relatively normal student life after all is settled. Any questions?"

"So let me get this straight. If we want to improve all our current situation, we would have to learn Senshado, which is a girl's sport by the way, then fight five matches with some of the best high school practitioners in the sport. I am sorry but the idea of guys participating in a girl's sport still puzzles me. Aren't guys not allowed to participate?" Ryoji asked skeptically.

"Traditionally, only girls are allowed to participate in Senshado, that much is true. Just like how SurCom is believed to be a men's sport until recently. If women can participate in SurCom why can't men participate in Senshado?"

"I am all for gender equality but me and my friends have no intention to bring anymore victory to this school." Fukuda declared bitterly. "The students here are all addicted to victory and I don't see the point of feeding that addiction."

"I am sorry Keiji, but I can't see the logic behind this." Ryoji added to his earlier question. "To change an entire sport in such a short period.

"I understand all your concerns but just hear me out. This concerns everyone here so listen up." I replied before taking a deep breath. " All of us here are slated to be expelled from this school for our misconducts by officials in the board of education. They consider it unbecoming that one of the best schools have this much problematic students."

There was a mix of reactions from the student present. Some nodded in acknowledgement while others discussed the matter with those next to them. All knew that they had serious disciplinary problems but no one had expected to have the attention of the country's board of education. Some were visibly worried while others remained stoic to the information presented to them.

"I don't really care at this point Shinamura." Fukuda declared unmoved together with his four other friends. "The school has already lost its identity, I might as well go to another school and start over."

"What the hell? Can they actually expel us like this?" Someone asked. There was now more chatter as more of the students in room got more restless. Seeing that all of those present has processed the information given, I raised my hands and motioned everyone to settle down.

"Now I understand this is difficult to process but bear with me." I said once everyone has settled down. "This 'initiative' is only for all of us in this room. On that note, I think you are all entitled to the reason behind me proposing this. First is to ensure that everyone here would be able to stay in this school. I am sure that all of you know that being kicked out would leave a blackmark on your record. My second reason is because I like tanks. I grew up with them and I want to ride them. And I believe that some of you here have the same feelings as I have. We have been looking in through the windows long enough. I have always been thinking of starting a movement to let men participate in Senshado and I'd say this is a good time to start. And I wouldn't want to do it with any other people."

"If you think you are going to win me over with that-"

"No I am not thinking that Fukuda." I countered looking at him as he got up trying to leave. "My last reason for doing this is because I have come to the same realisation as you."

Now standing at the entrance with his friends, he crossed his arms as he showed that I have caught his attention.

"Spartan students used to believed in trying your best and never surrendering. Results are second as long as you give it your best. That is the principle upon which this school is founded. Winning is never a factor here. That is why I joined this school and knowing most of you, that is also your reason for joining. By following this principle, the school has had many accomplishments to its name. That led to the students being drunk on victory and abandoned those principle in favour of just winning. I am sure everyone here realised this. That is why some of us acted the way we did." I said looking around to see the signs of agreement from everyone present. "Well I am going to remedy that. I aim to bring the back that value to this school. Gentlemen, everyone in this room has always taken pride in what they do. Even facing punishments or being pariahs we still take pride in it. We, as Sparta High School students, have always taken pride in our resolve have we not?"

Earning some agreements, I continued.

"I am going to bring back the stubborn resolve that a Spartan High School students are known for. But to do so, we need something that is difficult and was never done by a Spartan student. Somthing that would ignite the flames of this school's resolve once again. Senshado fits that condition. So would you all join me in my selfish endeavor to open up Senshado to boys? And that in doing so we will show the entire school that it is not victory that make a Spartan student, but it is our stubborn resolve against all odds that makes us Spartan boys! We will show them and the world what is the true Spartan student value!" I declared slamming my fist on to the desk in front of me before holding out both my hands. "You all now stand on a cross roads! Will you finally submit to fate and leave this school or will you hold onto your resolve and follow me and bring back the soul of Sparta High School!?"

The room fell into silence. Everyone was quietly going through their personal hell as they all re-lived the day that they decided to go against the school. The mockery from their fellow schoolmates and even friends. The look of disappointment from some of the staff just because their remained loyal to the school's founding principles. Are they going to give up on their resolve now? It would mean that they would be able to start over again in a new school with a new image to make of themselves. If they stay they would still have to endure disgusted stares from the school and not to mention, the impossible odds of pulling off what was suggested. Why would they want to continue to endure it for a school that has no more love for them? But then, isn't that why they come to this school in the first place? Isn't it because this school used to take pride in that stubborn resolve that still burns within all the students present in this room? With his mind made up, the first student stood up with a defiant smile on his face.

"You've always looked out for me when we were kids. I think it's time I repay you for it. Me and my gang will help you with your selfish wish." Satou, my childhood friend, declared with his group agreeing with him.

"Well, it would be something more interesting than going to a new school I guess. You can count us in." Ryoji said after conferring with his group.

"As long as you don't put the war machines in a damn display room, you got yourself the school's best gear head with you." Tetsuo say smiling at the prospect of manning several tonnes of war machine.

"So Fukuda, will you and your friends join us?" I asked Fukuda who was by the door.

"Since it's for the sake of the school we can't really back down now can we?" Fukuda replied with determination in his voice. "We will gladly raise hell with you."

"If that is the case then I hereby welcome all of you to the school's newly established Senshado team." I announced. "Soujiro, Satoshi, Kyoji and Takashi will help you guys with the member's registration and a run down on Senshado itself. I will be making a move now."

"Hey man, you're just going to leave after that fiery speech of yours? It's kind of a let down don't you think bud?" Satou asked, earning some playful jeers of agreements with the crowd in the room.

"Now now guys. Calm down. I have to leave because there is a meeting with some big shots from Senshado. They are here to discuss whether or not to let us participate in Senshado." I answered with a chuckle.

"Hey hey hey. Isn't that a bit dangerous? Offering us a deal that may not even be approved." Ryoji pointed out. "Shouldn't you settle that first before coming to us?"

"All I need to do is to convince the old man that this would work. The rest of it is kid's work." I replied nonchalantly. "Relax, I got it in the bag."

"Remember he did help carry the debating team to first place last year." Someone reminded.

"Oh yeah. That actually happen." Ryoji commented. "I still can't believe how much that cost me." Ryoji shivered as he was reminded of the bet he lost while a few in the room chuckled at his expense.

Leaving Soujiro to continue where I left off, I exited the room and head towards the principal's office in the next building.

5 minutes later~~~

"I just have to forget those of all things." I mumbled to myself as I hurried myself to the principal's office while I sorted through the files in my arms with a pissed off facial expression. Rounding a corner, I bumped into a girl, dropping my files in the process. Before I can respond, I was quickly offered an apology and she quickly got down on her knees to pick up the files I dropped. Realizing that she may have misunderstood due to the look on my face, I joined her on the floor. "No, I should be the one apologising. I was in a hurry and I wasn't looking at where I was going."

As we got up to our feet, I noticed that the uniform she was wearing was not that of our sister school but I somehow have the feeling that I have seen it before. Handing me my files, I got a good look at who she is and figured out why the uniform was so familiar.

"That uniform, Kuromorimine Girls High School?" I asked without thinking.

"Yes. I am Nishizumi Maho." the girls answered extending her hand to greet me.

"I am Shinamura Keiji. Nice to meet you. I have seen quite a few of your matches." I replied shaking her hand. "They're quite something,"

"Thank you. I don't want to bother you but do you know how to get to the waiting room? I came from there earlier but…" Maho trailed off slightly embarrass by her predicament.

"Don't worry about it. This place is a maze anyways." I replied casually before offering her to come with me as I would be passing by the waiting room. "Your match with Oorai High school is quite impressive. I was on the edge of my seat the whole time. Especially the dual with your sister at the end there. It was a fine match. Congratulations."

"Thank you for your praises but it was my sister and Oorai that won. I am sorry." Maho said after some thought. _He must have heard wrongly._

"I know the match's outcome but that's not what I am congratulating you for. You put up an incredible fight at the end. That is what I am congratulating you for." I explained."You see, the students here used to have the quality a stubborn resolve. To never surrender and to put up a fight till the end. To see that quality being shown on screen is refreshing." I said in response to the confusion she was wearing.

"And you are saying that I have that quality?"

"Yeah. A normal strategist would have went on the defense and waited for reinforcements, not that it really matters since you will be caged with the enemy regardless of which ever you choose. To go on the offense shows your fighting spirit. I like the spirit you showed."

"Ah...uh...thank you." Maho replied unsure of how to react.

"Something I said?"

"No...it's just that no one ever told me that. I was surprised. Sorry." Maho explained and quickly turned away as she felt her cheeks heating up. "Y-You that the students here used to have that quality?" She inquired to quickly change the topic.

"Yeah. That value lost it's meaning recently. They only care for victory at this point. Only me and a few others still cling onto that belief though." I replied and the both of us fell into an awkward silence as we walked to the waiting room.

"Is something the matter?" I asked after I noticed Maho sneaking a few glance at me.

"Sorry. You looked familiar. Have we met before?"

"Nope. This is the first time. I would have remember meeting you if we did." I answered as we reach the waiting room. "Well, here's the waiting room. I gotta go, Bye." I said and hurried off to my original destination.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

Well here's the next chapter. Also I considering only posting one chapter a month from now on but it may go either way at this point. And again any reviews are greatly appreciated.

So on with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"A little more and you would be late."

"Sorry sir. Had a meeting before this." I said entering the principal's office.

"We have some very big wigs here so do mind your conduct and speech." Mr Kenshin reminded with a sigh as he got up. The two of us proceeded to make our way to the meeting room nearby. "Remember, only start talking when I give you the go ahead."

Entering the meeting room, I noticed the three guest were already seated on one side of the long rectangular table. After thanking them for coming and waiting, Mr Kenshin took up his seat at the head of the table as I took up my seat opposite of our guests. The attendees holds a lot of weight in the world of Senshado. Nearest to Mr Kenshin is Kodama Shichiro, the Director of Senshado Federation, followed by Shimada Chiyo, a member of the Japanese Senshado Federation and the current head of the Shimada Style, Nishizumi Shiho, head of the Nishizumi style and a legend of sorts in Senshado and surprisingly her daughter, Maho.

Though I expected the first three to attend the meeting, it is a surprise to me that Maho would also be attending the meeting at all. I did half expect her to come with her mother but I was under the impression that she would only be waiting for Ms Nishizumi to settle the meeting. _Didn't expect to see her in here._ Somewhat surprised herself, Maho paused and looked at me for a moment before greeting me with a nod.

"Ladies and gentleman, I thank you for time off your busy schedule." Mr Kenshin started. "As you may know, we are here to discuss on allowing male students to participate in Senshado. Please express your point of view on this subject."

"Well, Senshado is a lady's sport. To have men participate in it...it's a little odd isn't it?" The bald Mr Kodama said trying to put his thoughts to words delicately. "It's to help girls develop their self-esteem into a young woman. To train the part of them that makes them feminine. These aren't exactly qualities of a confident young man. Wouldn't it be better for the boys to participate in SurCom instead?"

"Men have no place in Senshado. It is a maiden's sport and it should remain that way. Women have different qualities to men. Senshado is specifically for women. It would be diminishing Senshado itself for men to participate in it." The elder Nishizumi stated coldly. She is a diehard Senshado practitioner. To her, the very idea of men practicing Senshado is nothing short of heresy.

"I have no objections on the matter at hand. Rather, I think it would be interesting to see what would come from this." Shimada Chiyo said rather cheerfully. "By the way, is it you who came up with this Kenshin-sensei?"

"Thank you for your honest opinion." Mr Kenshin said getting up from his seat. "To answer your question Mrs Shimada, no. It's not me who came up with this but this young man with us today." Mr Kenshin said gesturing towards me. "Mr Shinamura will be giving his side of the argument on the subject at hand. If you would Mr Shinamura."

"Thank you Principal Kenshin." I said getting up and handing a file to each of the representative and also to the younger Nishizumi. "A quick introduction, I am Shinamura Keiji, the student who proposed male to be let into Senshado and that is a lot of objections...yikes." I introduced myself faking an exaggeratedly fearful look, earning an angry glare from the elder Nishizumi and an amused smile from Mrs Shimada.

"Mr Shinamura. Remember what we discuss earlier?" Mr Kenshin reminded me while looking through a file he brought in earlier.

"Right. Sorry. I guess I will first address how can Senshado be a unigender sports and continue from there." I stated in an almost bored tone as I idly flipped through some files in front of me. "As I understand, besides the qualities that was mentioned, also helps with teamwork since it takes the cooperation from all crewmembers in the tank for it to function efficiently. That part is a gender neutral quality that would benefit both male and female. Adding to that there's the requirement for fast reaction while in a match. That itself will also help men and women alike, especially those who plans to take up occupations where quick decision making is the difference between life and death. All that I mentioned can be found in the first few pages of the files given in case anyone was wondering." I fired off in an all too casual well practiced pace. "These are common sense stuff but I put in some studies at page six if any of you need credible sources."

"This is a very detailed report." Mr Kodama commented after glancing through the mentioned pages before putting his file down. "But again, Senshado fosters a women's quality. It's not something for men."

 _And yet you are the director of Senshado in this country. Are you an idiot or did you just conveniently ignore the fact that it dangles? It's like I am talking to a fucking moron. How do you even make it this far in life is nothing short of a bloody miracle._

"I am just getting to that Director Kodama." I responded with my most polite smile even though my thoughts contradicts what I am showing. "The next chapter in the file shows a breakdown of the qualities of Senshado. The gist of it is patience, decisiveness in doing something, confidence , caring for one another and discipline. There are a few others, not as significant but still relevant, in the files if you are interested." I explained and waited for all four in front of me went through the contents further. "I assume everyone is in an agreement on the analysis?" I asked for confirmation after seeing that everyone was done.

"Wow, you even put in the studies for this part. Impressive." Mrs Shimada chimed merrily.

"What is your point? These studies only proves that men are not suitable for Senshado." Mrs Nishizumi pointed out bluntly.

"Before we rush to the conclusion, do look at the next chapter. Its a breakdown on the qualities fostered by SurCom. And as a reminder, SurCom is a male sports that recently open to both gender so we can conclude that the qualities it foster can be catered to men and women." I said and waited for everyone to go through the chapter I mentioned. After a while I noticed subtle surprised reactions from everyone. Even Mr Kenshin looked impressed as he nodded his head. _And boom goes the dynamite._

"As all of you noticed, the majority of the qualities from Senshado and SurCom are the same. While Senshado helps fosters qualities in females, it can also foster qualities in males. It can foster confidence in male like how it foster self-esteem in female. It can teach male to be a gentlemen just like how it teaches female to be a lady. Male needs decisiveness just as much as women and Senshado can teach both gender that. Though general knowledge dictates Senshado can only benefit female, it can also benefit male as well. Like SurCom, it can foster qualities to both female and male. On the plus side, Senshado do not need any real modifications to its rules and regulations while SurCom, a contact sport to some degree, needs to overhaul to its close quarter combat rules to some degree to cater for female players. In that sense, if SurCom, a traditionally male sports, can cater to female, there should be no issue for Senshado to cater for male." I concluded my argument. "Now that was a mouthful." I said sarcastically sighing.

"Mr Shinamura, your conduct if you would." Principal Kenshin reminded again hardly looking up from his file.

"Of course sir." I responded before turning my attention back to the guests. "That concludes my argument on Senshado being suitable for male in terms of value. Is there any question or issue before we move on?"

"The data you gathered are quite impressive. I wouldn't have imagined that you would be able to link two entirely different sports like that." Mr Kodama said stroking his chin as he began to wonder the possibility this would unlock for Senshado. Since other countries are also contemplating on allowing the other gender into the Senshado, Japan could seize the initiative and pioneer this new ground while the other countries are left in the dust.

"Even so, Senshado is traditionally a woman's sport. Men has no place in it." Mrs Nishizumi stated standing her ground.

"That is why it should be opened up to male as well. Being an only women sport, it develops and changes at a slow pace because there are innovative tactics. Forgive me if I offend, but Senshado at this point is stagnant. It is not progressing because of the input by a limited source, not to mention that the progress and outcome of the majority of the matches has become predictable and boring." I explained. "This means that the crowd would lose interest in the sport itself and hence the sport's decline. Since the government is in the process to revive the sport now it would be fine for now. But it is just a short term solution. Spamming tournament as a solution can only go so far and there would be an eventual decline in participation and interest in the future. But if you were to put in new players, things would definitely heat up fast. And by opening the sport to the other half of the population, participation would skyrocket. With more minds, there would be a variety of plays hence interest would also go up."

"Even if men were to participate, it is not possible that they can improve Senshado like you said. Men's participation are pointless as they would be unable to out-perform women."

"That is why we are here today. I would like to propose an experiment if you would, to prove or disprove that men can also participate in Senshado." I said getting up and handing everyone the another set of files. "This experiment is to put together an all male Senshado team. They would be put through a best three out of five match with other schools. If the female teams win you will hear no more of this from me, but if the male team wins I would like the Senshado Committee to consider allowing male participation."

"And why should any school even consider humouring your experiment?"

"Because it may be something that would benefit Senshado. I mean if the male team actually makes it through. There would be more interest in the sport at least. If the male team lose like you predicted, the the status quo would be maintained and you would have nothing to worry about since your point has been proven, hence stopping any future attempt. To me it's a win-lose but to you as a veteran professional Senshado practitioner, it's a win-win is it not?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I cannot argue with your logic." Mrs Nishizumi said after some thinking. "But I must voice that I do not agree with men participating in Senshado regardless of their proficiency in a tank."

"Of course Mrs Nishizumi." I said looking around the room and notice a look of disapproval from Mrs Shimada. "Is there anything distressing you Mrs Shimada? I recall you have no issue in this."

"Yes but the file you just handed out. The team you proposed is somewhat worrying. All of them have some discipline issues."

"Yes. Like this Nomura Tetsuo and his group. According to this file, they stole a vehicle and ended up ramming it into a building when the vehicle lost control."

"For the record they built that race car for a vehicle building competition. There is also Ryosuke Ryoji. Former head prefect, he and his group were kicked out after it was discovered that they have been organising a betting pool for several different sports and operating a business without a license or permission from the school. Next is Tamaba Fukuda, former school representative for the school in archer. He purposely flunked his last competition by intentionally hitting the flagpole some distance behind his target. The surprising thing is that he hit the same exact spot three time in a row. Then we have a Inaba Eiji and his group who constantly pick fights with other students. Well in their defense, they did it because the other students were causing problems for the school and bullying others." I surmised the 'deeds' done by the people I am gathering. "Trust me I am well aware of their discipline issues and I can say with confidence that at the moment they are a bunch of misfits in this school."

"And yet you are considering them for your proposal?" Mrs Shimada asked.

"And it says here that you yourself are facing a disciplinary hearing after you attack a member of the opposing team in a SurCom tournament." Mrs Nishizumi pointed out.

"Mr Kenshin, I understand that since it's under investigation I cannot say anything about it but can we make an exception here?"

"Very well. But keep your statement neutral." The principal replied to which I nodded in acknowledgement.

"The official statement on that incident is that I dislocate the jaw of a member of the opposing team after he allegedly used a banned equipment in a hand to hand engagement that resulted in a member of my team getting sent to the hospital." I explained almost as if I am reading from a textbook. "The case is still under investigation but the fact is that I harmed another participant and am already receiving my punishment."

"I can vouch for Shinamura here. He is normally a rule abiding student so there is no need to worry about his conduct in that area. Currently he is confined to his dorm with the exception of going to class. Anywhere he wished to go is restricted and subject to rejection." Mr Kenshin said leaning back into his chair.

"I am not trying to defend myself here but merely to give context to the disciplinary issue I am facing." I said. Seeing that there are no further questions on that matter I decided to get back on topic. " The students in the file are all problem students. Social outcast to some degree at this point and slated for expulsion like me by the MEXT official. So I discuss the matter with him and came to the solution that if me and the others participate in Senshado and have them straightened out, then they would be removed from the expulsion list."

 _Not that they really need any straightening out since majority of them are model student before they shot themselves in the foot._

"So all this is talk about having both gender in Senshado is just so that you would not get expelled?" Mrs Nishizumi asked.

"Not just that. It's like killing two birds with one stone. On one hand, I am able to keep me and a few other talented students from expulsion and on the other hand, I wanted male participation in Senshado because I like the sport and would like to help it grow." I concluded my motives. "So, do I have your approval for an all male team in Senshado? Also, I would like to leave the selection of opponents up to any one of you. That was if the male team do come out on top there would be no objections that the opponents selected were inappropriate for the task."

"Well, we will need to talk with the other schools for their participation but I think we can all agree to allow for this experiment to go ahead." Mr Kodama said looking at the other two ladies to his side. The two of them gave him their approval.

"Then I have a letter of agreement here that requires all of your signatures." I said producing a document for all present to sign. "And that concludes our meeting. Again, thank you for your time and approval."

"Now that the meeting is done, care for a drink Shichiro? We can reminiscent the time when I was your teacher in highschool." The principal invited Mr Kodama, evidently his former student, while I stared at him with a blank expression. Looking at me, Mr Kenshin gave me a cheeky smile. "What? I was his teacher a some time ago. He was just as much of a pain in the ass as you and I need to rant to him about you and all the others."

 _That fucking son of a duck! I spend the whole week on the computer searching for most of the shit I used here but all it takes was a short phone call to baldy here to confirm it!? If there is no law I swear I would boil him in oil and hang his mustache on the wall in my room as a trophy! YES! I am going to make me a mustache trophy!_

"Y-You never tell me you knew Mr Kodama, sir." I said barely able to control my face from twitching due to anger.

"That's because you never ask." Mr Kenshin said with a bigger smile.

 _I hope you choke on your booze old man._

"Sensei, you shouldn't tease your student like that." Mrs Shimada said covering her mouth to hide her amusement. "Don't mind him alright Keiji. He always does that to all his students"

"Mr Kenshin, you still drop formality too quickly. It's unbecoming of a man in your position." Mrs Nishizumi said.

"You knew all three of them sir?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course. I taught Shichiro in highschool and these two lovely ladies in university." Mr Kenshin said reveling in my misery. "Would have saved you a lot of work if you were to ask me about them right?"

"Y-Yes it would." I said forcing myself to smile. _That's it! I am done! I am going to sneak into your room and suffocate you with a pillow tonight! Then I will burn down your place so there is no more trace of your evil left in the Earth!_ "So I take it that the four of you would be spending time together?"

"Of course. Nishizumi, I don't think your daughter would enjoy listening to this old man talking. I can have Keiji here show her around the school. The SurCom training ground here is something to be seen." Mr Kenshin offered.

"Maho?" Mrs Nishizumi asked to which her daughter agreed with Mr Kenshin's suggestion.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

I know I am a bit late on the update but at least I just barely made it. That counts for something right? Joke aside, I will try to be more consistent on my update. Probably have to strap a time bomb on my chest for that but I will get to that when I reach there. Rights, on with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Not that I hate showing you the place and all but given my disciplinary issue, maybe you would prefer someone else to show you around? I can have it arranged if that is what you prefered." I offered exhaustedly as I led the way with the second generation Nishizumi following behind me.

"From what I gathered it's a one time thing so it's fine with me." Maho said. "I saw some of your SurCom matches. Why didn't you tell me you are the Shinamura Keiji earlier?"

"Well, with what happened and the investigation...I thought it best not to say anything about it." I answered as I looked back. "Can we make a detour to a classroom first? I have some stuff to settle."

"Lead the way. I am in no hurry."

"Thanks. I have to tell my team the meeting's outcome. Shouldn't take long." I said as I opened a door and entered the now noisy room.

"Pipe down guys! He's back!" Someone yelled and everyone in the room turned their attention to me expectantly. "So how did it go?"

"We got the go ahead for five matches." I replied sensing something was up. "Soujiro, continue with the Senshado rules and regulations. After that, have a run through our SurCom tactics. We can use probably use it in Senshado since the fundamentals are the same. Team assignments and crew assignments can be discussed later. We can discuss the regular training dates via email."

"Hey Keiji. Is it a full male acceptance or just conditional?" Ryoji asked out of the blue.

"Conditional I guess? Since we are the only male who can participate at the moment and full acceptance only considered if we win three out of five matches."

"Fuck! God damn it!" Ryoji exclaimed at the top of his lungs while yanking at his hair. Almost instantly, several others showed equally disappointed look while others cheered excitedly.

"They place bets on the outcome of your meeting boss." Soujiro said as he approached me looking into a small pocketbook. "On a side note, are you going to introduce her?"

"Hm? Oh sorry. Guys attention!" I called out after looking behind me noticing that Maho had followed me. "Miss Nishizumi, these misfits are going to be the all male Senshado team. This one is Soujiro. Guys this is Nishizumi Maho, the commander of one of the top Senshado team in the country."

"Hi. Nice to meet all of you." Maho said with a respectful bow. It was returned by everyone in the room.

"Alright guys. Settle your gambling debt and follow through with what Soujiro has for you. I have some business to attend to so behave yourselves."

"You're ditching us to have fun with your lady friend aren't you!? You filthy traitor!" Eiji teased as he points his accusing finger at me. What comes next are a series of boos and jeers directed at me followed by suggestions of acts to be taken upon the so called traitor. Acts so heinous that the author of this story decided to leave it out of the story for the betterment of mankind.

"The old man asked me to show her around the school guys. Settle down!" I said in a light tone.

"Since when did you get a girlfriend!?" Someone yelled followed by a series of poorly synchronised wolf howls.

 _I hate those cheeky bastards so much._

"Sorry Miss Nishizumi. They are a lively bunch." I apologised with an awkward smile as I noticed her cheeks reddened slightly.

"It's fine. Unit cohesion is important and it seems that they have it." Maho said trying to brush it off.

"Alright guys! You had your fun! Settle down, we got work to do!" I called out in a more serious tone and everyone eventually calmed down. "Ahem...okay. Like I say before, I am showing this lady here our school and I will be back later. Soujiro will be in charge until I return and we will get to the training details later. Everything good?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone responded in unison and went back to their booklets that were likely handed out by Soujiro in my absence. Seeing that everyone is now focused, I nodded to Soujiro and he gave me a thumbs up to let me know that he can take over from here.

"Behave yourself Keiji! You're representing the school here!" Kyoji yelled as Maho and I were almost out of the room with a few guys chuckling at my expense.

"Go screw yourself!" I replied jokingly earning a few more chuckle from the others in the room. After walking some distance, I let out a tired groan as I hunched my back for a minute before straightening out my posture. "Again, I apologise for their behaviour Miss Nishizumi. They didn't mean anything malicious. They're just poking fun at me if anything."

"It's really fine. It's refreshing to see something different from Kuromorimine." Maho said. "So where are we going?"

"You mentioned that you watched some of my SurCom matches. I figured we can go to the SurCom training area and have a look see there." I suggested. "Plus that is one of the few places that actually still welcomes me. So...lucky I guess."

"Still welcome?"

"It's a long story. I can arrange a tour of that place, fire off a few simunitions if that is what you want before moving on to somewhere else." I replied checking a text from the SurCom team captain, Suzaku. "SurCom captain agreed to let us have a look see at the team's training and for you to fire off a gun at the firing range."

"You just arranged that? You work quite fast." Maho commented.

"Thanks Miss Nishizumi. It's a completely different experience from firing the machine gun on a tank. It should be fun."

"Calling me Maho is fine. Have you operated a tank before? You sounded like you have."

"Yea. My mom teaches Senshado. She has no style like you and your mother. Rather she teaches the very basic like tank operations and basic tactics to her students. After that she would let them leave to develop their own styles. It's a small place so I would help out whenever I am able to. Maintenance and even training some of the new students."

"Training? You were allowed to train even though you are a man?" Maho asked with a hint of surprise.

"There were some objections by some of the new students and maybe even parents but after seeing how well I handle the new students they just let it be. My mother doesn't mind either. She says it was free labour so she was more than happy to have me help out."

"F-Free labour? That's an odd way to put it." Maho commented trying to hide her thoughts on the odd choice of words.

"It was free labour in a way so I digress." I brushed it off nonchalantly. "Almost broke her heart when I decided to drop it."

"I see." Maho replied and thought for a moment. "I have been meaning to ask, what is Senshado to you? In the meeting room it felt as if you have a passion for it and yet you drop it without so much as a second thought."

"Ah...I see where you are trying to go with this." I replied and gave Maho's question some thought. "Senshado...is something dear to me. I grew up with it and have the fondest memories with it. Through it I learned principles and values that made me who I am today. It is everything to me, and I do not want to see it fade away. Because of that, I want to share it with the other half of the population so that they may enjoy and learn from it as I have and to ensure the continuation of Senshado itself."

"If that is the case, why did you stop practicing it?"

"I had to go to highschool. Sparta High is a all boy school so there was no Senshado team. As much as I like to continue practicing, the situation doesn't allow it." I explained running my fingers through my hair. "So I joined up SurCom as a way to remind me of Senshado. That was when I found out the fundamentals of the two sports are quite similar and developed my tactical and strategic thinking while doing SurCom. I do hope to continue with Senshado after high school, so in a way I haven't stopped Senshado yet."

"I see. But since Senshado wasn't a male sports you knew you couldn't practice it openly."

"That and I want to share what I enjoy with the others as well. Since SurCom begin to accept both gender, I had some conversation with some of the girls who practice it. They said that they have always wanted to try SurCom and that they enjoy doing it. If we work on that logic, the same can happen for Senshado as well. Fast forwarding by months we are here now." I concluded.

"But why now?"

"The stars are aligned." I answered shrugging my shoulders. "They would be expelled if nothing was done and the school's spirit is a mess since majority of the students only focus on winning rather than the struggle itself."

"Sounds like you are trying to kill two birds with one stone." Maho said impressed at the depth of my thinking.

"Yeah, I do that a lot." I commented as we reached the entrance of the SurCom training grounds where a familiar face greeted us.

"Thanks for agreeing to this on short notice Suzaku. This is Nishizumi Maho. Maho, this is Miyamoto Suzaku. He's the captain of the SurCom team." I said greeting Suzaku.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Nishizumi. Welcome to Sparta High's SurCom training grounds. We are in the middle of a meeting so I apologise for not being able to show you around the area. Keiji would be taking my place." Suzaku said while shaking Maho's hand.

"Thank you. Sorry for the trouble."

"It's no trouble at all since it was planned out by Keiji. So I will supervise the check out of a gun and some simunitions and leave the rest to you Keiji. Is that fine?" Suzaku replied.

"Lead the way then."

After aiding in checking out a M-16 with some simunitions, Suzaku went back to his meeting. Since we have time, I gave Maho a tour around the training grounds passing several groups of people there who happily greeted me. Ending the tour at the firing range, I briefed Maho on the basics of firing the gun and allowed her to take her first shot. Standing in a proper firing stance, she took her time lining up the gun at the centre of the target and pulled the trigger.

The black M-16 barked to life with a loud bang, sending a simunition down range to the target while kicking back against Maho's shoulder, dissipating some of the recoil energy while the remaining energy forced the gun forty five degree upwards to the sky. Surprised, she lowered the gun and gave me a puzzled look. Seeing her reaction, I chuckled a bit and gave her a detail explanation of recoil and how to better brace against it. After that, she fired a few more rounds and I gave her some tips on accuracy.

"Well, how is it so far?" I asked after she emptied a clip and I demonstrated reloading the gun.

"The kickback is harder than what I expected." Maho commented massaging her now aching shoulder.

"Yea, the recoil packs a punch. Want to continue?" I asked offering her the gun after loading in a new clip.

"Thank you. It's quite fun though. And it's surprising that the basic principle of shooting a gun and a cannon to be this similar." Maho said as she lined up another shot. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, a distant yelling caught her attention. Noticing the yelling got closer, the two of us looked in its general direction.

"What the hell is a piece of shit like you doing here!?" A angry guy yelled as he stomped towards us.

"Uzaki come on man! Just leave him alone!" His friend said trying to reach out to hold the angry fellow back.

"He know damn well what he has done and he still has the gall to show his face here!? Like hell I would leave him be!" the guy apparently called Uzaki retorted swatting his friend's hand aside and got up to my face. With spite in his voice, he spoke. "Well? What is a disgrace like you doing here? You have no right to be here after what you have done."

 _Cute. I bet you would be fun at parties._

"I am taking a guest of the school on a tour and I have permission from your captain." I answered not wanting to escalate the heating up situation. "Whatever issue you have with me can you put it off to later? At this point you are giving the guest a bad impression of the school."

"That is funny coming from a filth that dragged the school's name through dirt. You betrayed your whole team and threw the match. Tell me did some school paid you off to throw the match? How much was it?" Uzaki said venomously. "For someone honorless like you I say it didn't cost much did it?

"Careful there. Even a saint's patience has limits." I warned trying to remain calm as he touched a nerve. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Maho getting worried by this sudden turn of event and was about to intervene.

 _Calm down Keiji. Ike most of the school, he doesn't knows about the circumstances then so it's not his fault acting like an ass at the moment. Although I think he would be an ass regardless but it's not his fault for directing it at you for the-_

"What are you going to do? Pin me down and pummel me like how you pummel that contestant?" Uzaki said trying to goad me into hitting him. Unconsciously, my hands balled up into tight fists.

 _That's it! I don't care even if this asshole is a damn cripple! I will beat the shit out of him and tie him upside down on my room door to ward off any other potential-_

Before I can finish my chain of thoughts, I saw a fist connects with Uzaki's face snapping me out from my sudden spike in rage. Looking to my left where the punch came from, and I saw Suzaku with a look of disgust on his face. Before anything else could happen, he had Uzaki's friend and another student to pick up Uzaki and restrain him.

"Sorry about that. The new intake doesn't know the whole story of that incident but that does not excuse that fact that he disturbed the two of you." Suzaku apologised bowing before me and Maho. "I will be sure to give him and the other new intakes a good scolding. Miss Nishizumi, please do not let this man's behaviour affect your view of the school and it's students."

"I was just taken aback. It's fine." Maho said uneasily.

"He sounds a tad too angry." I commented.

"He joined after you left. And from what I heard, the SurCom here meant a lot to him and that he saw you as a role model before that happened. Then he saw you nothing but a traitor and even joined up to erase your accomplishments." Suzaku explained before turning to Uzaki's friend. "Get him and all the new intake into the meeting room. Keiji is not to be touched, especially here and it's time I drill it into all your thick skull."

"Yes sir." The guy nodded and went with the other two.

"Again, my apologies to the both of you." Suzaku said again with another bow.

"It's fine really." Maho replied, now more relaxed than earlier.

"Yeah don't keep saying that. I thought you were in a meeting?" I said deciding to change the topic.

"We finished a while ago. Oh and I was going to return this back to you. The paperworks for it has been cleared." Suzaka answered as he reached for something he placed on the ground behind him earlier. Turning around, he produced a SurCom helmet painted with grey and white camouflage and handed it to me. But its most striking feature is the word 'god' all in capital letter and painted in red on the left side of it and the insignia of a wolf's bloodied face on the right. "Your helmet. I keep forgetting that it's in the storage."

"Thanks, almost forgotten about it myself." I said inspecting it for a while and placed it under my arm.

"So how do you find this place? I hope Keiji treats you with more respect than he treats me." Suzaku asked Maho jokingly.

"I am sure he treats you with just as much respect." Maho with a smile. "This place is very nice. I enjoy it here."

"Good to hear. Well I will leave the two of you now." Suzaku said and excused himself.

"He is quite a responsible commander." Maho commented.

"He is. He was the second choice to captain the SurCom team once the seniors have left."

"Who was the first?"

"Me. So do you want to continue ordo you have anywhere in mind?" I asked.

"I think I am fine for now. My arm is starting to ache a lot." Maho explained slightly embarrassed as she handed the gun back to me. "Do you get used to it?"

"Yeah that happens. After some training you would get used to it." I answered as I took the gun and adjusted the helmet in my arm.

"May I have a look?" Maho asked as the two of us walked towards the armoury.

"Sure."

"Why does it have 'god' written on the side?" Maho asked curiously as she studies my helmet. "I didn't take you for a person who would think of himself as a god." She added jokingly.

"It started off as a joke but eventually I got stuck with it." I explained with a chuckle. "There was a comment that it was difficult to spot me during a match and someone decided to write that on my helmet so that I would be more recognisable. It actually worked and that word has been there ever since."

I was planning to take Maho to one of the nearby cafe for tea but it was time for her to leave. So I escorted her to the principal's office where she met up with her mother and the others. Mr Kenshin and I then escorted the guests to the school's helipad.

"Sorry for the incident earlier. It was a personal issue and yet it affected your tour." I apologised as the old man wished his former students a safe trip back.

"It's nothing really. I had a fun time touring the place with you. Thank you for showing me around." Maho said. "Hope that we meet again."

With that, she wished me luck in what I plan to do and went off into the waiting helicopter.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

Once again sorry for the late update. Please don't kill me because life is already doing that and succeeding at the moment. Right, enough of my nonsense. On with the story!

Also any review would be awesome.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Seriously?" I asked as I sat up on my chair. It's been three days since the visit from the representatives of Senshado. In theory, it should be smooth sailing, or close to it from here on but evidently someone up in the clouds decided that more plot is needed and threw a wrench in my plans."You are not screwing with me on this are you?"

"As much as I like to...No. I am sorry." Mr Kenshin answered from across his desk with a groan. His frustration with the matter at hand is clear to me at this point. He is not fooling around. "In normal circumstances it wouldn't be that big of an issue for the school's committee. But between the recent budget cuts and the extra renovation cost for the old buildings...ugh...let's just say that the committee thinks that now is not the right time for something like this. It's experimental...it's new...the committee thinks that now is not a good time for anything that may end up failing. Wasting funds and all."

"Well, can't say that I am pissed. But I am not exactly thrilled either." I finally expressed after several minutes of processing. "It was a long shot anyways. Pretty sure that having me and the gang doing it isn't really motivation for the committee either."

"I am sorry Keiji. With no fundings, you have no tanks. With no tanks there is no match." The old man said as he stood up and paced his room. "There is an emergency fund but the committee is not going to release even a part of it. I told them we can raise half the funds ourselves and that we just need a partial funding but they are still adamant. They won't release fund for something that may fail."

Mr Kenshin then begin to angrily grumble on how education is all about funding these days and how ridiculously expensive it is to run a school carrier. It all went off like a rocket from there. He then began to rant on the government's decision to implement school carriers and how no one in the government thought that it was so stupid that even a kid would question it. By the time he got to how someone came up with that idea I decided to it tune out.

 _So funding is in the toilet. Should have thought about that. Well it's a miscalculation on my part. So now I have to scrape that road kill of a plan off the road and figure something out I guess. From what the old man said, the issue here is that the committee is not sure that it would work. So we just need to show them a demo. But for that we need tanks but that needs money. And with that we would be in a loop. Not having the funds is the issue here. Damn it how can we get some of it? No...even with the funds, we still need to get the tanks. So how do we…_

"I am sorry Keiji. I am out of ideas at this point. It looks like you won't be able to save anyone at this point." Mr Kenshin interrupted my thought as he exhaustedly sat back on his chair. "What you have was a noble idea. But there is just too much working against us."

"Just curious here. When did that recent budget cut come in?"

"Some time after meeting with the Senshado people." Mr Kenshin answered giving me a tired look. The long years of running the school has clearly taken a toll on him. How he manage to carry on is nothing short of a miracle. "What is the use? It's over. I can't even keep the students from deviating from the school's spirit. What makes me think that I can do this is? I failed as your principal"

"You are tired old man. You did your best but you should let the younger generation to take the lead once in a while. And you didn't fail. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you and neither will the school. Heck I know that me and some guys on this boat are here because we believe in what you and the school stood for." I said as I stood up and pat the tired man on the back. "The school's spirit demand that we fight to the last and the last I checked we still have a month before the matches start. It would be a damn shame if you, the driving force of the school, gave up now."

"Huh. You are damn right it would. Thanks. It's been a while since anyone came up and tell me that." Mr Kenshin said with a smile coming back to his face. "This is all encouraging but do you have a plan?"

"I always come up with something." I said with a confident smirk. "Tell me sir, do you know about the Lend-Lease Act?"

"Not much. It's an act to loan...Oh...Ooooh...I see where you are coming from." Mr Kenshin said stroking his mustache.

"Can you do it?" I asked with a bigger smirk.

"I am the principal of the most stubborn school aren't I? It be a damn shame if I don't keep trying." Mr Kenshin said returning my smirk with a confident smile.

 _A phone call and three days later~~~_

"So that's why we are going to Hera High School to train up for some training." I said concluding a long explanation to my Senshado team. "Questions?"

"Yea. Are you completely you insane?" Ryoji asked casually. "You do know that it's an all girls school right? And the girls in the school...to put it kindly..."

"Yes I know that is a girl's school and their tendency to look down at problematic students. That is why I called for this meeting. They sent us their rule book and we should thoroughly go through it. When we are there, they would be watching our every move so let's not give them any excuse to kick us out." I cautioned everyone.

"I think we are missing the elephant in the room here." Ryoji said as he flipped through the rule book that was handed to him. "We are going there because the committee refused funding because we are a bunch of washout right? Not that I thought of backing out but what the committee did really piss me off."

The atmosphere in the room went from a five year old birthday party to a funeral in a blink of an eye. Though everyone present were thinking that, we were trying to avoid the subject and just take it as another obstacle. But to announce it out loud really brought reality crashing down on us. We had expected to be shunned but for it to be brought out into the open really stung all of us.

"Yes. We were denied fundings by the school's committee so what?" I asked looking at each and everyone in the room. "Is there a problem with it?"

"No problem here. I just don't like that we are sidestepping that fact." Ryoji stated. "I'd rather we face it at the get go and straighten out any uncertainty."

Adding weight to his point, I can see a few uncertain and disappointed faces in the room. Fukuda cannot be more right in his reasoning. If we were to fight for the school with such feelings in our ranks, it would only be a matter of time before some of us end up snapping and go back to our rebellious ways. I have been thinking of it but that was the least of my concerns until I saw the expressions in some of the member's faces. This has to be addressed now!

"All of you know even now that there is little backing for any of us here even if we do this. That is the cold reality. If you think that what we are doing now would wash away what we have done and the school's rooted view on things then you have to think again. For the moment that is fantasy. A fantasy that we will make reality with our blood,sweat and tears." I said and paused for reality to set into everyone. "Three days ago, everyone here was a stone's throw away from being kicked out because no one would fund us. But the old man fought for us. He twisted and turrned so that we can have a shot to get the funding we need. Gentlemen, we will repay the old man for his efforts, even if we have to go there then so be it. What say you?"

"We fight!" Tetsuo yelled out the school's cheer. The cheer then reverberated through the room as everyone else yelled out in response to my question. There is no way in hell that we will just sit back and do nothing. Acknowledging the cheer, I settle down the group and got to briefing them on the arrangement of this one week exchange along with that school's rules and regulations.

"They will watching us closely so don't give them anything to complain about." I reminded just before the group was dismissed.

 _Two more days and a plane ride later~~~_

"Afternoon gentlemen. I am Kuribayashi Miaski, the headmistress of Hera's Girls High School. On behalf of the school I welcome you." An elderly lady greeted after we disembarked from our transport. "I have read all your files and I have one advice for all of you. Obey the school's rules and we will not have any conflict. I don't know how things are run in Sparta High but we strictly follow the school's rules here. No exceptions. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" We replied in unison. I then stepped forward and introduced myself as the one Mr Kenshin has put in charge of the group. The lady nodded and allowed the student council and moral committee to take over from there. We were showed our accommodations and given a tour around the school.

Class in the next day was uneventful. We were initially treated as oddities but the curiosity about us eventually died down. After class we gathered at the tank garage and introduced ourselves to the school's Senshado team.

"For the record, I was against you and your crew coming to this school at all. Troublemakers like the lot of you should just drop out and save your school the trouble." Yamato Kyouko, the school's Senshado team captain, said keeping her hand crossed and ignored my gesture of a handshake. "And to participate in a girl's sport is just ridiculous. I rather not entertain the lot of you but the headmistress has spoken and unlike any of you we do what we are told."

"Charming. If you feel so strongly about us then could you kindly point us to our vehicles so we can get out of your hair?" I asked in a civil manner.

"That garage over there is yours. Besides the tank there are tools to maintain them are in there as well. I am bound to offer my assistance to you by the headmistress but please do avoid bothering us. Your training area is also marked on the map in the garage, keep your distance and we will do the same. Your instructor would be coming tomorrow so try not to blow yourselves up until then." The Senshado captain said before leaving us.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." I replied not bothering whether she heard me. I then turn around and looked at my team of misfits. "Right, guys let's check out the garage and get started. I can give you guys a brief run down on operating a tank before the instructor arrive."

"While we are on that topic, who is our instructor?" Soujiro asked out of curiosity.

"The old man said she is Miss Chomu? Chomou? It's somewhere along that line." I answered trying to remember the name.

Opening the huge garage doors, we were all greeted by the silhouettes of five tanks. Turning the lights on, the sights of a German Panzer 3 Ausf J medium tank, a Russian BT-2 fast tank and three English Valentine Mark 4 Infantry Support tanks greeted all of us.

" will do." I commented still admiring the tanks. Some were less impressed by the tank's appearance. The Panzer 3 still have winter camouflage from possibly years ago while one of the Valentine is not painted at all and the rests have their camouflage half removed. However, everyone soon get pass the issue with the appearance and come to appreciate the tanks. The most excited is probably Tetsuo and his crew of gearhead. Upon switching on the lights, the three of them immediately went to the tanks and begin to check every tank in no particular order. When one of them discovered something exciting in a tank he would called out like an excited child and the other two would crowd him to have a look.

Once the three of them settled down, we begin to allocating the tanks. Me and my friends got the Panzer 3, Tetsuo and his gearheads got the BT-2 and the other groups all got a Valentine. Luckily for all of us, all of the tanks were in working order and I got down to instructing each group with some help from my crew that I have taught a bit ahead of time.

Everyone soon got used to the temporary arrangements in this girl's school and went about as normal students. The instructor, Chouno Ami, came on the second day and advised us. Our progress from there on skyrocket. Tetsuo and his crew quickly became adept at handling the BT-2 and even taught the rest of us on vehicle maintenance, Fukuda became a pro at long range shooting and the rest of us improve in everything in general.

On the day before the demonstration match with Hera's High School's Senshado, we were conducting our practice like season Senshado members. At the end of practice, we held a meeting to discuss on the match's strategy.

"Okay guys, final maintenance and strategy done and we have practice all we can in the time period given to us. Go get some rest and fight our hearts out tomorrow. There is no need to worry about the outcome because the match will speak for us;." I said concluding the meeting and dismissing everyone.

Some distance away from the Sparta student's garage~~~

"They've improve so much over the week Captain Yamato. There's a chance we may have a fight on our hands." a Senshado member commented to her club's captain.

"Yes. That is why we are going to do reconnaissance I will be damned before I let them win." The captain said calling a teammate. "Hello. It's Kyouko. Get the girls ready. We are reconning their garage tonight."


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

An update where I am on time. The planets must be aligned.

A little announcement before we start here. While writing this chapter one of my friend pointed out that the characters Kitagawa Satoshi( the guy that enjoys music) and Okita Toshi (the guy with the photographic memory) had names that are similar enough to cause confusion. Imagine calling one Satoshi and another Toshi. Heck even I got them mixed up a few times. I know I am awesome to not noticed something like this earlier am I right? Haha. So to make my life and hopefully yours easier, I changed Okita Toshi to Okita Takashi. I did it for the earlier chapters as well so yeah. Sorry for the sudden change. Hope this is not a pain in the ass.

Another thing...I swear this is the last announcement. This is my first tank battle chapter so I am trying to find a way that is exciting to tell it. I tried a multiple point of view approach for this. If it is not up to what you expect please let me know about it so that I can improve on future chapters. Again, do leave a review if there is anything you think I can improve on. it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks in advance.

Now that that's out of the way, let's continue on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"This is stupid." I heard over the radio of the Panzer 3 as I poked my head out of its commander cupola to look around the dense jungle. Four of our tanks are all lined up in a firing line in the jungle with all guns aimed at the only logical approach while me and my crew in the Panzer 3 are positioned to provide flanking fire at the kill zone.

The match was supposed to be a small demonstration but it had attracted quite a few interested parties present. Besides the principals of the two schools involved in the match and Sparta High School's committee members, I heard that Maho and her mother, Mr Tsuji, the MEXT official, Mr Kodama, the Senshado Director, and a small time news station is present along with the rest of Hera's High School's population.

"As someone once said, if it's stupid but it works, it ain't stupid." I answered as I continued my lookout. Sure enough the loud boom of a Matilda Mark 2's 2 pounder was heard moments later. "Tank ahead full!"

In the Mathilda in question~~~

"Exactly like how they plan it." Kyouko said to herself with satisfaction. She then looked at her radio operator. "Have the team to commence attack. Tight wedge formation with Matildas in the centre and two Somua S35 on either flank. We will try to hit that Panzer 3 flag tank. If they fall back we will just roll up their flank and end the match."

In the VIP room~~~

"Looks like your students are having some trouble there." Headmistress Kuribayashi commented to Mr Kenshin who was sitting beside her.

"To be able to locate the enemy and come up on their flank with such speed could only mean a reconnaissance sometime before the match. Since the plans are in the enemy's hands this match is decided." Mrs Nishizumi commented.

Mr Kenshin wordlessly watch the match as shells starts firing. On the giant screen in the room, he sees the Panzer 3 frantically zigzagging to dodge the hail of shells fired by four Somua S-35 and three Matilda tanks. Something is off in his student today. The ambush itself made sense. A firing line to pin down the enemy and flanking fire to end the game is the most basic of tactics Keiji employed. But there was no bait for the trap. That is not something that Keiji would miss. To compound his confusion further, Keiji is leading the enemy team away from the ambush site. Maybe he is not used to Senshado or is he nervous with what was at stake?

"This seems troubling." One of the Sparta High's committee member said.

"Please do refrain from making any hasty conclusion." Suzaku said nonchalantly while being seated behind his headmaster. He had requested Mr Kenshin to view the match out of curiosity the day earlier but he does not seemed interested in the match whatsoever. "I fought with him in many SurCom matches and one thing I know for certain is that the fight is just getting started."

"And yet he is now being boxed in by the enemy." Mrs Kuribayashi pointed out.

"That's because he let's them." Suzaku said leaning back to his seat giving off a bored impression. "He would allow his enemy to hunt him and then turn the table on them ending everything. That is how he earned the nickname Wounded Wolf. Though beaten to death, the wounded animal would fight like a devil."

"That and Senshado is another sport. They are different." The head of the Nishizumi style said losing further interest in the match.

"Mother, I went through some of his matches" Maho whispered into her mother's ear. "He is using one of his more common tactics. Keiji would show the enemy what they want and use it to lure them into an ambush. It is what he is doing now."

"We will look at the outcome then." Mrs Nishizumi replied nodding at her daughter.

In the Panzer 3~~~

"Takashi hard left and up speed!" I yelled into the intercom and the tank responded immediately just barely dodging another 47mm shot from a Somua. "Satoshi they done yet!?"

"5 more seconds boss!" Satoshi announced after contacting the rest of the team.

"Takashi get us there!" I ordered and the tank veered violently to the right and continued at high speed. "Soujiro give me all the AP rounds! Kyoji except flag tank hit the tracks!"

"Fucking time!" Kyoji called out in excitement as he fired the 50mm gun of the Panzer 3 for the first time in the match. Disappointingly, it missed the Matilda it was intended for."

"You missed you idiot!" I yelled out. "Do you know how to use that thing!?"

"Fuck off! It's hard enough as it is and I can do without the yelling!" Kyoji argued back as Soujiro quickly load another round and signalling Kyoji. "Firing!"

This time the round flies true to its intended target. The Mathilda, with its left track hit, veered suddenly to the left and rammed into the Somua to its left detracking its hapless neighbour. The impact must have caught the Mathilda's gunner by surprise because the Mathilda's gun went off point blank at the side turret armour of the Somua taking it out of the match.

"Damn fine hit! Now slap the flag tank on the turret!" I instructed and another shell flew to the Mathilda flag tank bouncing off the turret. In response, three tanks fired their guns at us. "I think we pissed them off!"

"Ten seconds to target!" Takashi announced. As if like clockwork, Satoshi started counting down on the team frequency

"Valentine 1 to all tanks! Sending rounds!" Ryoji yelled on the team's frequency when we reached a small clearing. His announcement is answered by the treeline on the opposite end of the clearing up to life with cannon fire.

Almost immediately, two Somua had their tracks shot out from underneath them by a hail of lead. Completely trusting the aim our teammates, we weaved through the storm and made a hard right. Barring the enemy flag tank that continue to pursue us, the whole of the Hera team is now pinned down by the constant shelling. If any of them were to turn and pursue me in the Panzer 3 they would be exposing their sides to the rest of my team and that would be the end of the match. For them to rejoin their commander in the flag tank they would need to push through my team's firing line. Leaving behind the ambush site, my team continued to lead the pursuing Mathilda into our final point of interest.

Knowing that they need to push through the Sparta boy's firing line to continued, the still mobile Matilda and Somua continued their advance with the two immobalized Somua providing cover fire and working as shields for their teammates. Very quickly, a shot went into the track of Ryoji's Valentine tracking it and denying his team the ability to maintain the firing line while conducting a fighting retreat.

"Damn it! We not going anywhere! All tanks hold the line!" Ryoji announced on the team's frequency as two more shell hits his turret making a loud metallic scraping noise before flying off at an odd angle. "We won't be falling back now!"

In the VIP viewing room~~~

"An interesting turn of event if I have to comment on it." Mr Kenshin said satisfied by Keiji's carefully laid out plan. His student never intend engage the opposing team with the initial formation to begin with. He was actually luring the enemy with his own tank and forcing a frontal engagement before separating the flag tank from the rest and taking it out. "Do you still think my student is in trouble Mrs Kuribayashi?"

"It's a frontal assault with equal numbers. The team with more experience would triumph." The headmistress of Hera countered. She is, however, now watching the match more intently than before.

In the Panzer 3~~~

"I think they are trying harder to hit us don't you think?" I asked as our tank dodged another shot. Our tank replied with one of our own.

"Really? I think they are still doing the same." Satoshi commented while receiving a report from the rest of the team. " Two Valentine tracked. They will be holding."

"I guess we should motivate them more." I mentioned as I opened the Panzer 3's commander hatch and poked the upper half of my body out of the tank.

"What the heck are you doing?" Soujiro asked looking up at me.

"Giving them extra motivation." I answered as I smiled and waved at the Mathilda behind us. In response, the Mathilda increased its rate of fire. "I think they got angry."

"That's great." Soujiro said giving me a smile. "Now...can you kindly get back in the tank before you have your blood spattered all over the bloody tank!"

"Satoshi we are almost at the cliff!" Takashi announced with a chuckle as I got back in while grumbling at Soujiro for being a killjoy.

"This is Panzer 3! Engagement code 'this is Sparta'! Send them in!" Satoshi announced on the team frequency after hearing Takashi.

Back at the ambush site~~~

"Valentine 1 here! We are pinned by heavy fire! We can not send them yet! Too much fire!" Ryoji replied in frustration.

Ever since the group started their static defence they were successful in tracking three of the four enemy vehicle before them. But since they tracked the third Hera tank, they have stepped up their effort to breakthrough the defensive line. Barring the BT-2, Valentine and Somua's thick frontal armour would shrug off any shell fired by both team. But from the side, turret included, both type of tanks are vulnerable. Knowing this the girls acted swiftly. The three immobile tanks provided cover fire, forcing Ryoji and his group to face them, while the still mobile Somua tries to flank Sparta's formation while using their team's tanks as shield. It is now almost in position to fire flanking shots at the whole Sparta team.

"Negative! We are sending them now!" Satou called out over the radio. "Valentine 2 here! We are charging that Somua on the right! Request cover fire! BT-2 that should give you five seconds! Can you make it!?"

"Who are you asking!? Of course I can jolly well make that!" Tetsuo yelled back from the comms of his BT-2.

"We don't have a choice now do we!?" Ryoji asked rhetorically. "Cover fire!"

At the same time, Ryoji and Fukuda's Valentines both started firing their shells at a rapid pace. Within those vehicles, the crews worked furiously in handing fresh shells to the loader who removed the still hot and now empty shell before shoving the new shell in, burning their hands in the process. The gunner used the now short loading time to divide their fire between the three vehicles in their sights, forcing the three tank's turret to face them lest they have their weak side turret pelted with 2 pounder shells. The interior of the Valentines quickly heat up due to the heat radiating off the multiple empty shell casing now lying all across the bottom of the tank. The air is now thick with the smell of cordite as the ventilation fan is unable to keep up with the amount of gas that is being generated. Everyone was sweating furiously even with all the hatches opened. But in that moment, no one noticed the discomfort. In that moment, they were only focused on doing their task to the best of their ability. They need to cover their teammates and that is what they were going to do.

While the other two Valentines started firing, Satou's Valentine violently traversed to face the flanking Somua. Then like a caged starving beast let loose on its prey, the tank charged forth with reckless abandon. Satou directed the gunnery while making sure their on course to their final target, giving out adjustments to both driver and gunner. The gunner focused on correcting his aim making sure to get the Somua's attention while the loader focus on making sure that the 2 pounder keeps firing. In that moment, they are only focus on doing their best. They need to create a five second window and that is what is going to happen.

Directly behind Satou's Valentine, Tetsuo and his crew in the BT-2 rammed into the Valentine and revved their engine, giving their shield any extra speed possible. Tetsuo, the driver and commander, was focus on optimizing the tank's RPM for the extra speed boost. Kasuma, the gunner, was outside the turret waiting for the right time to have his tank pull away from their guardian. Tamaki, the loader and radio operator, focus on confirming their future course. They need to make the window given to them and that is what they are going to do.

The Sparta tank crews knew that this fight is not winnable. No matter how hard they trained in the week prior to this they all knew that they would not be able to beat seasoned tankers in a frontal assault. But that is not what matters now. What matters now is that they do their best with the limited training they have. For each one of them, this is a matter of Sparta high school pride. They would not permit themselves to do nothing less than their best.

Due to the shells fired at them, the three immobalised Hera tanks were forced to face the two Valentine in front of them and allowed Satou and Tetsuo to proceed unharassed. Enjoying a protected flank, Satou and his tank traded shots with the flanking Somua. Both side traded shots that would bounced harmlessly from their opponent's frontal armour. All this while Satou's Valentine, boosted by Tetsuo's BT-2 from behind, got ever closer to the Somua.

When it's crew finally realised what was going on, it was too late, even though they threw the Somua into reverse. Even though they threw the tank into a hard right turn. It was too late. Although the Valentine was a slow vehicle, it was fast enough to ram into the Somua in front of it. It was fast enough that the force of the collision threw the crews of both vehicles out of their seats. It was fast enough to create a collision that distracted the other Hera's tanks.

The combined effort of all four tank had bought Tetsuo's crew the time they needed. Just moments before the collision, Tetsuo peeled his tank away from Satou's Valentine and sped away with directions from Tamaki. By the time Hera's tankers come to their senses, the BT-2 was already doing 40km/h and nearly out of effective gun range. When the Hera's tankers starts shooting at the BT-2, the shots were already missing by a wide margin.

"BT-2 to Panzer 3, we will be on target!" Tetsuo announced over the team's frequency as the three friendly tanks behind them continued to fight on.

In the VIP viewing room~~~

"Its getting interesting." Suzaku commented sitting up. The events of the battle has finally caught his attention.

In the Panzer 3~~~

"Alright Kyoji, the cliff's to our left in ten seconds. You know what to do. Fire in your time." I said giving Kyoji a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Kyoji merely nodded in response as he made minute adjustments to the Panzer 3's 5cm cannon. His breathing is now slow and steady. Takashi, knowing that we are about to take the deciding shot of the battle, steadies the metal beast as much as he could. He was aided by Takashi who calls out any obstacles in front of the tank. They both know that every change in direction or speed would increase the chances of Kyoji missing his mark. Soujiro already has another shell on his lap and his hands ready to reload as quickly as he can. He knows that if this shot miss there will be a very small window for a second shot. I faced the front of the tank and counted down the seconds for us to reach the edge of a 8 meter steep drop.

Kyoji was quiet when he fired the cannon. No one questioned him. We all knew that he needed to concentrate and even talking would break the delicate concentration for such a shot. Then again, no one needed the announcement since everyone in the tank could hear the cannon firing. The shell flew straight and true. Its destination the Matilda's right track. Kyouko and her crew saw the shot coming and drove slightly to the left to evade the shot. Their efforts were wasted. Kyoji had accounted for this and adjusted his aim before firing. Kyouko and her crew drove straight into Kyoji's shell. Sure enough, their right track shatters at the point of contact and the Matilda veered violently to its right, stopping only inches away from the drop.

Upon hearing my confirmation of the hit, Takashi took the tank to the left so that we would approach the Mathilda from behind. He gave the turn a wide berth so that we would be at full speed when we reached our target. While lining up for our final approach, we heard a loud cackle over the team's frequency. It looks like Tetsuo and his crew in the BT-2 made it in time. Looking at the Panzer 3's 4 o'clock, I caught the sight of them mid-flight before seeing them making a spectacular landing to the right of the Panzer 3. All was according to plan.

Even from behind we knew that neither the Panzer 3 nor BT-2 could penetrate the Matilda's thick rear armour. It was, after all, built as an infantry support tank and therefore have thick armour since speed was of no concern to the tank. It just need to keep of with infantry. On the other hand, both the Panzer 3 and BT-2's frontal armour is not thick enough to shrug off the shells fired by the Matilda. It would be an advantage for Kyouko and her crew if we actually plan to keep firing until a lucky shot penetrated the Matilda. But that was not my plan.

Probably knowing what was going to happen, Kyouko's tank concentrated its fire on the Panzer 3, the flag tank. As long as they were able to hit us in the Panzer 3 they would win. As if Takashi would allow that. With some directions from me, Takashi weaved the Panzer 3 through a hail of 2 pounder shells without missing a beat. We are ramming the Matilda off the drop and we would not be denied its conclusion.

Both the Panzer 3 and BT-2 reached the Matilda at the same time, ramming it at full speed and making a loud crash in the process. The momentum of both vehicles transferred over to the Matilda and pushed it over the edge and rolling down the drop. It came to a stop on its stop on its back at the bottom of the drop. It took a second or two but the knock out flag finally popped out from the tank signalling an end to the match.

The announcer stuttered as she announced the outcome of the match. But we already knew the outcome. Satoshi announced the news over the team's frequency and everyone starts cheering. That was one heck of a fight and we were all satisfied that we were able to gave it our all. The result of the match itself was of little concern for us as long as we felt that we have given our best.

"This is Panzer 3! Damn good fight out there! Great job everyone!" I yelled on the team's frequency. I was responded with more cheers and inaudible excited chatter from everyone. "Let's see what the school's committee thinks of this!"

In the VIP viewing room~~~

"That's something unexpected." Mr Kenshin said clearing his throat. The room was dead silence ever since the result was announced. No one expected the match to be brought to an end in such a manner. Well, except for Suzaku who was pacing the room barely able to keep his excitement down.

"Unexpected?" Suzaku asked in disbelief. "That was classic Suzaku there! My god did you see how he leads them into that!? And the ram! Holy...that was his signature method in SurCom. Coming here to watch him is definitely worth it! He is the only one crazy enough to actually pull this off!"

"I have to say. Those boys of yours are really something else. Congratulations on the victory Mr Kenshin." Mrs Kuribayashi said as she got up to shake Mr Kenshin's hand. "To face such odds with so much confidence and determination."

"Thank you for hosting them and the match." Mr Kenshin said as he got up and shook her hand. In the background Suzaku rants on about Keiji. "Like I said before. These boys has the school's fighting spirit in them. Something I want to bring back to my school. I would rather torch my career than to leave them out to dry."

"I hope they can pull this out for the next five matches Mr Kenshin." Mr Tsuji said getting up to leave.

"Mother, may I participate in one of those five matches?" Maho asked discreetly. His fighting style is exactly that of his SurCom style. Having order in the chaos. Having surgical strike with a blunt force in an attack. Like her sister's style it was unconventional but yet she is able to see Keiji follow some form of conventional style. Maho is curious. She wanted to see how she would fair against it.

"It's not everyday that you would show so much interest in another team." Mrs Nishizumi commented. This was the first time her daughter has taken an interest any other team. Barring that of Miho's of course. It was the first time that Maho actually requested for a match. Though Maho was nearly expressionless, she could see the eagerness in her daughter's eyes. Thus far her daughter has only acted out of a sense of duty. It was the first time she saw her daughter acted out of her own desire. She still detest the idea of men participating in Senshado but she would not stop her daughter from participating. Especially when her daughter showed some personal interest in this. "If that is what you wish for then I approve of it."


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

Ya I know I am incredibly late with this update but...uh...eh what the heck...I can't really come up with a good excuse so I think I will just say it straight. I was actually at a loss at how to continue from the last chapter and procrastinated for quite some time. don't get me wrong, I actually have an idea of the story as a whole its just that I don't know how to continue immediately after the last chapter. It even got to the point that Maho drove into my house with her Tiger and force me to write at cannon point. Haha..ha...Not funny? I am terrible at telling jokes? Okay then...I'll stop...FOR NOW~~ 'insert maniacal laugh'. Still not funny? Okay I'll stop this nonsense...

Joke aside, I am really sorry for the late update and hope you guys don't kill me for it. so like the usual, any comment and review of the chapter and the story as a whole would be greatly welcomed and received so don't be shy. Now, on with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"That was something else." Kyouko said as she joined me at the entrance the garage allocated to me and my team. It was after the match and I was overseeing the maintenance done on the vehicles loaned to us. "Can't say that I've seen anyone win via ramming before."

"Uh...thanks I think." I said hesitating in my response. "Any of your crew injured?"

"Everyone is fine. A bit shaken and confused but otherwise fine." Kyouko answered as she looked at me inquisitively.

"Is there something you like to ask?"

"I can't help but felt like my team was following your rhythm during the match. Even though we were the ones with the initiative I felt as if we were being led on. It felt as if you knew we were planning to attack you there."

"Well, I had a rough idea of what you were thinking of all along and planned accordingly." I answered casually and Kyouko gave me a puzzled look. "If you recall, you paid this place a visit last night and took some information with you."

"Yes...recon is allowed after all." Kyouko explained. "So I took a peek at your plans."

"You took a peek at a plan." I corrected her. Seeing her look even more confused I elaborated. "I knew that recon was allowed and that you would do it when you saw how fast we progressed in a week. So I had a fake plan in here. It was a simple ambush plan so I can guess with some accuracy what you plan to do and actually plan accordingly. In other words I gave you a suggestion on what you should do and plan accordingly."

"That sounds convoluted." Kyouko commented letting out a sigh. "Well, you beat us with it so I cannot really say anything about it."

"To be honest with you, a few of the guys here actually thought the same way up until you guys start doing exactly as he described." Kyoji said as he put his left arm on my shoulder and leaned on me. "I remember him saying something Operation Fortitude and counter-intelligence but I think it's more on the line of us planning around you planning around our plan. Quite the mindfuck right? But that's our Keiji here! Haha!"

"Thank you for that Kyoji. Are you here just to annoy me?"

"That and to tell you that Mr Kenshin would like to see you in the staff office." Kyoji answered before going back to what he was doing earlier.

"I'll be heading off now. We will make sure to have all the vehicles in working order before we go back to our school so you don't have to worry about maintenance."

"Thanks. And uh...congratulations on the win, it was an exciting match. Though I can't say that I agree with the trouble you guys caused back in your school but by how you conduct yourselves here you have me and my team's respect." Kyouko said as she extended her hand.

"Thanks but I rather we congratulate each other on a well played match. Good game." I said before extending my hand to hers and shaking it and leaving.

Reaching the staff office I was directed to a meeting room where Sparta high's council would hopefully approve the funding for a Senshado club and team. Probably a quick discussion on the club's operations and it's future finances but nothing major that I can think of. Should be simple enough. If I am lucky maybe I can settle it without a fuss. However, my hopes were dashed when I opened the door and was greeted an old man standing on the meeting room table arguing with his student who was also on that table. On one end of the table I noticed a Sparta High council member repeatedly giving ninety degree bows and apologising to Headmistress Kuribayashi while the other council members sat at the other side of the table with their heads lowered in shame and Mrs Nishizumi sitting in a corner rubbing her temple as if having a headache while her daughter looked on quietly.

 _The headmaster of Sparta High and the captain of Sparta High's respected SurCom team ladies and gentlemen. What a time to be a Sparta High student._

Making a point to avoid the commotion at the centre of the room, I approached Mrs Kuribayashi to thank her for all she has done and apologise for the mess unfurling in the room. I then approach the council members.

"After seeing your performance today the council has decided to finance your proposal for a Senshado club." A middle aged lady spoke. "However, as we would be using the emergency fund to start the club, so the budget for the club activity cannot be completely funded. We are already stretching the school's budget as it is so we cannot entirely fund the club's activity for sometime and that long term funding may put a strain on the school's financial resource as a whole."

"It's better than no funding. Thank you for your approval on the subject. My group would find ways to secure additional funding to be at least partially self-sufficient. With the approval of the school of course." I replied with a nod. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes...can you please deal with those two disgrace before the school's reputation drop any further." Another council member, this time a man nearly in tears said as he pointed at the two arguing on the table.

"I rather not touch that landmine but even I start to feel embarrassed at this point." I said as I turned to the commotion. "Sir, Suzaku, can the two of you show some semblance of good behaviour and get down from the table?"

"Keiji you're here! Perfect!" Mr Kenshin said not moving from the table. Evidently he wants me to do something before he and Suzaku would comply. "Help us settle an argument here. Suzaku said that you plan to conduct hit and run tactics. I think that is rubbish since you settled the match early. He then told me that it just so happens that the flag tank was the one that gave chase and that is why you ended the match early."

"And you disagree?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Mr Kenshin says that you planned to set up a defensive line and react to the enemy after the initial contact. But I say that it's wrong because there is little chance that you would actually make contact and if we follow his theory this match is a one in a million lottery win and that it's not like you to take that chance." Suzaku said.

 _My god are you guys looked like a pair of five year olds trying to explain the cause of your fight to your parents._

"So who is right?" the two of them asked in unison.

 _I take that back you guys ARE a bunch of five year olds._

"First, can you guys get down from the table?" I said after a moment of pause to process the ridiculousness of this situation. Seeing them complied I let out a sigh. "Neither of you are right. I planted false information to the other team and plan according to what I think they would do. Are you guys happy now?" I said and got disappointed sigh as a response.

With the meeting done, Mr Kenshin arranged for me and my team to get back to Sparta High with the headmistress of Hera High while the rest, me included, excused ourselves. Just as I was about to head back to the garage, Maho greeted me and the two of us exchange our thoughts on the match.

"Your tactics are good but a word of advice." Maho said with a serious tone. "Your team needs to perform better. As they are now, they can only be considered as a lower average team."

"We have time until the actual matches start. Today was more of a showcase of the team's potential. Plus if you considered that we only started learning a week ago this is good progress."I answered with a shrug. "Are you planning to take part?"

"I have to bring it up with my school for discussion but I am interested." Maho said. "The last match with my sister showed some deficiencies in the Nishizumi style and I am hoping to correct those issues."

"And my team would be the perfect guinea pigs to test on?" I asked jokingly and the two of us share a short laugh together. "You are welcome to participate anytime. Just send e-mail a request to my school once you've cleared things on your side."

Two days after the match me and my team are back on our school carrier waiting eagerly for the club's garage to finish construction and the delivery of five tanks. While waiting I discussed the club's financial problem with rest of the team and we decided to brainstorm for ways to get additional income to finance the club. We eventually come to an agreement on some activities and that we would put Ryoji in charge on the finance since he was able to set up several money making activities for him and his group in his days as a school prefect before he was caught. The most famous or infamous, depending on who you ask, of his activities is the betting pool. Hopefully this time round he keeps things on the appropriate side.

While in the process of concluding our meeting I received a call from Mr Kenshin. Apparently the tanks that I asked for has arrived at the port we are docked in and everyone rushed out to look at our new toys. Lined up side by side at the drop off point unpainted and slightly worn by usage from their previous owners but still awe inspiring. Parked in front of us are two T34-85 medium tanks, a KV-1 heavy tank, a Jagdpanzer 4/70 tank destroyer and a BT-7 light tank.

"Now I understand you guys were hoping for some brand new tanks but our budget is limited so the school bought these second hand." I explained to my team. "I know they may be less reliable than first hand tanks but like I said before, if we take care of the tank the tank will take care of us."

"Yeah you did. And by the looks of those three I'd say the tanks will be well taken care of." Soujiro commented as he motioned to the team's three beloved gear head who are going over each individual vehicles and fanboying over each nut and bolt and fantasizing what they would have to do to maintain each vehicle. "They even did a good job in teaching us how to conduct our own maintenance so I can't really say that it is bad for them to be this enthusiastic."

"Hey guys! Are you going to stand there or are we going to get these tanks into the school?"Tetsuo yelled out excitedly popping out of the driver's hatch of the BT-7. His two friends called out in agreement

"We have to discuss on which crew would get which tank. Calm yourselves down and let's talk it out." I replied with a chuckle. The rest of the team smile first at the enthusiasm Tetsuo and his friends shows and then at my reply.

"You don't have to make it sound so ominous you know?" Soujiro said with a wry smile as Tetsuo and his friends joined the rest of the team.

"So how do you guys want to decide on the vehicle?" I asked looking at my teammates.

"We talked it over like you asked and we thought that we would let you decide" Ryoji answered for the whole group. "Barring you none of us have any prior experience with tank so we thought that you may have an idea of what each group is good at."

It is true enough that none of them have any prior experience and that by pairing each group to the right tank would generate better performance. Some pairings are easier than others. Like Tetsuo for example. Since he has some experience in driving at high speed, although it landed him in hot waters a while ago, he and his crew can take the BT-7. He even likes the vehicle so it would be a match made in heaven. And on the other end is group like Ryoji and his group who are average in most things. Perhaps a T34 would suit them.

After giving the it some thought, I announced which group would take which vehicle. Tetsuo and his group would take the BT-7 as I have been thinking of earlier. The same goes to Ryoji and his group would take a T34 while me and my group would take the other T34. As for the Jagdpanzer 4, it would be taken by Fukuda and his crew as they have experience in shooting, although it was archery. The science behind archery and shooting is similar so there would be little problem in giving them the gun that pack the most punch. Besides, there is always Kyoji to ask when Fukuda needs advice on long range shooting. Lastly, Satou and his crew would take the KV-1. During the match with Hera High, he and his crew shows that they are not shy when it comes to the idea of point-blank combat or even the idea of ramming so giving them the tank with the thickest armour would make sense.

Everyone agreed to the arrangement and drove our tanks into the carrier school. Though they may be second hand tanks, we were very excited to receive them. They would now be part of the club and part of the school. And they would be the instruments that would bring back the school spirit to the students here and all of us understood the significance of driving these magnificent machines into the school. This would be where our journey begin. Like a certain former prime minister once said, 'This is only the end of the beginning'.

Elsewhere in the Pacific Ocean~~~

A blonde girl took a bite from her burger as she watches a video footage with her two friends with great interest. The plasma tv in front of them shows a Panzer 3 in the middle of a Senshado match. As she washes down her food with some Coke, the commander hatch of the Panzer 3 opened and a boy came out and waved at the pursuing tank. She raise one of her eyebrow in interest.

"Hey do you guys think we can have a match with those...what school were they from again?" She asked out loud. "Ah yes...Hercules High…"

"They are from Sparta High. I heard they are trying to open up Senshado to boys and that they are looking for schools who would have a match with them. We can probably get a match with them if we ask for it. That school is rumoured to be focused solely on winning though." One of them replied.

"Hm...sounds interesting." The blonde girl said. She then suddenly got up and stood in front of the television. "I've decided! We will have a match with them and see if that rumour is true or not!"

"Kay is it okay to decide on a whim like this?" Alisa asked already knowing what her commander would do.

"It will be fine! I'll go get permission now!" Kay said as she rushed out of the room.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

I know what you all are thinking. Finally he has gotten around to putting up an update! I know I know. I probably maybe have a chance of having some issues with keeping to my schedule...Probably...Again I am sorry for the delay...you guys probably got bored of apologies at this point right? Heh...

On a separate note, it is Chinese New Year so Happy Chinese New Year to all the Chinese readers there. Actually are any of you Chinese? would be awkward if I wished it and none of you are. Well I am Chinese so I am wishing it regardless. and pipe down I can already hear the gasps of disbelief from you guys. An Asian who is this lazy at updates and stuff? Is it even possible? That is what you guys are thinking am I right? Well I defy that stereotype so there you go.

I am guessing that you guys probably lost interest by the first sentence so I should probably shut up now. Again reviews would be appreciated. Enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

It has been two weeks since our match with Hera High's Senshado team. Ever since then our training has kicked into full gear. Within that time we learned the perks of every tank. From the degree of turret rotation per second to the rate of acceleration of each tank. Everyone made sure to know their tank inside and out. After hours of training sessions we would spend time on the maintenance to keep the tanks in working order.

Both the training and maintenance were back breaking work and everyone would complain of fatigue the next day but when time comes to train again no one miss a session. In all honesty everyone welcomed the change of pace from what they were doing before this. Most were going through their punishment while others just isolated their group from the rest of the school. This is understandable as we were usually the targets for verbal abuse and the like as we had, for the lack of a better phrasing, tarnished the school's reputation for victory. That doesn't sit well with most of the students in the school and hence their hatred for us. In some way, the club is like a form of safe haven where we can get away from all of it and enjoy being regular students. But it was also a double edge sword since it is another topic used to ridicule us, as it is a female sport and all that.

With that being mentioned, it's not all smooth sailing for us. As I soon find out, bringing together people with different interest for the same cause is not without its shortcomings. Trivial matters such as disagreement in music, punctuality and even food are a few of many that comes to mind. Though these idiotic disagreement would flare up into heated argument at times we would always laugh it off in a blink of an eye and no one really takes such things seriously. And that is the situation I find myself in when I entered the garage. Two of my team members arguing on the music to be played while we prep our vehicles for the day's practice.

 _This is my life now. Settling disputes on the music to listen to or whether carbonara or bolognaise is the better sauce._

"Can't we just play both?" I asked tiresomely.

"But which one goes first!?" Both of the disputing party yelled out loud.

"For god sake decide on a coin toss and be done with it!" I snapped at the top of my lungs.

"Hey Keiji. I've been meaning to ask. Don't you feel stressed yelling like that all the time? Are you happy like this? You should learned to relax more. It can do wonders to your mental and physical health." One of of the disputing party asked almost casual like.

"Ya. If you keep this up you may end up popping a blood vessel." The other guy added. All I could do is stare at them while my right eye twitches as I try not to strangle them.

 _What did I do in my previous life to deserve this?_

After a quick preparation with both songs being played, we went about practicing large scale manoeuvres and obstacle course driving. Though we are on a school carrier, we were lucky that ours have plenty of open space. So when it comes to the question of having a big area enough to practice in, the answer is as simple as Mr Kenshin drawing out a rectangle on the school map and declaring it ours to practice in. And that is exactly what happened. It was so nonchalant I begin to wonder is the school going to be alright being run by him. But then again he has been running the school for ten years so he must be doing something right.

After the joint practice, we went about with our own individual practice. Fukuda and his crew practiced on long range fire and shoot and scoot tactics in his Jagdpanzer while Tetsuo his crew practice their vehicle handling and firing on the move together with Ryoji and his crew in the T-34 and Satou and his crew practiced urban combat. Me and my group went about the whole training area helping each team in turn, giving them advice and act as their adversary if needed.

"Hey Keiji! You done with your practice?" Suzaku asked in the garage as we were cleaning up our tanks.

"Yeah we just got off. What up?"

"Just here to see how you're doing. Heard you got yourself a match." Suzaku commented.

"Yeah. The old man got a message from Saunders a few days ago asking to have a match with us." I said as I recalled the message. "Actually it was more like a challenge."

"Should make for a interesting match. So how are things progressing?"

"The usual I guess. Everyone is getting along and so on."

"Then why do you looked so tired?" Suzaku asked sceptically.

"Have you seen the disputes these people have? Any sane man would have strangled them by now."

"So you are saying that you're insane?"

"I am driven to insanity by them." I said and the two of us share a laugh together.

"Hey, if you need any advice on how to run a club you can-" Suzaku said halfway when the commotion near the entrance caught his attention. "Looks like you have some company."

"Apparently so." I said as I excused myself. As I got nearer, the angry shouts became clearer and more heated and threats and insults starts flying back and forth.

"Bitch! I will cave your head in if you open that mouth of yours again!" Satou's voice came from the other side of the door as I reached it and and opened it. He always have a short fuse for people who antagonised him or his friends. And he would not hesitate to bring his fist up either. Brings back memories of our time facing off bullies when we were younger.

"Can you even do that you coward? And was I wrong!? None of you deserve to be here! You are all a disgrace to the school!"

"Alright, what's the problem here?" I said interrupting the ongoing conflict outside the garage and signalled Satou and the others to stand down and let me handle it. It was Senji and his buddies again. Though we tend to get shot at from time to time by other students, Senji's group and a few others would make it their life mission antagonise us whenever possible. One could say that that the higher powers up in heaven decided that there is not enough conflict as things are and proceeded to dump another truck load of it at us. "Here for your obligatory visit of the day Senji? We were wondering when you would show up."

"Ah, the great shame of the school is here guys." Senji said as he gestured to me for his friends earning shouts of approvals from them. "You know I always have question about your manhood but seeing you doing Senshado really explains a lot. I mean why else would a man?"

"Charming. I have been meaning to ask, are you and your buddies purposely taking time out of your schedule to come at us or do you guys have that little of a social life and are so desperate for human interaction that you come here to see us?" I asked in an overly patronizing manner. "If you guys just want interaction all you have to do is ask and we would be happy to introduce you guys to a boulder we have behind the garage. It has such a wonderful personality that I am sure that you guys would get along swellingly."

"Say what you like trash, but the fact remains that you are nothing but a worthless waste of space." Senji said stepping forward to get in my face. He then brought up his right hand and jabbed at my chest with his index finger. "And you have brought together the garbage of the school to try and save them from expulsion is laughable. They are nothing but failures and failures does not deserve to even be on this boat. If not for the old man shielding all of you would be out of the school long ago."

"This will be my only warning. Take back what you said about everyone."

"Or else what? You going to hit me and get booted out of the school? As if you have enough balls to do that. Laying a hand on a fellow student at this point in time will be the end of you." Senji said dusting my chest with his right hand to prove the point.

I just tilted my head and gave a harmless happy smile in response. Senji wanted to continue his fun but he only went as far as to open his mouth. Before he could utter a word, I had my right leg hooking his and pulling it back off balancing him. At the same time I had my left hand holding onto his right arm as my right hand is on his chest pushing him down on the ground. Normally this is used to defend against attackers and may even give them a concussion if done in a certain way but this time around I made sure to apply just enough force to knock the wind out of him when he hits the ground. As Senji catches his breath, I kneel down to his level with my right leg on his chest.

"You see Senji here's a little thing about me that you should know. I have no problem with people insulting me in every possible way known to man. I would usually just brush it off as if it was nothing. But if you were to take a shot at any of my friends here, you better make sure " I said still maintaining my cheerful smile. "But if you were to so much as to take even an insulting glance at any of my friends then we would have a problem. And I am not saying the me pushing you down on the ground problem but more of a me putting you in a hospital problem. Do not for a second think that disciplinary action is enough to protect you from what I want to do with you. Got that Senji?"

After saying my piece I got up and stepped back and took a deep breath. Finally paying attention for the first time in a few seconds, I noticed that my tank crews together with Satou stood in a line in front of me ready to throw down with Senji's friends. They formed a barrier between me and Senji's friends who were on edge since I took down their buddy. Soujiro casually glance over his shoulder and gave me a thumbs up showing that they have got my back. I replied with a smug smile and a nod.

 _Sometimes they drive me mad but they can be great friends at times._

Senji quickly stumble away from me to his friends as they glared at me as if they were going in for a scrap with us. As if on cue, the rest of the club members stepped forward and glared back at them. There is only so much a person could take and at that moment we decided that we have had enough. Even though we tried to accept that it's the price we pay for going against the school's norm, we decided that we would take no more from our schoolmates. And why should we? We did what we did for the sake of the school. Well, everyone except for Ryoji and his crew. They did it to liven up the school and to earn a bit on the side. But my point is that the people in this school needs to wake up. The founder of this school envision a school where students would always give their best and be proud of that effort and not a school where everyone only endeavor for victory. The way things are at this moment is an insult to all that the founder, Mr Kenshin and me and my friends stood for.

Back to the stand off at hand, numerical wise we have at least triple their number and a straight up brawl with no tactics would favour the side with more people. Senji seems to have understood that and that he has stumbled into a hornet's nest with his proverbial pants down. But still wanting to save some face, not that there is any face for him to save to begin with, he dusted himself off with a look of disgusts directed at me.

"You better watch it Shinamura. This isn't over." Senji said pointing at me. He then turn around and signalled his group that they were leaving.

"So...we are all your friends now?" Satou ask breaking the lingering tension after that annoying bunch has left. Looking at him, I noticed that everyone is looking at me.

"Of course. All of you here are my friends. My comrades in arms. And I would trust all of you with my back." I said to everyone and received a warm smile from each one of them. "All except for you Satou. You are like my...what's the word...uh...how do I put this delicately... my dog I guess? Yeah, that fits perfectly . You're like my dog and I wouldn't even trust you with my lunch." I added jokingly and eveyone laughed at it.

"You are a cruel man Keiji." Satou said chuckling as he flipped me off.

"I learned that from you." I replied as I returned the favour. "Alright guys let's finish up here and go. I really need a shower after touching that flith." I said and got a chorus of agreement.

"Glad to see that the you even have the assholes handled." Suzaku said once the activity in the garage returned to normal.

"At some point I do have to put my foot down. It was just coincidence that it landed on Senji." I said with a shrug.

"Well I got to be going. Good luck prepping for your match." Suzaku said as he leaves.

"Oi Keiji are you just going to sit on you ass the whole day!? The tank ain't going to clean itself!" Kyoji yelled at me and earned a few joking insults from the other guys in the garage.

 _Sometimes I wonder if I should love them or strangle them._


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note**

I got this up late again. I think I am incredible at this. But before you guys pull out the pitch forks, I have a pretty good excuse...I think...Please don't tie me to a stake and set me on fire.

For this chapter I experimented with a few things. First is me trying out a third POV on the story. The next one is improving on the battle scene. This includes a better description of the battle ground, team composition, their mindset and battle strategy. And let me tell you the last one is damn difficult to do. But I got it done! And hopefully its not complete shit! Haha!

Also I added some history into this and a few chapter before this! For this chapter it is the early Roman army's way of battle. They would use Hastati as the first group followed by the Principes and last is the Triarii. This particular formation was early in Rome history and was replaced sometime later. Don't ask me because I completely forgot about it. It was in some documentary for those who are curious.

So do let me know what do you guys think of the third person POV and if I should incorporate it more in the story as well as the battle scene. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. So Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

It was their first match on the national level. What more, it was the Annual National SurCom Competition or ANSC for short. They were only junior year students of Sparta High and only a recent addition to the school's SurCom team. To be selected to represent the school on a national level at that stage is shows the school and the SurCom team's confidence in these five first year's ability. Newcomers could expect to to represent the school in lesser matches but only exceptional ones could maybe hope to be in a national match. The five who were sitting quietly with their seniors were selected over at least five other senior year squads. However, none of the seniors present dared to question their abilities. They have all seen their juniors in action and all present were awed by their performance. Besides, the team is already guaranteed entry to ANSC so there is no harm for these newcomers to have a go at it.

"Boss, you sure you're okay for the match?" Soujiro asked Keiji as he rested his head against the wall. "You can always sit this out."

"I am fine. The fever gone down a bit last night." Keiji said still leaning against the wall. "I'll rest after this match."

"Alright boys! Let's go! Remember your training and follow the plan. Victory will be assured!" Vice captain Suzaku called out earning a chorus of approval from the team. Everyone proceeded to exit the prep room and boarded vehicles that will bring them to their starting point.

For a SurCom team to qualify in the ANSC, it has to participate in three preliminary rounds with no more than sixty members per round and win at least twice to participate in the competition. Each match will be against a different school so that even weaker teams would have a higher chance to enter the competition. The match itself is a modified version of the 'capture the flag' match. The team must capture the opposing team flag and hold it for sixty seconds. And instead of both team having a base for the flag, they are allowed to move their flag as they saw fit. Currently, the boys from Sparta High are on their third round with two wins already in the bag. If it were any other case, no one would have allowed junior years to participate. The risk of elimination would be too high and Sparta High would not allow such a risk. However, despite the insignificance of this match, Keiji and his squad cannot help but feel excitement. To them it is a privilege regardless of how the others thought of it and they will give their very best.

While on the way to their starting point, Suzaku pulled out the map of the competition area to go through the plan with the all squad leaders a final time. The map reveals a square one by one kilometres of jungle with vegetations thick that it limits line of sight to roughly two hundred and fifty metres. This little patch of land that was rained over the previous day will be their battleground. On the western side, there is a rough circular hill with a base of seven hundred and fifty metres diameter and a peak of two hundred and fifty metres in diameter. Only half of the hill itself is in the map creating a semicircular highground on the western end of the vegetation there is less dense than the area the hill overlook. The far eastern end of the map is a sharp contrast with it only being covered with grass roughly two hundred and fifty metres wide stretching from the top of the map to the bottom effectively creating a rectangular shaped clearing where one can stand on the northern end and have an unobstructed view of the southern end.

"Alright, as you all know the hill and the clearing gives us little cover so we will be avoiding them like the plague. No self respecting group would even think of advancing through those areas. That leaves us with only the slot in the middle of the map to advance. We will be starting at the southern end while the opposing team starts on the north. After advancing two hundred and fifty metres, Flag Platoon will set up shop in a right echelon formation facing the east. The other three platoon will advance through the slot with First Platoon on the left, Second Platoon on the right and Command Platoon will under me as reserve following behind." Suzaku explained with his hand gesturing at the point of interest on the map. "Remember to send scouts ahead and when we engage them we will flank them with machine gun fire. Also remember the order of battle. Each squad has five guys and three squad makes a platoon. First and Second will advance in wedge formation with the leading squad sending a scout."

"We been over this earlier VC. Don't worry about it!" A third year member said smacking Suzaku on the back. He is the leader of Flag Platoon while Keiji is the leader of the First Platoon and a second year student is in charge of the Second Platoon. "It may be your first time commanding but there's no pressure! We already qualify for the ANSC afterall. This match is more like an obligation to complete the three rounds needed. We shouldn't be exerting ourselves this much. Plus if we are lax in this battle, the other teams would lower their guard in the ANSC and we would be able to crush them without mercy."

"That's strategy right there man! Planning for a future victory!" Someone agreed.

"You got that right! We are in the ANSC to win!" Another added and a few others shouted in agreement. However, Keiji gave no response. It maybe because he disagreed with them or it maybe because of the uncomfortable body ache that comes with the fever giving him a hard time. At the moment he cannot decide on which is keeping him quiet.

The team their facing is from The Old Rome High School or more commonly referred to as TOR High. Their usual tactic is similar to the Rome of old. They would deploy their first years as vanguard, the second year behind them and the third year behind those. The logic of this is that the first years would soak up more experience as the vanguard while the second year providing aid as needed and the third years stepping in when the situation requires it. This system would always ensure that when a first year eventually become a third year student he will have enough experience to teach his juniors. However, with them winning one match and losing another, they needed a paradigm shift. And that is exactly what Tanaki, the captain, did. Rather than the traditional three line advance with the first years as vanguard and third year as reserve to engage the enemy in a standard shootout and possible flanking move, this time around they would be encircling the enemy.

At the field where spectators have gathered to watch the match via a giant television screen, a couple found a comfortable spot to watch the match. It was the first time watching their son in a match and they could not be more excited of it. As they sat, the loudspeaker begins its introduction of the day's match while the screen shows two man in their mid thirties sitting behind a desk.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our third match of the day! It is the match between Sparta High and TOR High! Jerry here! Tom and I are your hosts for the match!" Jerry, the announcer with a short stubble beard, said with too much energy. "Tom what do you think is going in this match? What are your predictions?"

"Well Jerry, as it stands now, Sparta High has already won two matches allowing them into the ANSC while TOR High still needs one more. Basing on these scores we can expect a relatively one sided match." said the clean shaven man sitting to Jerry's right.

"And why is that Tom?"

"You see Jerry, though Sparta High is known to be one of the top school when it comes to SurCom, and they are also known to consider the long term. What that translates to in this situation is that they would likely just put in enough effort to not embarrass themselves rather than to win it. Since they already have two win they would probably want to conserve their fighting strength for future matches. On the other hand, TOR High needs another win so they would probably go all out here."

"Planning ahead for the big win. As expected of Sparta High." Jerry said as he flipped through a list of students participating in this match. "And to prove your point Tom, today they even allowed a squad of junior year students to participate. An unprecedented move by them. And to have the vice captain in command instead of the captain, it seems that they had already written this match off to preserve their veterans for the future."

"Indeed they have. And for those who are wondering, Sparta High is a bit unique. Their first years are usually called junior years while their second years are first years and third years are called second years. This is because the school itself has an extra year. The senior year students. This is offered to students who are planning to enter for university. So far only Sparta High has offer such a class and any students in this senior year would act as advisors to any of the school's club. I suspect that is what we are seeing here Jerry. Probably a senior year has advised them on the appropriate stance to take and the Sparta High students are taking it."

"It's no wonder Sparta High has such a solid reputation in SurCom and any other sports. Having the most experienced students guide them really gives the school an edge!" Jerry exclaimed. "But to me it seems like someone is trying to cover up some plot issue with this! Quite a sloppy writing if you ask me!"

"Careful with the fourth wall breaking there Jerry." Tom warned with a laugh. "We don't want them to know we can do that."

"Neh dear, it sounds like his team is not going to be doing much in this match. Will our boy be okay?" The lady asked her husband. She is clearly concern about her son. "They said that it is not the norm for junior year to participate."

"He will be alright Takagi. He is a very strong willed boy after all. There's no way he will just sit around and have that kind of a match." Her husband said patting her head to comfort her.

"Reminds me of a certain someone." Takagi said eyeing her husband playfully. "A certain someone who keeps trying to confess to me no matter how many times he failed."

"O-Oh. Really? I wonder who was it. He he..." The man said awkwardly laughing. He knew it was him but refuse to openly admit it.

"Hm...You don't really know?" Takagi asked with a smug smile plastered on her face as she looked her husband in his eyes. "In the end he screamed 'Hwa! Why is it so hard to confess to you!? Every time when the mood is right something comes up and ruin it! Argh! It's so hard to tell you that I love you!' at me and then proceeded to kiss me." She said imitating what happened some ten plus years ago.

"Oi. I don't remember kissing you on the spot. In fact, we didn't even kiss until our…" The man said correcting Takagi halfway before realising that his wife would never mistake what happened that day. Then it dawned on him that he has been had. Seeing the look of realization on his face, Takagi covered her mouth and laughed at her husband's expense.

"So you do know who was it, Shinji." Takagi stated showing a smug smile.

"I-It was me. A-Anyway the match is about to start."Shinji said redirecting Takagi's attention back to the giant screen in front of them.

After a quick announcement by the commentator the match was on. In the northern end, TOR High students advanced with quick haste to their positions. In the centre, ten second and third year students with a variety of assault rifles advanced a short distance from the starting point and set up a defensive line to defend the flag. The other ten third years, half armed with light machine guns and the other half being the best shooters with assault rifle, made their way to the extreme left towards the clearing where they would advance southwards. Between these two groups are the twenty first year students advancing in two columns through the forest. They together with the ten remaining second years, also equipped with at least five light machine guns, which are proceeding on the right towards the hill would flank Sparta High while after the centre group engaged them. Then the third years on the extreme left would move into the rear of Sparta High closing the trap and hopefully tip the scales in TOR High's favour if not completely winning the match. All of them knew this is their last shot to enter the ANSC and they will bitterly contest for it.

On the other end of the map, Sparta High advanced at a more leisurely pace. Barring Keiji and Suzaku's squad, the rest of the team moved with a very relaxed attitude and not even bothering to scan their assigned areas. Idle conversations filled the team's radio as they slowly crept to their first way point where Flag Platoon set up their position while the rest moved on in the formation Suzaku mentioned.

The forest, due to the afternoon sun, is unbearably hot for a healthy person but for Keiji, who has a fever, it is worst. While scanning his area for movement, he can feel the sweat pouring out of every inch of his body. At times he can feel a slight dull throbbing pain from the back of his head. That and the consistent aching all over his body is making concentrating difficult. The other four members of his squad were noticeably concern for his well being. Soujiro in particular gave Keiji an occasional glance to check his condition. And everytime his glance was met with a hand gesture from Keiji signalling that he was okay.

Passing the hill that was on their right, Suzaku became even more restless when none of the scouts report enemy contact. A normal battle would usually have some sort of contact by this point. The type of contact would vary from spotting the enemy to taking fire but any reasonable person would expect some form of contact at this point. His initial worries grew into a storm when passing the halfway point and still nothing has been reported.

' _Where the heck are they!? This is TOR High we are talking about! Their order of battle follows an advance of three lines! We would have made contact by now!'_ Suzaku thought to himself as he grew even more jumpy by every crunch of dry leaves or the snapping of twigs. Just as he was about to use his radio, the sound of a variety of assault weapons going off rang out in a distance in front of him. ' _The match is on!'_

"Second Platoon contact from the front. Engaging!"

"First Platoon same! Moving up!"

"Command Platoon, moving up to support! No visual of the enemy! Double time boys!" Suzaku ordered his platoon as they move quickly through the forest. He can now hear the vicious return fire from the two platoon in front of him. He can even hear the shouts of excitement from some of the guys clearly at this point through his own ear. "Flank to the right! We will catch them in a crossfire!" Suzaku called out over the team's frequency as he hurried to the front faster than he would usually do. Something does not sound right. Something was off with the sound of gunfire. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he can feel that something is wrong with this engagement. Something was wrong with it. He must hurry up to the front to see what is it!

"Suppressing fire! Soujiro! Take a squad and the other LMGs from the third squad and start flanking fire on the left! The rest of you give suppressing fire! The flag is just in front of us!" Keiji yelled out over his coms as he let out a burst of automatic fire from his AK-47. "Satoshi! Tell Second Platoon what we are doing and that we will advance when flanking fire is establish! Coor-"

Before Keiji can finished, he was interrupted by no less than five machine gun fire from the left somewhere on the hill. The hill that no one would supposedly use. Almost instantly, the squad Soujiro was leading, no more than twenty metres to the left, was almost wiped out. The only surviving members were him and another LMG user. Before any thought could register in Keiji or anyone around him, a more concentrated amount of gunfire could be heard from the right. That is where Second Platoon is! Is this an ambush? Judging solely by the sound of gunfire, his platoon and Second Platoon would be taking fire from three sides. This is turning into something serious!

"First Platoon return fire to the left!" Keiji called out. Ambush or not he has to keep his platoon fighting. They are the only ones guarding Second Platoon's left at the moment. If they fall back Second Platoon would be endangered. He already heard Satoshi relayed both platoon's predicament to Suzaku. That guy would come up with something. For First Platoon to be useful for that something, Keiji would have the platoon survive until then. But the situation looks grim at this point. One squad has already ceased to exist by this point they are effectively pinned by the opposing team. Things are worst on the right side where Second Platoon is. Half the platoon members are already shot and out of the match and the survivors from the initial twenty gun firing squad of TOR High's first years from their right cannot even move an inch without a hail of gunfire directed at said movement.

"Command Platoon will reinforce Second Platoon. First Platoon hold out until we are done!" Suzaku called out over the team's frequency as he sprinted towards his destination with the rest of his platoon. He knew something was off! There was not enough gunfire from the opposing team! The fact that it didn't occur to him frustrates him to no end. ' _And what the hell is up the TOR High? This is not how they normally play!'_ Suzaku thought to himself as he jumped over a boulder.

However, he will not finish that jump in peace. At the apex of the jump, he felt a shocking pain from the middle of his back. It felt as if an electric shock went through his body firing up all the nerves on his back overloading his brain with too much information. After the initial shock came the fiery burn that felt as if someone had jammed a red hot iron rod onto his back. Before he could formulate a response, he was hit again, and again and again. By the time he hits the ground in agony he had already lost count of how many times he was hit. But he is certain, by the pain and the wet yellow paint trickling down his gear, that he was hit. Grunting as he adjust himself to a more comfortable position, he could see that most of his platoon was also on the ground while the remainder were trying to find the origin of the violent gunfire of five light machine gun and five very accurate assault rifle. Needless to say they were also quickly gunned down. At this time, Suzaku knew why they were so quickly dispatched without any one able to return fire.

' _They came from behind! Those cheeky bastards came from behind! They are boxing us into a kill zone!'_


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's note**

Hi guys. So here's the next chapter. Sorry to make you guys wait but this is a long chapter...well, long by my standards...so I hope it makes up for the delay. Anyways, I will be going back to the first person POV next month. Also I will be trying to make each chapter longer than the last. If there is any advice on that it would be greatly appreciated. Lastly any general feedback is also greatly welcomed.

Now enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"They walked right into the trap Tom! Sparta High walked right into it!" Jerry commentated as he stood up in excitement. "And that ambush on Sparta High's Command Platoon! It was perfect! They were completely wiped out!"

"It was expected for Sparta High to walk right into the ambush Jerry. Afterall, TOR High is well known to follow their standard three line tactic." Tom explained. "No one would expect them to use an ambush. What would be interesting to see is how TOR High finish the encirclement and how Sparta High cope with it."

"You have a point there! Since TOR High hardly uses ambush tactics, they may not be able to perform it to the degree that would end the match!" Jerry concluded. "Oh look! The encircling group is closing in on Sparta High's Second Platoon on the right. They are not slowing down even after wiping out Sparta High's Command Platoon!"

"Boss! Second Platoon is taking heavy fire from the rear! Flag Platoon is assisting but facing resistance! I don't think they will make it in time!" Satoshi yelled out to Keiji. "I thought the Command Platoon was on its way to-"

"That means they're gone! Kyoji cap those machine gunners! Takashi get us an escape route and a new position!" Keiji called out. He already knows the fate of Command Platoon when he heard the Second Platoon was taking fire from the rear. It was supposed to be the direction that Command Platoon was coming from. He then tapped to his senior on the shoulder. The man and his squad has not yet been committed to any action and has thus far only been returning fire to the front. "Get your squad and make contact with Second Platoon! Reinforce them and help them to withdraw! Satoshi will relay the orders!"

"We withdrawing?!"

"Chain of command is gone! We are getting shot from everywhere! We need a better spot!" Keiji explained. Though he supports going down fighting he rather it not be in such a one sided manner. "We need a new spot to keep fighting you get me!?"

"Yes sir!" The senior replied quickly sprinting off. "My guys lets go!"

"C'mon boys! Let's go!" Ohgi, the third year leader of Flag Platoon said as his group trudged through the jungle. There was no sense of urgency in his group. It was after all a sideshow. Since the school has already got its spot in the competition, this match is just for them and newbie Keiji and his squad to flex their muscle. There was no need to give all their effort. If the opposing team were to demand for their surrender Ohgi would jump on it without a second thought. Half way through the forest, two hidden light machine guns open up on his platoon from the front. "Let's just get this over with."

"Shrink down the perimeter! We gotta hold out until help arrives!" Second Platoon's leader, Shiro, announced as he tries to keep the remnants of his platoon together. "Heavy weapons target those to the right and marksmen get those at the rear!"

"Hey! We're here to get you guys out! This place is shit!" The squad leader Keiji sent announced as he approached Shiro while his men added their guns to the depleted ranks of the Second Platoon. Shiro was about to argue when one of his men called out to him. Looking up, he can see why.

"Ya I think we gotta go now! Heavy weapons as reaguard the rest pull back! Have your men lead the way!" Shiro said as he gets his group ready to move.

"Negative! My job is to get you guys out! My marksmen will lead you guys out! The rest of us will rearguard!" The squad leader said as he rush to meet the advancing TOR High students. "My guys lets go! Marksmen get Second Platoon out!"

As nearly depleted Second Platoon hurried about, their opponents on the right, all twenty students of TOR High's first year platoon, started a rapid advance towards them. The rearguard resisted as best as they could. But they were unable to resist for long. Even though the machine gun fire from the rear has lessened significantly, they still faced fire from two different direction. To compound matters, the more experienced third year student towards the north are also advancing just as Second Platoon starts to withdraw. The result was the complete elimination of the entire rearguard of four person in the first ten seconds of the withdrawal by roughly thirty guns of TOR High. Needless to say Second Platoon was next and only six students managed to reach Keiji's First Platoon.

While Second Platoon withdraw, Flag Platoon was repositioning itself to take on its attackers when they too were ambushed. This time, by some of the third year TOR High students who were firing at the rear of Second Platoon. However, the ambush lacked the firepower needed to be effective. But it has served its purpose, to stop any reinforcements and to box in the bulk of their opponents. This ambush also presented TOR High's students with an unexpected opportunity of ending the match quickly by capturing Sparta High's Flag. Sensing the blood in the water, the TOR High's Third years, led by Tanaki the captain of the team, started to manoeuvre to isolate Flag Platoon and end the match.

On the stands the audience watched the development eagerly, cheering as each development became more intense than the last. Some cheered for TOR High to keep up the pressure while some cheered for Sparta High to turn things around. But soon it became clear that Sparta High is losing to many students at too high of a rate. The outcome is becoming more certain by the minute.

"What an incredible push by TOR High! Not only did they wipe out over half of Sparta High's students but they have managed to locate Sparta High's flag and is now isolating them!" Jerry narrarrated.

"Don't count Sparta High out yet Jerry. Look, they are sending a squad to link up with the flag group. They are most likely trying to withdraw towards the south western end of the map. Let's hope for Sparta High's sake that it will turn out better than that earlier attempt." Tom said without missing a beat. Sparta High cheered more eagerly at the news in the hopes that the situation can be salvaged. But the endeavor has cost Sparta High another nine students. Events are steadily turning against them.

'Alright! Flag is with us! We getting the fuck out!" Keiji announced as he and the remainder of Sparta High's team quickly fled to a more defendable position on the south west end of the map with the hill on the on their left to slow down any TOR High's advance from that direction. At this point, every cell in Keiji's body are screaming in pain at every movement made by him. His head is now a pounding mess and his vision sometimes blurred. At times he can feel the world spinning around him and nausea a constant companion at this point. However, he would not rest. Not yet. He and his friends has trained too hard and sacrificed too much blood sweat and tears for him to stop the match and call for medical aid now. He would see this match to its end, whatever that end might be, before he would surrender himself to the medical personnel that is on standby. Just as his vision focused itself again, he noticed two TOR High students unleashed a barrage on a squad from the Flag Command. He yelled out in frustration as he opened fire in their general direction.

"Nee-chan. What are you watching?" Miho asked her elder sister as she entered the living room of their home in Kumamoto City. It is her first year in Kuromorimine and she is currently on study break. Though she rarely has idle time even on these break, she actually have free time today as her mother is away on Senshado matters and Maho has already done the tasks her mother has given her.

"Hi Miho. A friend mentioned about SurCom while I was in Kuromorimine. She said that it is exciting and that I should try watching it." Maho said as she gestured her sister to join her. "I think this is a qualifying match for one of the larger tournament."

"It looks violent." Miho commented.

"But interesting. The tactics at least." Maho pointed out as she relaxed her posture and lean back on the sofa. "The match is decided. There is not enough men for Sparta High to win."

"And I think they are being cornered."

"Yes they are." Maho agreed. "But that one seemed to be driving his team to fight harder. He seemed interesting." Maho added pointing a student who seemed to be directing the others before returning fire at two of his opponents. Something about him piqued her interest. She continued to watch it for a while before the program went to commercial.

"Alright guys! Semicircle defense! Any person that is not Sparta High is to get a face full of simunition!" Keiji shouted as as they have finally reached their new position south of the hill on the west side of the map. Though not much, there were some large boulders and fallen trees that can serve as cover for were lucky that Takashi noticed it when they passed by the area.

' _No. It was not luck. That gaming addict of a moron can recite the Bible backwards with just a quick glance. It's not a question that it was his memory that saved chicken shit of a genius is a blessing from the gods. Or a plot device. I can't decide with this fucking headache.' Keiji thought to himself._

The situation soon stabalised as TOR High's momentum is shattered against the defensive line of Sparta High. However, not all credit could be lay upon Sparta High itself. TOR High rarely conducted their battles in such a manner and now it begin to show its effects. Due to their inexperience in fighting with a different students, they are forced to put more effort towards maintaining communications and their combat capacity has weakened significantly as the situation became more fluid and requires fast and unified action. The inexperience in planning has dispersed the students on to wide area. It served them well initially when the shock of the ambush was in effect but now they found themselves lacking concentrated firepower everywhere. With the loss of momentum, TOR High stopped their assault to reorganise.

A lull is forced upon the battlefield. Both sides use this opportunity to take stock of their situation. Sparta High take stock of their ammo and men. They busied themselves by adjusting and digging in on their position. The result was a convex shaped formation with every gun facing outwards. They still have to decide on what to do next. TOR High also take stock of their ammo and men. They, however, busied themselves to reorganising and had reformed their standard three line formation with the flag at the centre of the last line. They ended up with three concave shaped formation with every gun facing inwards towards the remains of Sparta High. They had long planned for their next course of action and move to execute it.

"Welcome back folks! A short recap for those tuning in right now!" Jerry announced excitedly as the program came back on. "TOR High has successfully ambushed Sparta High resulting in Sparta High being cornered at the south western part of the map with only twelve Sparta students left in the match. While TOR High still have forty seven students left! What will happen now!? Can Sparta High pull off a miracle from this!?"

"I share in your excitement Jerry. This is an unusual match considering how TOR High has play up to this point. What would happen next is anybody's guess." Tom said and paused as he looked at the small screen in front of him. "And it looks like there is more drama from Sparta High."

As things settled down for Sparta High, Keiji discussed what to do next with Ohgi, the only other officer left in the team. Ohgi is suggesting a surrender. They had already participated in their third match and guaranteed an entry into ANSC so there is no need to have the team to remain in the match and risk the possibility of injury. This is, afterall, a combat sport and there is a higher chance of injury as compared to other sports. If any of the skilled members got injured, there is a lower chance of victory in ANSC and they want a win in that. Keiji on the other hand disagreed with him. To him it would be against what Sparta High stood for. There is a reason why the school's motto is 'To always keep fighting'.

"I admit there's no way we can win. But that doesn't mean we should surrender." Keiji said taking off his mask to get some fresh air. The nausea he felt earlier is getting worse and every second is a torture.

"We surrender so that we can perform in the actual tournament here man." Ohgi said slightly annoyed by his junior's persistence. But he is more concern about his junior's health at this point. The match started with his face a little pale but now, Keiji's face is sickly green. Clearly the guy is unwell. This match is like a side quest and Ohgi rather no one suffer any injury that would likely lead to them losing the actual tournament. "Do you even care about winning the tournament?"

"It's not about the winning. Its-" Keiji struggled saying before he felt heaving in his chest and quickly rushed to the side and released his breakfast and possibly last night's supper and dinner into the dirt.

The initially he only heaved out some of his stomach's content and for the briefest of moment, Keiji dared hope that that was the end of that. His hopes were quickly dashed as the next contraction in his stomach quickly and violently emptied out the rest of its content. And when his mouth proved insufficient for the evacuation, some of the content diverted to his nasal cavity and exited from there. Soujiro quickly rushed to his friend's side and stroke Keiji's back to soothe the poor guy. After finishing the deed, Keiji wiped off any dribble of stomach foulness from his nose and mouth with the back of his right glove. He then rested his back in a rock as he catch his breath. Soujiro wordlessly gave him a bottle of water and Keiji thanked him as he rinsed his mouth of the myriad of foul taste that has now camped in his mouth. Due to the violent sudden surge on the second round, Keiji's heart was now pounding at a very fast pace while his breathing has quickened. And as far as Keiji is concern, the ache in his body has lifted somewhat and he can feel his senses heightened.

"Looks like one of Sparta High's student isn't feeling too hot" Tom commented looking at the small screen between him and Jerry.

"No kidding Tom! Did you see how much chunks he hurled out just now!? Oh crap! And just when I think this match has reached its climax!" Jerry said while cringing at the thought of that student vomiting. "Who was that guy anyway? I don't recognise his squad badge! Is he one of the newcomer!?"

"Yes I believe he is." Tom said before the screen once again caught his attention. "But it looks like it is about to get more interesting Jerry."

On the announcer's small screen, the camera is on a first year student from TOR High approaching Sparta High's defensive line waving a white flag. Mid-way between both lines, he stood still and hold up the white flag to declare his intentions to deliver a message to Sparta High. After giving them a moment to process, he then turned three hundred and sixty degrees to show that he is not armed. Receiving the all clear from Sparta High, he continued his walk to Sparta High. The messenger was stopped ten metres from Sparta High and was asked to deliver the message from there.

"Sparta High, you are surrounded and have no hope of winning here. Captain Tanaki from TOR High demands your surrender!" The messenger declared and announce that an answer is expected in ten minutes and a ceasefire will be in effect before returning to his line.

"Oh my god! Tom! Are you hearing this!?" Jerry yelled out as he excitedly shakes Tom. "A demand for surrender! Even though this sports allows it, hardly anyone ever tries it! For a preliminary match this is truly something to incredible!"

"Yes it is. Calm down Jerry. And only done when the situation looks bad for the other team." Tom answered his hyperactive friend and adjusted his wrinkled clothes "Looks like there is some commotion behind Sparta's defensive line. I think they maybe debating on the surrender demand."

Suzaku watched the unveiling events of the match near the giant screen. He and the rest of the students who were out had cleared the battlefield and are now at a resting area for participants. Most of his teammates were not even interested in the match. They were chatting with each other or minding their own business. The only other person who is giving the match any interest was the captain of the SurCom team.

"Do you think the rookie will act like you hope?" Suzaku asked the captain.

"That one's a hard worker. He practiced longer and harder than the rest of us. And his squad always practice with him. You don't get that following with half ass convictions. That rookie has the will that could move mountains." The captain answered looking at the screen. Nearby, he can hear a woman yelling at their coach and medical personnel while her husband was trying to calm her down. She was demanding that medical aid is to be dispatch immediately.

"You are sick and need a doctor Keiji. That surrender demand is a good chance for us to end the match now and do that." Ohgi explained, earning agreement from every Sparta High student there. "Don't worry about it. This match is not that important so we don't need to win it. We need to save our strength for-"

"Is that all of you think of!? Is that what Sparta High is about!? Only winning the fucking tournament!?" Keiji yelled out losing his patience. He glared at every senior present as he got on his feet. "'To always keep fighting'! That is the Spartan way! I joined this damn school because of that value! I joined SurCom believing in it! I did not join to win big matches or to gain fame! I will be attacking TOR High myself if need be! You can all surrender after I am out!"

Keiji then trudged off to the rear of the line. After a moment of silence, Soujiro and the rest of Keiji's squad excused themselves and went after their squad leader. The group of seniors are now alone with their thoughts. His words had cut deeper than any of them thought possible. Where had they went wrong?

As far as they could remember, they were like full of fight like their junior when they first joined the school. They all knew of Sparta High's value and most of them were inspired by it. To fight to the bitter end, never to give up or surrender. Be it in a competition or a last minute rush of homework. When they first joined the school, they all had the spark that they saw in their junior. So what went wrong? How have their fighting spirit rot so much?

They remember joining SurCom and winning uncountable matches with that value engraved in their hearts like all students before them. Those victories were their pride. It was their fame. They wanted more. They wanted to win higher level competition. They wanted more pride and fame like their seniors. So they followed in their senior's footsteps and focus on the victories instead. There was no denying it, they threw away the value that they had hold so dearly for pride and fame. For the first time since they had joined the never ending pursuit for pride and fame, they were ashamed. They were ashamed that they had so casually tossed their values aside. They were ashamed that it took the outburst of their sick junior to make them understand what they had done.

"What happened to us?" Ohgi asked to no one in particular with a disappointing groan as he rubbed his neck. Around him, his teammates quietly agreed with him. They had strayed away. Everyone in the school had.

"You guys going to talk me out of it?' Keiji asked Soujiro and the rest of his squad as they joined him. He was studying the map, trying to figure out what can be done.

"Talk you out of something stupid?" Kyoji asked rhetorically. "We are stupid enough to be your friends so there won't be any of that." He then proudly hold up his Dragunov sniper rifle and reloaded a fresh magazine. "Besides, you need the hand of god to do the shooting."

"I don't know about the stupid part Kyoji said but I can agree with the joining you part" Takashi said.

"And I already had my broadcast pack approved by the SurCom Committee." Satoshi said showing his radio pack. "It'd be a shame if I didn't get to use it."

"And when all is done, you will need someone strong enough to haul your sickly ass to medical aid." Soujiro said and the five of them shared a short light hearted laugh.

"We will be joining you as well" Ohgi declared as he and the others approached Keiji and his group.

"Why the change of heart?" Keiji asked with a smile.

"What kind of senior would we be if we were to let our juniors attack alone?" Ohgi said patting Keiji on the shoulder. "We are sorry for our attitudes. We used to be like you. We would like to be again."

"And we would like you to teach us." Someone added.

"Besides, I think I have an idea of how those sneaky TOR High would be deployed now." Ohgi said with confidence.

"Well what do you have for us senpai?" Keiji asked now having more faith in his senior's resolve.

"I say they redeployed back to their standard three line formation." Ohgi said as he arranged some sticks to show what he was talking about. "They know they had us cornered. To maintain that they would need to have a tight surround in case we get any ideas. The ten minutes is to let us scout to see how hopeless it is. With that said, this is their best formation and it will be hard to break."

"How will we break their line boss? If what Ohgi said is true we will be taking heavy losses." Soujiro said.

"To be strong everywhere means that they are weak everywhere." Keiji said looking at Ohgi's makeshift map. He then pointed behind TOR High's lines."We will just need to punch through their lines. Even if we lose the match I want them to know that Spartan do not surrender."

"You going for the flag?" Ohgi asked.

"No. We don't have the manpower to hold it. But we will make them think that that is what we are going to do. Instead we will aim to wipe them out."

"You sure about this?" Ohgi asked unsure if it would work.

"It's a stupid plan." Kyoji said said with an over confident smile on his face. "That would be what they least expect and that is why it would work!" Soujiro and the other two agreed with him.

"You guys are all crazy." Ohgi said before getting up. "But then again, so is 'To always keep fighting.' Let's do it."

"One more problem though." Soujiro said once the finer details of the plan was worked out. "It is time like this that a rousing speech should be given."

"You serious?" Ohgi asked as if Soujiro has lost his mind.

"Very. It would jinx the whole thing if we didn't." Soujiro answered in a serious tone.

"Well, since this is Keiji's plan…" Ohgi said looking at Keiji. "Would you do us the honor?"

"Uh...okay I guess." Keiji said awkwardly and cleared his throat as he figure out what to say. "The phrase 'Come back with your shield or on it.' It is a cheer to send off anyone who is going for any competition. Many thought that means victory at any cost because you only come back on your shield when you are dead and your body is transported on the shield. What it actually means is that even if it cost you your life do not surrender. Because to come back with the shield means that you would have died holding it."

"So it means that you never surrender even if it means you die." Ohgi concluded.

"Yea. So let us fight to the bitter end I guess?" Keiji said in an uncertain tone.

"You can suck at speeches at times." Kyoji said bluntly.

"Oh! Can I use my broadcast system?" Satoshi said raising his hand like a small kid asking for permission. "I got it approved and everything!"

"What broadcast system?" Ohgi asked in a confused tone.

Satoshi puts on additional hearing protection and unveiled the pack he has been carrying throughout the battle. Everyone's jaw dropped as they gawked in awe at the so-called broadcast system Satoshi had been carrying around like a bag pack. The whole rig consist of several portable mini speakers that is somehow connected to an iPod and hooked up to a motorcycle battery at the bottom of the rig. He then explains that he can use a bluetooth controller to select any song he so chose to play as well as being able to have some of the speakers rotate to blast the music forward by use of some swivels and hinges.

"They actually approve that?" Ohgi asked out of disbelief.

"Wasn't easy though. I tell you the revisions I had to go through to get this. Ugh." Satoshi said with a groan.

"At least the enemy may pause and wonder what was going on giving us time to attack. Maybe we can even scare the crap out of them." Keiji said impressed by his friend's ingenuity. Ohgi breaks out laughing as he smacked Satoshi on the shoulder to show his approval. Everyone soon returned to their positions to get ready for the final stand.

With the ten minutes up, it is finally time for Sparta High to answer TOR High's demand. The crowd is restless. Both announcers were on the edge of their seats. There was some discussion from Sparta High but its content was unknown to everyone not present. Suzaku and the captain sat quietly observing. Nearby, a woman is sitting down on a chair provided by the organising committee with her husband apologising to Sparta High's coach for causing a scene. Medical aid will be dispatched as soon as the match ends. Maho, from the comforts of her home, imagined her Senshado team in Sparta High's position and is currently running simulations in her mind on what she could do while Miho watched the match curiously.

"Sparta High! Your reply!" The messenger shouted from his line. He then hears what appeared to be a banjo playing from Sparta High. Confused he looked at his platoon commander for some instructions only to find him and the rest of the platoon equally stunned by the music

"TOR High! We fight to the end! Open fire!" Keiji yelled out just as the music switched to a mix of metal and punk rock. It is Ready to Die by Andrew W.K. Satoshi had picked a fine song.

The cease fire was off. The match is back on. The forest is peppered with a mix of gunfire and loud music. TOR High's first year was the first line and took brunt of the fire. They returned in kind but they were no match for the Sparta High's experienced third years, or second year to Sparta High, and was soon suppressed.

 _This is your time to pay,_

 _This is your judgement day,_

At the centre of the line, TOR High's radioman tries to contact their senior for help when paint splattered onto his face shield taking him out. Another quickly reach for the radio. But a burst from Keiji's AK-47 stopped him permanently. It is then that the platoon commander looked at the enemy lines. Fear grip the poor soul as he was tackled to the ground by Keiji who pulled out the platoon commander's side arm and pumped the entire magazine of 9mm simunitions to him.

 _We made a sacrifice,_

 _And now we get to take your life,_

Keiji then turned to the right and bashed another opponent on the helmet with his rifle butt and pulling the poor soul's sidearm out to put two simunitions into that person's chest. Keiji then started firing point blank through TOR High's first line with both the stolen sidearm and his AK-47. As the guns to his rear turned on him, they were quickly dispatched by Soujiro with his M60 and Satoshi and Takashi's M16s.

 _We shoot without a gun,_

 _We'll take on anyone,_

The three of them had advance through No Man's Land under cover fire and they now joined Keiji in TOR High's first line. Just then Keiji ran out of simunitions for both his gun. He dropped the side arm and reloaded in the open. He does not need to take cover. Takashi was covering him from behind. He is firing quick burst at anyone who was aiming at Keiji's general direction while Satoshi shot at anything else there. They had only need to worry about the flank they are facing. The other side of the line was Soujiro's and Kyoji's job after all. Facing that side, Soujiro is working over the entire flank with his M60. It was a loud gun and it added to the music blasting out of Satoshi's device. And if Soujiro's M60 is a sledgehammer destroying anything within sight, Kyoji's Druganov is a scalpel carefully taking out anyone with incredible precision.

 _It's really nothing new,_

 _It's just a thing we like to do,_

As Keiji and his squad went to town, the rest of Sparta High's participants got up.

"They are charging Tom! Sparta High is charging!" Jerry yelled at the top of his lungs. "They are even blasting music!"

"Not only that Jerry! Look at that Sparta High who charged the platoon command earlier! He is dual wielding his main weapon and a sidearm he got from one of TOR High. He is effectively pinning one whole flank for his team!" Tom called out also losing his cool. "I think it is the same student who threw up earlier! He was also seen talking to the whole Sparta High group during the ceasefire!"

"Who is that guy? I don't recognise his or his squad's insignia! It's a white wolf's head! Tom look it up! The name list! Look it up!" Jerry yelled.

"Later! The rest of Sparta High has smash into TOR High's first line! They are going for close quarters combat!" Tom answered.

"It's CQC Tom! CQC! I've never seen it on such a scale!"

Ohgi and the rest of Sparta High has reached TOR High's first line while Keiji kept them busy. There was no question of what happens next. Tor High's first line is no more. While Ohgi's group was engaged in melee, Keiji had already left charging towards TOR High's second line which was rushing to aid the first line. The adrenalin rush has focus Keiji's vision and sharpened his senses. It had numb the ache in his body and enabled him to temporarily block out the headache. At that moment, he was as effective as any one of his squadmates. Chucking aside a sidearm after emptying it, he grip his main weapon firmly and fired directly into the centre of the reinforcing second line. On the edge of his periphery vision on the left, he could see several guns aimed at him. But he is not concern about it as Soujiro opened fire and splattered them with simunitions. On the right, Satoshi and Takashi also protected Keiji. While the four of them lay a suppressing fire taking out anyone brave enough to attack, Kyoji, with his Druganov sniper rifle, picked off targets as a rapid pace by working through those with heavy weapons first. There was no communication. There was no need. They had trained to the extend where can operate like a well oiled machine without so much as a word. They can read each other's movement and take the best course of action. It is as if they were linked to a hive mind and were dancing to its beat.

 _You better get ready to die (Ready to die),_

 _You better get ready to kill (Ready to kill),_

Keiji soon entered melee range with TOR High's second line. By this time Keiji has emptied his AK-47 and quickly used it as an improvised club as one of the TOR High's second year decide to test Keiji's CQC skills. With his left hand firmly gripping the gunbarrel, using it as a club, Keiji draws out his own sidearm and took down another target. He then tackle a guy who was contacting the third and most experienced line.

"What the hell is going on!? Who is blasting that music!?" Tanaki yelled out in frustration into the handset of the radio. Ever since the time limit is reached, there was no news from both lines in front of him. And the music some distance away is growing louder and louder. Sure he knows the enemy is attacking but he would appreciate it if someone were to update him so he can decide to commit his platoon! He cannot just commit the platoon that is carrying the flag after all.

 _You better get ready to run,_

 _Cause here we come,_

 _You better get ready to die!_

The second line quickly fell into confusion. Some were trying to shoot Keiji, who was engage in CQC with another, only to be shot by Keiji's squadmates. Some who tried to return fire at Keiji's squadmates soon found either a barrage of 9mm simunitions heading their way or an emptied sidearm followed by Keiji himself. But it didn't take long for TOR High's second line to decide to gang up on Keiji before dealing with his support. Four men surrounded Keiji and were about to deliver the coup de grace. They were interrupted by Takashi's and Kyoji's charge while Satoshi provided cover fire. Soujiro also closed in for better fire support. It was then that a nearby TOR High student saw a chance to remove a dangerous enemy. As his gun was empty he charged Soujiro. As a second year student, this was a smart thing to do. Any normal person wielding that big of a gun would be worthless in CQC. But Soujiro was no normal person. For a junior, he is considered strong even to a Sparta second year. Add countless hours of CQC training with his M60 and he is a dangerous machine gunner to engage in CQC as the brave TOR High student soon found out when Soujiro used his M60 to throw him to the ground before getting his chest painted.

 _Your life is over now,_

 _Your life is running out,_

By this time, Ohgi and his group has finished with the first line and was charging into the second line with Ohgi holding the flag with one hand and his sidearm in the other. There were more TOR High remaining in this line than the previous one. This was probably due to the second line being more experienced in combat. This time they were taking fire in their charge. But it did not faze anyone in Ohgi's group as they smashed into the second line for another brawl.

Suzaku and the captain watch the match more closely now. They knew the rookie would not allow a surrender and set up for a long siege. They had not expect him to rally everyone that is left and charge head first into the enemy. The other Sparta students had also taking notice a while ago. Where there was once disinterest, now they were cheering at the top of their lungs and cheering at every tackle and every shot fired by their team. Nearby, the lady who has made a scene earlier was now on standing on her chair and cheering for her son while her husband was worrying that her chair will topple over causing her to fall.

"Show 'em what mama's taught you Keiji!" Shouted Takagi, the lady in question.

"C'mon Ohgi! Whoop his ass!" Shouted a student as Ohgi tackled a TOR High student to the ground.

"Fuck 'em up rookie!" Another shouted.

 _When your time is is at an end,_

 _Then it's time to kill again,_

Not wasting the momentum they built up Keiji and his whole squad now left the second line. Their sights were now firmly on the third line that decided to send out a pair to scout. They quickly open fire on Keiji and his squad forcing them into cover. These shots were far more accurate than the others before them and it was expected. They were TOR High's third years after all. Soujiro, being the one on the far left easily slipped out of their line of fire and shot at them from the flank taking both scout out. But in doing so he ended up on the third line's sight. Soujirou called out to Keiji and tossed his machine gun before charging the third line with his sidearm to draw fire. Keiji caught the machine gun and followed behind Soujiro with the rest of the squad. Soujiro was quickly taken out but he has allowed his squadmates to get closer to the third line. But now the entire third line is focusing on the four Sparta students in front of them forcing them, once again into cover.

"Pop smoke!" Keiji called out and a few smoke grenades were tossed to the front filling the small patch of land between him and the third line with smoke. He then calmly walked out from his cover and into the smoke.

 _We cut without a knife,_

 _We live in black and white,_

Tanaki's nerves are on the verge of breaking at this point. He had not been able to ascertain what was going on. What is worse is the distant music that was growing louder and louder as if foreshadowing the doom that approached them. And when he decide to send out scouts, they were instantly taken out and before he knows it the enemy was already in front of them. He can feel the fear gripping his men when they open fire on the enemy. There was no aiming. Everyone just shot in the general direction of the enemy.

As smoke starts to block vision, Tanaki and his men reloaded. He then decided to scan his surroundings. For the briefest of moment, he thought he saw a humanoid figure moved through the smoke. He started pointing his gun at it but a small opening in the smoke appeared. And what he saw in that opening paralyzed him with fear. In that opening, he saw a pair of eyes. No, rather, his eyes met those eyes. In them, he saw the fire that burn within them. A fire that cannot be reasoned with. He felt the gaze burn directly into his brain. A gaze that tells his it does not care for victory or logic. A gaze that only care for a fight. For the first time since his first SurCom match, he felt a primal fear crept up his spine. A fear that has been pass down by his ancestors from the stone age when they were hunted by predators that is long extinct in this day and age. Then, just as quickly as it struck fear into him, the pair of eyes disappeared back into the smoke.

As Tanaki gathered himself, he noticed that his hands were shaking. Looking around, he can tell that he was not the only one who saw that pair of eyes. Taking a deep breath, he swallowed his fear and motion for his group to remain focus.

 _You're just a parasite,_

 _Now close your eyes and say goodnight_

From the smoke, Soujiro's M60 barked to life as it sends round after round into the third line. Keiji then break through the smoke running towards the third line's far left flank as he continued to fire the M60. He reached his destination just as the M60 ran out of ammunitions. A nearby TOR High saw a chance and aimed at him. Keiji saw the gun and dodged the first two shots. By the time the third shot is fired, he had already forced the gun to point upwards and elbowed the poor man in the chest. As the other TOR High turned and fired at Keiji, he used that poor man as a shield and pushed towards the next TOR High student. He then pulled the sidearm of his victim and emptied it at the nearest TOR High's student.

 _You better get ready to die (Ready to die),_

 _You better get ready to kill (Ready to kill),_

Now Keiji's squad broke cover and charged and the far right flank, screaming as they went. They grabbed the attention of a few TOR High students who opened fire. This time, Satoshi and Takashi were not so lucky and was shot before reaching the third line. Only Kyoji made it. He quickly took out two nearby TOR High student's with his sidearm before using his Druganov to ricochet a round off one of his victim's helmet towards another that was behind cover But that was the extent of his contribution as another seven guns peppered him with simunitions.

As the the third line's right flank was busy with Keiji's squadmates, Ohgi's group, by now only three, quickly advance behind them. And when Kyoji finally felled, Ohgi's group was on top of the right flank and quickly entered melee combat.

 _You better get ready to run,_

 _Cause here we come,_

 _You better get ready to die! (Get ready to die!)_

Tanaki, knowing Ohgi's group would pose more of a threat, send whatever men he could to face them. Ohgi's group was now taking more casualties as they inflict just as much damage themselves. Some were firing at the incoming enemies while others were fighting in hand to hand combat. As the fight went on, the outcome was clear. There is just simply too much people for them to fight. But none of them thought of surrender. Not when their insane junior decided to take on an entire flank of the most experience TOR High students alone. They will fight to the last man.

 _You better get ready to die_

 _(Ready to die)(Ready to die)(Ready to die)_

Ohgi had already fought off two TOR High students when he ran out of ammunition. As he look around him, he saw the final member of his group grab an enemy and wrestle him to the ground. Nearby the remaining reinforcements sent by Tanaki, three by now, decided they had enough and shot at the Sparta student and their own comrade. By the time they saw Ohgi, he was already able to shoot one of them and used him as a shield before picking him up and tossing him at a second one. Before the two hit the ground, he had tackle the third one and finished him off with that guy's sidearm. Ohgi turned around and shoot the second one, who was pinned down by his comrade, just as the second one shot him. The flag Ohgi was holding all this while fell to the ground. That entire flank and Ohgi's group has mutually annihilated each other.

 _You better get ready to die_

 _(Ready to die)(Ready to die)(Ready to die)_

"Sparta's flag is down! Their flag is now up for grabs!" Jerry yelled with a hoarse voice. "Will TOR High capture it!?"

"There is no one there to claim the flag for TOR High! Will they do that or just wipe out Sparta High!?" Tom added in a similarly hoarse voice.

 _You better get ready to die_

 _(Ready to die)(Ready to die)_

Keiji saw the flag went down as he punched a TOR High student in the chest before shooting that guy. He then fired at another before being tackled to the ground. He gave out an angry roar as he punch his tackler in the sides, took that guys sidearm and shot him. He then got up, still clutching his sidearm as Tanaki and the remaining five member of his platoon surrounded Keiji. The end is near as the music blared out its final lyrics. Keiji locked eyes with Tanaki for a second. Letting out another roar, he pointed the sidearm at Tanaki and opened fire just as six guns showered him.

 _Been a long time coming,_

 _Now you better get running,_

 _And you better get ready to die!_

"The match is over people! But that was such a close one!" Jerry announced on his microphone. "I have never seen such a come back in my career! What should have been an obvious outcome is turned upside down by just one student! The one with the wolf insignia! Tom check the name list! We need to know that hero of a man! Even sick he still fight like a lion!"

"No Jerry! I heard stories that when an injured wolf is cornered it would fight without regards to its life! That is what we saw today! A wounded but fierce wolf!" Tom said as he went for the match's name list.

"I think you're right Tom! The one we saw here is the champion of wounded wolf!"

The crowd, in particular the Sparta High supporters, was going wild at the match. It has been a while since anyone saw a match so full of spirit and they were glad to have witness it. This mood was also shared by the rest of Keiji's teammates who were also cheering for the rookie. Suzaku is now allowed to contact his team that was on the battle area and ask Satoshi to pass him to Keiji while the captain just stood there and smiled at the result.

"Hey Keiji. Can you hear this?" Suzaku asked as he pointed the handset towards the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have confirmation that the one who led his team in the final moments to be Shinamura Keiji, a first year student of Sparta High School! You heard me right! A first year student has led his team into such an amazing comeback! For those of you watching at home, the cheering you hear are from the supporters of Sparta High School!..." Jerry announced and continued to go on and on.

"The rookie did well." Suzaku said still holding up the handset.

"Yes he did. He will be the one to bring Sparta High back to its values." The captain said feeling a sense of pride towards his junior. He had finally found someone to carry on the struggle that he, Suzaku and headmaster Kenshin has been facing. He had found someone to bring the fire back to Sparta High.

In the battlefield, Keiji was now resting against a boulder breathing heavily. His strength has now left him and his body and mind screamed in agony. Beside him, Satoshi is calling for medical aid just as Soujiro and the rest of Keiji's squad joined them. Nearby the TOR High students looked at the exhausted figure with awe and astonishment.

"Is he really the one that almost defeated us?" Tanaki asked to no one in particular.

"Hey boss! Don't black out now!" Kyoji said as he smacked Keiji's face.

"I am tired. What is it?" Keiji asked out of annoyance.

"Well you know, this situations rarely present itself. And now that it did, I would regret it if we didn't play out a cliche movie death scene before you pass out." Kyoji explained with a smug smile.

"Seriously? I am about to pass out and maybe throw up into my head gear and that's what you're worried about?"

"Medical aid is on its way so we have nothing else to worry about." Soujiro said with a calming smile.

"I really hate you guys." Keiji said with a groan. "Okay fine which death scene?"

"What about the Lord Of The Rings? The Boromir death scene?" Satoshi suggested earning some approvals.

"Can we go with something shorter?" Keiji groaned feeling his head is about to explode. "Fuck it let's do it."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood but I swear to you, I will not let the white city fall nor our people fail." Kyoji said with a satisfied devious smile.

"Our people...our people…"Keiji said and was given a sidearm that he clutched to his chest. "I will follow you my brother. My captain. My king."

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Kyoji said as he lean forward to kiss Keiji's forehead.

"Whoa whoa whoa. We just agree to the lines okay. None of this kissing nonsense." Keiji said as pushed Kyoji away. The five of them shared a moment of laughter as the medical unit neared them.

* * *

 **Additional note...**

I hope you enjoy that little bit with the song. Was introduced to it by Youtube channel TeamFourStar's series Hellsing Ultimate Abridged...I hope i don't get copyright strike for this. Is that even possible on this site? Anyway back to the current topic...If you haven't watch it go watch it. Its awesome! Was not ask to advertise if anyone was wondering. I really like it and I wanted to express it some way.

And for the wonderful people of Hellsing Ultimate Abridged, if by chance any of you are reading this, please don't copyright strike my ass for this. On a brighter note...The work you guys put out always brings laughter to me even on the worst days! Keep up an awesome work! Am looking forward to the new episode! Also...bitches love cannons!


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**

Well I finally got it up. If you were patiently waiting this whole time then you are one awesome human being to be able to put up with me like this. Hats off to you! Again sorry that I am half a month late. Maybe I should just push the update towards middle of the month. What do you guys think? on a side note, I m returning to first POV. I may consider third POV again in the future but nothing is set in stone at this point. Or maybe I can mix both together into one chapter. Do you guys think that is doable or its just going to be a pile of mess? I think I'll end the questioning here.

So like the usual, any comment and review of the chapter and the story as a whole would be greatly welcomed and received so don't be shy with the reviews.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 11

"And that my dear listeners, is the origin story of Shinamura Keiji, The Wounded Wolf ." Suzaku announced as he proudly crossed his arms at the front of a classroom with Kyoji. They received a round of applause from Sparta High's entire Senshado's team who were seated in the classroom.

"Tell me again why are the two of you telling that story?" I asked in a tired tone.

"Well, our guest is curious about the topic in question so it would be rude of us to not provide her with the information we have." Kyoji explained proudly.

"And why did Suzaku joined in half way through?" I asked almost dreading the idiotic answer that is coming.

"Because I invited him." Satoshi said raising his arm.

"So Ms Nishizumi. Do you have any question?" Soujiro asked looking over to his left.

"I am fine thank you." Maho answered after processing the story. She had come to Sparta High to offer her thoughts and knowledge on Saunders' battle tactics as well as to look into her own tactics for improvements. While she was waiting for her second in command, Erisa or something, to get the briefing files and thumb drive that was left on the helicopter they arrived in, someone had the bright idea of telling the story of the match that made me famous in SurCom. I was also running late and so had no way of stopping Kyoji or Suzaku, who joined in half way.

This is what I get for being five minutes late. Is someone in heaven intentionally trying to screw with me? I bet they get some sick enjoyment out of my suffering. Note to self, always be early and never leave these monkeys alone with anybody.

"Yeah. So that's how I the nickname 'The Wounded Wolf' and the insignia you saw on my helmet the other day." I said with the hope of wrapping up that side story.

"You really not going to tell her that part?" Suzaku asked faking disbelief. "I am disappointed in you Keiji! You are better than this!"

"Apparently I am not but please do add that part in if it makes you feel any better." I said giving up hope that Suzaku will be leaving anytime soon.

"What is he talking about?" Maho asked me out of curiosity.

"You see, TOR High's captain, a third year student, was so impressed by Keiji's performance that he gave Keiji his sidearm, a Smith and Wesson model 29 .44 Magnum. It is a sign of respect in TOR High." Suzaku said proudly. "They hardly ever do that and to do that to a Junior Year speaks volume to what Keiji did. I believe his mother even frame it or something after he took it back."

"That's great and all but why are you still doing here?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because I am here to issue a wager to you and your team!" Suzaku declared to me and the rest of my Senshado team. "Because of what you did, I lost a wager and had to do the Drag Dance with my squad when we docked back at Fukuoka. And now its the right time for some payback!"

"What is a Drag Dance?" Maho asked seeing that a few of the guys in the room were chuckling at the mere mention of the word while Suzaku and some others shivered at the mere mention of it.

"It's a punishment. Sparta High has this tradition where a wager can be issued by a club to any of the other clubs. The loser of the wager would have to do a Drag Dance along with all the others who lost a wager once this ship docked in Fukuoka." I explained to Maho before tuning towards Suzaku. "So what is the wager? And please not something stupid."

"Of course I won't be asking for something impossible. My challenge is simply. All your team to do your best and not regret the outcome of your first match." Suzaku announced. "How's that?"

"Though I feel some unease in this, that sounds about right." I said giving it some thought. "But is it okay for us to actually participate? You know. With us being the black sheep of the school and all."

"It's fine. I spoke with some of the club's representative and student council as well. All of them are okay with it. Plus majority of the school is curious to see what you guys can achieve." Suzaku convinced me. "Besides, The Drag Dance is a school's traditional event. Usually grudges and hatred of any kind would be set aside for these events."

"You have a good point there." I said before turning to the rest of my team that was still seated in the classroom. "What do you guys think?"

"It'd be a good bit of fun." Fukuda answered with a shrug while the others also showed signs of agreement.

"Well, you got your answer Suzaku." I said getting up from my seat to shake Suzaku's hand to accept the wager.

"Sorry for the wait!" Takashi announced in a flat tone as he slams the classroom door wide open with his left foot while both his hands are still on his gaming device. "This school is a damn maze as it is."

"I find it amazing that you can say that when you lead someone through the school without taking your eyes off that device of yours." I commented as Takashi came in and took a seat.

"Sorry for my carelessness Commander! It would not happen again. I am ready for any punishment you deemed-" Maho's second in command rushed in and apologised mid-sentence as she stared at me slacked jawed. "K-Keiji!?"

"Ah...Eri?" I asked after a stunned silence.

"Keiji! You're the one who suggested Senshado become a mixed gender sport!?" The girl asked in disbelief.

"Uh...yeah. You know. I was always wanted to do Senshado when I was younger so here I am." I explained myself.

"Oi Keiji! Who the heck is this girl! You cheating on Maho-chan here!?" Satou said standing on his table and pointing his index finger at me accusingly. You cheating dog!"

"Yeah! It's bad enough you have a girlfriend and now you parading your mistress in front of us!? You double traitor!" Someone else yelled to add fuel into the fire. By this time everyone else in the class decided to pitched in to make this campfire into a raging forest fire.

"God damn it Satou! It's Eri here! Don't you remember her!?" I yelled back at Satou while having a foot on a chair. "And Maho is not my girlfriend okay you fucking idiots!?"

Satou...To toss me under the bus like that, what a nice childhood friend you are.

"This seems familiar." Maho said to herself, somewhat accustomed to the teasing I was getting in her expense, before turning to Erika. "Erika you know him?"

"Yes. My maternal grandparents live in Fukuoka and I visit them at least once a month. His mother runs a small Senshado dojo there and I would normally go there when I was in town. That's how I got to know him and that guy on the table." Erika explained uncomfortably at the ruckus as she pointed as Satou. "Commander, are these these the ones who are going to be doing the best three out of five matches? They are rather..."

"Undisciplined?" Maho asked already know what her second in command is going to say. Although Maho thinks that Erika can be a good commander and that she has mellowed out since their match with Miho and the Oorai team, she felt that her second in command can still be quick to judge and a bit too uptight.

"Alright guys that's enough fun. Our guests are here for our benefit so let us not waste anymore of their time." I said in a serious tone and everyone quickly settled down. I then lowered my voice to address Erika and Maho who were beside me in front of the classroom. "I am really sorry for this. They just like to make fun of me. Eri, can we catch up later? Anymore and I will not hear the end of it."

"Its fine. So should I start or do you want to do the introduction?" Maho asked as Erika handed her the briefing files and thumb drive.

"The two of you are guests so it's only appropriate to do an intro first." I explained before turning towards my team while Erika and Maho set up the presentation they had on the thumb drive and start up the projector. "Afternoon. As you all know we will be having a match with Saunders High in a week's time. They are a national level team so to have a match that is remotely respectable we need to at least look at their tactics. To help us in this endeavor are representatives from Kuromorimine. You all have met Ms Nishizumi. To her right is Itsumi Erika, Ms Nishizumi's second in command. In return for their time we would also be discussing on Kuromorimine's battle tactic and so on. Ms Nishizumi, the stage is yours."

"Thank you Shinamura. Gentlemen, thank you for having us here and your patience. Again I would like to apologise for the wait." Maho said as she and Erika both bowed. Once Erika manned the computer Maho starts her presentation. "As we all know, Saunders is a school that uses mainly American tanks. Most of these are some variants of the M4 Shermans. The ones we seen are the M4, M4E6 and Sherman Firefly. But they also have some tank destroyers. These are the a few Wolverines and a lesser number of Hellcats. Last count of their tank is a total of sixty."

"Question. You mentioned Wolverines and Hellcats. Aren't those open top vehicles?" Tetsuo asked. "I remember Senshado rules banning open tops."

"They bought them and modified them to be closed top vehicles. The modifications were expensive and they had it done in a short period of time. It was not to The Senshado Council's satisfaction and they redid it twice before it getting approved." Maho explained. " To them finance is not a problem so you can expect the tanks to have the best equipment and well maintained." Maho explained. "As mentioned before there were around sixty tanks. But there are rumours indicating that they may be looking for new tanks to purchase. At the moment we are not sure what tanks they are planning to purchase but it is safe to say that they would be looking for tanks with better armour and armament. Modifications within a week is a bit rush but it is safe to say that they may rush it and deploy some new tank in the upcoming match."

"Yes. I think this is where we can help out in." I said looking at Ryoji. "Can you check Saunders' budget and work an out an estimate of what they may get?"

"Looking into it. But I need their current tank ratio for a better answer." Ryoji said pulling out his personal laptop and went to work.

"Last count was twenty M4, twenty M4A6, five Sherman Firefly, ten Wolverines and five Hellcats." Erika answered showing a slide of the numbers she mentioned. "But those are based on estimation and manually counting the vehicles they take into matches. They may have sold and bought some without us knowing."

"It's fine. They can twist and turn all they want but the school's financial statement says it all. I just need to give the numbers some meaning." Ryoji mumbled.

"If I recall that is Ryoji." Maho whispered to me.

"Ya. Former head prefect. He was caught organising various betting pools and running a side business." I explained. "He and his group are very good with numbers."

"This may take a while. Hey Yuuta help me with this." Ryoji said nudging his driver. "You guys continue first. I will announce the result when I get it."

"Of course. Next would be their battle tactics. Their standard practice is to bring in the maximum allowable vehicles into a match to overwhelm their opponents with numbers. They would start off with scouting followed up by sending most of their tanks to stop their opponents from advancing. Once they had the main force pinned whey would send some tanks in a flanking attack. That is if they had numbers on their side." Maho explained. "If they do not, they would try to achieve local numerical superiority by encircling a portion of the opponent and overwhelming them. Besides that hey are known to concentrate their numbers on one flank, overwhelming it, and then proceed to encircle the rest.

Their tanks are more focus on speed so it is to be expected.

"Under their new commander, Kay, the team tends to rely less on number and more on maneuverability in matches. Furthermore, their ace gunner Naomi operates a Sherman Firefly. You can expect accurate long range gunnery from her even when she is on the move." Maho said now going through notable figures of Saunders. "Lastly we have Alisa. She operates a Sherman tank modified to carry additional radio equipment. She usually relays orders from Kay to the entire team and coordinates the team's movement and effort using the mentioned radio equipment. With her being the central hub for radio traffic, it is common for her tank to be the flag tank. This is so that Alisa can focus on coordination since they would have the flag tank hidden. There is also a...controversial role she would play."

"Controversial?" I asked curiously.

"I cannot confirm this but according to my sister, Alisa, without knowledge from Kay, would intercept the opponent's radio transmission and then alert Kay of the opponent's movement. It is not mention that this practice is banned in Senshado but it is avoided by many teams because it is considered underhanded. To put it short, it is a grey area." Maho said. "As far as I am told, Kay preferred fair play and she found out what was Alisa doing and had put a stop to it."

"I can actually imagine anyone else in this school exploiting that grey area. I mean it is not illegal afterall and it would increase the chance for a win." Fukuda pointed out. "Luckily for us Keiji is not the sort to exploits grey area to win right Keiji?"

"If it annoys you I might actually consider it. Can we get back to the topic at hand?" I joked with Fukuda getting some chuckle from some of the guys as Fukuda smiles and shrug his shoulders.

"Grey areas are usually frowned upon. Please refrain from using them." Erika stated a bit chafed at the mention of said topic in such a manner.

I see she's still as stuck up as she was five years ago.

"Right. Sorry for the interruption Maho. Please do continue."

"It's fine. So, moving on to our battle tactics. For us, it is preferable to engage and break the main body before we could be flanked. But in the unlikely possibility that events does not turn out as hoped, we would have our vehicles on the flank to turn and face the flankers while the centre engages the main body. Because we would use Panzerkeil, we need not worry as the leading tank's flank and rear is covered by those on the flank. For added precaution we would have at least two vehicles trailing behind to help deal with the flankers." Maho said explaining her school's method on dealing with Saunders. "To sum it up we would aim to break the main body while the flankers are held off."

"You are speaking of a frontal assault on an opponent who is probably dug in with purpose is to stall while they flank you." Soujiro said. "Won't your team take heavy casualties?"

"If we are not careful with the range then yes. Our armament out range them and as long as we have our front armour facing them there is a low chance of them scoring a hit." Maho explained but still getting some confusion from Soujiro and a few others. They understood the range but they do not know or comprehend why Kuromorimine's armour would be able to withstand a close range shot.

"If I may explain." I volunteered already knowing the source of confusion. "You see, Kuromorimine uses heavy German tanks. So they have very thick armour. I am not sure at what range the front armour would not be effective but it would be ridiculously close and using a high calibre and high velocity gun. As long as their front is facing the incoming fire they would be fine." I explained getting understanding looks from the group.

"I understand that our battle tactics is not applicable to your group since the armour on your tanks may be lacking. But it is recommended that you break their encirclement with as much force as possible and use the initiative to end the match." Maho said getting a few nods. "For training, it is best to focus on accurate gunnery and coordination within the team. This is because Saunders tend to use mass volley of gunfire to overwhelm their opponents while their better gunners pick off their opponents. That is the end of my presentation. Are there any questions?"

"If there isn't I would like to add in my bit now." Ryoji said raising his hand. "Base on my analysis I'd say that there's a high chance that they could get at least ten Easy Eight and five M36 tank destroyers. But it should be noted that they may trade in ten of their older M4s for an additional five Jumbo."

"Thank you very much Ryoji. Since there's no questions you guys are dismissed. Get some rest and start practicing in fifteen minutes. Focus on vehicle handling and maneuver as well as gunnery. Soujiro will supervise." I said getting up and giving Soujiro a nod. "I will join you guys after some further discussion with our guests."

"Just say that you want to fool around with you lady friends!" Satou yelled out as he and the rest exited the classroom. A chorus of boos and insults were hurled my way as everyone else also poked fun at me. Erika just glared at Satou who poked his head back into the classroom. "It's nice seeing you again Erika."

Just you wait Satou...I'll get you back one of these days...

"Again...I am very for their behaviour." I said bowing in apology at both Maho and Erika.

"As a commander don't you think you should be stricter with them?" Erika asked in a chastising tone. "How irresponsible can you be?"

"Erika that's enough. We are his guests after all." Maho reminded Erika. Taken aback, Erika quickly apologised to Maho for overstepping. Maho then turned to me. "I see they haven't change since I last saw them."

"Yeah. I think they actually gotten worse." I said as I pushed some desk together at the centre of the classroom. "Come. Have a seat. Any of you thirsty?"

"I am fine thank you." Maho answered taking her seat while Erika just shook her head and sat down quietly. "Though I like to ask. You are actually acquainted with Erika before today?"

"Yes. I am actually surprised she didn't tell you about it." I said looking at Erika smugly. "So how do you explain yourself Eri? Are you really that embarrassed that you know me that you intentionally kept it a secret?"

"I didn't thought that it was actually you okay!?" Erika answered angrily as she got up and slammed both her hands on the desk in front of her. Realising her outburst, she cleared her throat and sat back down with her face flushed. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else. And please stop calling me Eri. You know I don't like being called that."

"Right." I said sarcastically. "Just like how you weren't crying when I found you in the woods with your ankle twisted. Or that you asked me to call you Eri when I piggyback you all the way back to my house."

"I was only five okay!? And I told you not to bring that up ever again!" Erika yelled with a redder face. Feeling the blood rushing to her face, she quickly turned away and tried to cover her face out of embarrassment.

"You two seemed like close friends." Maho pointed out looking at her second in command with great interest. Even after having Erika under her for so long, it was the first time Maho has seen her so flustered.

"No commander we are not." Erika answered trying to regain her composure. "I just know him through my visits to a Senshado dojo at Fukuoka."

"Don't be so cold Eri. I remember you even invited me out to play a few times." I teased resulting in Erika shooting me a 'keep your mouth shut' glare.

"I take it that this is the relationship you two share?". Maho asked me.

"When she is this uptight, yes. And it's quite fun. But we get along fine most of the time." I said. "She's a can be uptight and a stickler for the rules while I am more easy going. The two of-"

"Wild. I believe the term to describe you is wild. And I am well behaved. Not a stickler for the rules or uptight. " Erika said cutting in bluntly. "But we do get along well most of the time."

"It's good to know." Maho said with a smile. "So shall we get started or should I let the two of you have your privacy?"

"M-Maho?" Erika asked with a shocked red face. "You're joking right? Keiji and I don't have that sort of relationship. Keiji tell her. Tell her we're just childhood friends" Erika asked, almost in a begging tone. "K-Keiji? Maho you believe me right? You were joking right?" Erika asked looking at the two of us with teary eyes. Maho and I only looked on with amusement.

"See? Fun isn't it?"

"You are right. It is quite fun to tease her." Maho answered covering her mouth as she giggled.

"Uuuuu…" Erika whimpered as she looked down on her clasped hands that were on her lap. "Keiji...you always do this...and now Maho too."

"I am sorry Erika. I got carried away." Maho said handing her second in command a handkerchief.

"I am sorry too Eri. It's been a while since I saw you. I can't resist bullying you." I apologised patting her head like how an adult would console a sulking child. "I see you're now second in command of Kuromorimine. How've you been?"

"I...hick...I am doing okay. It is fun doing Senshado. And I...hick...I made many friends in Kuromorimine." Erika said wiping, what I assumed to be tears, off her downcast face. "And I wasn't crying okay?"

"Nobody said you were." I said still petting her.

"You can be quite cute at times Erika." Maho said looking on. "Seeing this side of you is something nice."

"You think I am cute?" Erika asked still rubbing with the handkerchief.

"Yes. You are quite cute like this." Maho answered patting the other side of Erika's head.

"T...hick...Thank you." Erika said returning the handkerchief to Maho. Erika took a little while to calm down. Once she clears her throat, Me and Maho removed our hands and allowed Erika to readjust her sitting posture. "Thank you. And sorry for the outburst."

"It was my fault anyways." I admitted with a shrug. "So should we move on with our discussion?"

"I think we should." Maho said handing me one of her files while Erika took out hers. "So, what are your feedbacks on our countermeasures for Saunders?"

"Base on what you said, I am assuming that you would have the centre engage Saunders' main body, which is in front of you, while the rest watch the flanks and possibly one or two tanks at the rear of the formation as rearguard. Am I right so far?" I asked getting a nod as confirmation. "Well, at first I would be gambling on, my flankers to do their part. But it takes time for them to actually reach and realise that they cannot do anything. At that point I would pull out the flankers while the main body would targets the tracks of your heavy hitters. Once the flankers are out, the main body would also use their speed to get out of gun range and stay just barely out of it. What would you do?"

"I will not be catching up with you. That much is certain. After a short chase I would send a scout to follow you while I recover the disabled tanks." Maho answered without a second thought. She probably have known that I would use her heavy armour against her. She placed her right elbow on the desk and rest her head on it as she looked at me. "Are you going to do what my sister did?"

"Isn't that just blatant plagiarism Keiji?" Erika asked.

"You mean a trap followed by withdrawal for a final showdown while some of her team run a series guerilla attacks to slow you down." I said rolling my eyes. "To be honest, the guerilla part as well as the fight in town is quite nice and what I would consider. But the part where she splits her team up in the town and allowing the match to be decided in a one on one tank combat is not really what I would agree with. To me it does not bring out the full potential of her team so no I will not be doing what your sister did. My method would be more heavy handed."

"Oh? Then what would you do?" Maho asked with interest.

"When your whole formation is giving chase, I would be using what remains of the flankers to rush into your formation from the rear and fight in close quarters." I said looking up at Maho. "When your team try to deal with them, the main body will split into two groups and attack from the left and right. At that time your formation would be a mess and would struggle to react towards the new threat."

"Can the flankers actually get to the rear in the first place? Can't our flanks turn around to deal with them when they come into sight?" Erika asked crossing her arm. "With our long range guns they won't be getting close to us."

"Then the main body would split into three group. One group would keep your centre busy while the other two would attack both the exposed flanks." I countered. "What I am looking for is an opportunity at your flanks. Your tanks turn to deal with my flankers I can take shots at their side armour.."

"Then we will just break through your line as discussed earlier." Erika argued.

"And have your rear shot up. And that is if you can agree on a direction to break out from."

"You have a point Keiji." Maho said giving what I said some thought. "Kuromorimine focus on formation and accurate gunfire. This is so that our slow tanks can support each other within the formation and engage the enemy from a distance. We need accurate gunnery because our tanks are slow to react to enemy that got in close. By entering our formation and breaking it, our advantage would have been taken away. That is why we have so much trouble when Oorai's Hetzer got into our formation while we are attacking Oorai on the hill during the finals. Did you notice how quickly our team became confused and how easily Oorai broke through our formation Erika?"

'Well...um...yes." Erika unwillingly admitted. "The section where the Hetzer infiltrated broke apart very quickly and we even lost a tank destroyer because of it."

"That's the point I am trying to make. You rely too much on your armour to take a hit, your gunnery to keep the enemy at bay and your formation to keep you safe." I explained. "By getting in close, I can basically take all that away. And one of the bigger issue is that the formation itself being too difficult to wield in a fluid situation. It would be best to alter your tactics and doctrine. Make it more flexible and to suit your preference more."

"As much as I like to, I can't." Maho said after a moment of silence. "As the heiress of the Nishizumi Style, I am to adhere to its teachings. I am to learn from it and to pass it on. Perfect formation, accuracy and synchronised fire are its trademark. "If you shoot, you hit. If you defend, you defend strong. If you advance, you advance without faltering. Iron rules and a heart of steel.' That is the Nishizumi Style and that is how I am to fight. No matter the circumstances, I am to follow it. It is my duty as it's heiress."

"Didn't you indicate that you wished to correct some of its deficiencies?" I asked. "As far as I can tell those are the issues for your style."

"I understand that. But to change the fundamentals is not something that I can do lightly." Maho said uncomfortably. "I-I am sorry. I can look into having ways to deal with the issues you mentioned but that is all I can do. To change the fundamentals would end up with an entirely different style and I..." Maho struggles to explain. Clearly I have hit a nerve here. From where I was sitting I can tell that she had balled her hands into fists and clenched them tightly.

"Right I think it's a good time for a break." I suggested clapping my hands to interrupt Maho in the midst of her mumbled justification. Our interaction so far has shown her to be calm and composed whilst her speeches being precise and to the point. To see her as she is now is really something unpleasant. "Eri, can you be a dear and go to the cafeteria to get us some of their homemade ice cream? They only sell it once a week."

"What? No! You always ask me to get stuff for you!" Erika objected. "You should go get it yourself!"

"In my defence that is because you complain me to be slow." I said handing over some money to Erika. "Plus I heard they are making vanilla flavoured this week. My treat."

"Berightbackbye!" Erika said in a hurry as she rushed out of the classroom, closing its door with a loud bang.

"Same old Erika." I said with a chuckle. I then walked across the classroom and brought out a cooler bag that Soujiro has brought with him earlier and took out two cans of coffee. "I have black and normal. Which would you prefer?"

"Black is fine." Maho said accepting my offer. "Thank you."

"Now that your ever loyal follower of Nishizumi Style is gone...Probably an understatement when considering how much Erika looks up to you and your family's style, let's have a little chat." I said sitting across the table from Maho. "What seems to be bothering you? All this while you were always happy to discuss about Senshado itself. And I can tell that you love the sports and to some extent, even eager to have a match with me and my team. But when it comes to the Nishizumi Style itself and changing it, you seemed depressed about it."

"I am fine. I was just figuring out how to remedy these deficiencies."

"And I am offering you coffee because I want to talk to you about how I drove a tank through my home when I was five." I said sarcastically. "You are not lying to anybody here Maho. Even the blind could see that."

"..."

"Let's talk about your sister then." I suggested after seeing no response from her. "Your match with her was quite exciting. And I can see that you were quite happy with her. Especially when you congratulated her after the match."

"She is my sister. She is soft, gentle and kind. I used to drive her around in the family's Panzer 3. She talks about how she enjoys seeing my matches and how she was going to follow the path I took in Senshado." Maho said reminiscing about her childhood. "But the Nishizumi Style wasn't something she could agree with. Even as a small child that much was clear. For our mother this would be a problem because she needs someone to inherit the Nishizumi Style. My sister was like a fall back in case I was deemed unsuitable. Considering how my sister is, she would not be happy if she were to inherit it. This became apparent during Kuromorimine's match with Pravda. I am sure you seen it."

"Yes, the one where she jumped in to save some of her teammates."

"Yes. So in order for her to freely choose her own way of Senshado I have to be the best at the Nishizumi Style. If I am good at it, I won't be deemed unsuitable to inherit it from our mother and thus she won't need Miho to inherit it." Maho explained toying with her canned coffee. She then gave a sad smile as she looked at me. "I got what I wanted. I am to inherit the Nishizumi style and Miho gets to practice her own Senshado. In the end even our mother is fine with her doing that. I should be happy."

"But you know you are not."

"I-I don't know. All this while I am only focused on being the best at the Nishizumi Style. Nothing else mattered." Maho said staring at her coffee. "My sister was able to have her own style at the last tournament. But now what? Am I to practice what was set in stone long ago without being able to change it?"

"Leaving your sister for the time being, how do you feel about your situation now? Do you enjoy the style you are practicing now?"

"I-I am not sure of how I feel. I mean I am okay with inheriting the Nishizumi Style. But to practice it as is, I sometimes find it frustrating. The rules are so rigid and restricting." Maho said with a sigh. "The problem is the core value itself. It leaves glaring weakness for others to exploit. I can put in some small fixes like having a reserve force behind the Panzerkeil but those are just temporary measures. Measures that are flawed and easily exploited. As long as the core value does not change, there's no way to properly improve on the Nishizumi Style. And I hate it. I hate this. Knowing that I can do better. Knowing that the Nishizumi Style can do better. But all I can so is to sit and watch. I want to change it. I want to change The Nishizumi Style. I want to improve it. But I can't." Maho said with quickened breath as she twiddled her thumbs.

"To bear something this heavy for the sake of your sibling, Miho is very lucky to have you as her older sister." I commented after giving Maho some time.

"She is my sister and I love her." Maho replied. "Won't you do anything for your sibling?"

"I was an only child. But yes, I would do anything for my family." I told Maho before taking a sip of my coffee. I readjusted my posture and looked Maho in the eyes. "Look, I don't know the inner workings or the values of the Nishizumi Style that well, but what I understand is that core values are interpreted and then only used for application. It can vary from person to person because it is a subjective matter. Especially when the subject for interpretation is vague."

"I didn't know you were an only child. Sorry."

"Its fine. Anyways, what I am getting at with the interpretation bit is that there is no right or wrong when it comes down to it. I think the core values are fine as they are. They teach you how to approach Senshado and to some extent, life. That is what the values of the different styles are. To aid its user in figuring out an approach to Senshado and life. It is not to shackle them down. The current interpretation, which I assume is your mother's, is a more literal one. You should go through the values on your own and come to your own interpretation. This means you are not deviating from the Nishizumi Style." I explained.

"But what I am taught was passed down from generations. Changing it like that is-"

"You are not changing it. You are adding to it. That is how a style grows." I said interrupting Maho as I reached out and grabbed both her hands with mine to get her attention. "You are the heiress of the Nishizumi Style. Don't you think you have a say in the direction it should go in? Don't you think you have a right to look through its values yourself and come to your own conclusion on how to do Senshado?"

"But then what about my sister? If my conclusion is not acceptable to my mother, she may aim to groom Miho to inherit it again. I can't risk that." Maho argued trying to pull away physically and mentally from the topic at hand. "I-I think it would be better if I were to just keep to what I have been doing."

"You are already the heiress. It is impossible for your mother to change that now. Think about it. She has already poured in so much effort into you, do you honestly think she is going to just switch like that? Your sister already has her style and you even told me that your mother is okay with it. At this point aren't you just afraid that your hard work in getting what you want for your sister will go to waste? Aren't you just making excuse at this point because you're afraid?" I countered holding her hands tighter. "You already got what you wanted for your sister. There's no reason to fear that that would be taken away. Your mother has even given her blessing on the matter. You are the heiress and as the heiress, don't you think you have the right to have a say in your family's style?"

"I-I don't know." Maho stuttered as she broke eye contact in contemplation. Is that all to it? Without realising it, was she just afraid that her hard work would result in nothing if she were to ask for a change? All this while she only wanted what was best for her sister. Has she really achieve it? Is she free to do as she please now that her sister has got her freedom? Is it really alright to do what she want? Maho bit down on her lower lip as she thought about what I said. Was her fear really unfounded? "Perhaps I was scared of nothing. But will it really be okay for me to do this? What if my mother actually reject it? What if that is actually the only way for me to practice Senshado? What if she decides to retrain Miho because of it?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I can go through your suggestions before you showing it to your mother and I can be there with you when you talk to your mother about it." I suggested. "You know that sounded better in my head but now that I've said it, it sounded like I am making an opportunity for me to get closer to you. Let me assure you that that is not the case. I am sincerely offering my help here. God, why does it sound worse to more I explain it. You get what I mean right?" I said after giving my offer some thought. The more I think about it the more I wanted to cringe at it.

"What would that do to help?" Maho asked, quickly covering her mouth with her right hand as she tries not to laugh at the grave I dug myself into. "I am sorry for laughing but I understand that you are trying to help."

"Thank god for that." I said with an awkward smile as I let go of her other hand. At least she is in a better mood now. "As for me being there, if things do go bad I can always say that it was my idea and all and that I manage to con you into considering it. Barring the conning part most of it is true anyways."

"That was a terrible suggestion. My mother is not so easily lied to and I don't think it would be right to push the heat onto you." Maho giggling. "But I would appreciate it if you are there for me when I discuss it with my mother."

"I am hurt. I can be quite convincing when I need to." I replied faking hurt before sharing a laugh with Maho. "Good to see you smiling again. So about the issues I pointed out earlier, I will need time to figure out the finer details of it and any other flaws in your battle tactics. Plus I am only partially through some of the matches you participated in so it will take some time. But once I am done I can email you my findings and we can go on from there."

"Yes...Uh...Thank you. Not just for the help in looking at my battle tactics. But also for encouraging me to do what I want." Maho said smiling at me. "Thank you."

"So you're going to go through with it? The changes to the Nishizumi Style?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yes. But only if you would be there to take the blame if things don't go as you thought." Maho joked.

"I seem to remember you saying that I don't need to take the blame."

"I never said anything like that." Maho countered as she gives me her most innocent of smile.

That's a bit cute. But considering the context behind it, its a bit unsettling.

"Excuse me. I am coming in~" Erika announced blissfully as she opened the classroom door and entered. She seemed quite proud of herself as she walked towards her seat with a plastic bag dangling on her left arm while it holds her cup ice cream and her right arm scoping the treat into her mouth. Her clothes were ruffled and her hair a mess. "These are delicious Keiji!"

"I see you made it pass the crowd. Was it difficult?" I asked as Erika gave a cup of ice cream to Maho.

"You okay Erika? You looked like a mess." Maho enquired looking at her second in command.

"I am fine commander. It was just crowded. There was some pushing and shoving. Some even jumped queues and there was even some arguments. I had to get physical at that point." Erika explained with her spoon in her mouth.

"Did you injure anyone?! You shouldn't get physical! Are you hurt?" Maho said in a panic as she examined Erika who was sitting beside her. "I am sorry for Erika's behaviour Keiji. Is she going to be in trouble?"

"It's fine Maho. The scuffle is normal when it comes to that homemade ice cream. Don't worry about it. And don't worry about Eri. She can be forceful when it come to what she likes. Right Eri?" I said as I reach for the plastic bag she placed on the table. There was still a cup ice cream in it. Without even batting an eye, Erika's right hand shot up and smacked my outreached hand. "Isn't that mine?"

"You get none. That is punishment for having a delicate girl like myself to run errand for you." Erika said looking away from me.

"Come on Eri~ Don't be such a meanie~" I cooed. "Plus you wouldn't trust your precious ice cream to me would you?"

"Here you go then." Erika said after a moment of silence. "Thanks for treating us."

"Really I am beginning to suspect that the two of you are in a relationship." Maho commented.

"Cough cough cough…Please commander. Don't joke about that." Erika said after choking while I snickered. "We are really just friends."

"Alright alright. Just friends." Maho conceded.

After our break, we move on to discuss about the advantages and disadvantages of Saunders' battle tactics and analyze a few of their more recent matches. At some point we even speculated on Saunders' possible deployment of the tanks they considered to purchase. In the end we concluded that it would be impossible to engage Saunders' on favourable conditions once they start to surround and overwhelm their opponents.

"So all I need to do is to get them while they are spread out and trying to surround my team." I said ending our discussion. "That should be all to it. Want to grab a bite before the two of you head off?"

"Thank you for the offer but I think we have taken enough of your time." Maho politely declined as she helped Erika packed up their stuff.

"I think it is the reverse. Thank you and Erika for coming today and for your advice. It is quite insightful." I replied shaking Maho's hand and then Erika's. "Hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"It wasn't. And we did also gain some new knowledge on Saunders so it wasn't all a one sided benefit." Maho added before giving Erika a playful smile as I led the way out of the classroom. "And now that I know about this side of Erika, I can start teasing her without having to worry about her being too uptight about it. Maybe she can even loosen up a bit during Senshado practice."

"I-I am not that strict am I commander? Commander?" Erika asked desperately as she chased after Maho and I. "M-Maho? Keiji I am not that uptight right? Keiji? Maho?"

"Good luck in your match with Saunders Keiji. I heard some of the other schools will be attending in addition to some of the Senshado representative." Maho said to me while intentionally ignoring Erika.

"Will you be there too?" I asked savouring Erika's torment.

"Erika and I will be there."

"M-Maho!? Keiji!?"

* * *

 **Ending Note**

Well guys...there you have it. Erika's debut to the story! Ever since seeing her in the anime being...well mean...I was wondering how would she react to someone who knew her when she was a child. And no, I don't think the Nishizumi sisters as that (referring to the mange here). She may know them as a child but I don't think Maho or Miho does. With that said, the part in the anime where she flips out during a match gave me the idea that she maybe easy to bully. Don't ask me why but bullying that short tempered girl seemed like it would provoke some interesting reaction. And after writing it I quite enjoyed it. Please note I am not condoning bullying here so put down your pitch forks and torches.

Also in this chapter I was aiming to bring out more emotions from Maho. She's great in the anime and manga but she always seemed to lack any emotion so that took some effort in figuring out. But I eventually reached a result I am happy with. What do you guys think? Is this side of Maho something interesting or is it just more cringe material from yours truly? Ha ha!

Let me know what you think!

I'll be getting on with the next chapter now! See you when I am done!


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's note**

Updated at last! In case anyone is wondering I had an assignment due and had the dilemma of deciding which to do first. Naturally the assignment would come first. But then Maho drove her Tiger into my house AGAIN and threatened me with it. This time I had to put my foot down and told her it was not for discussion. So she came down from the tank and pointed a Luger at me. After valiantly standing my ground like the champ that I am

Maho: What do you mean stand your ground? You were on your knees begging.

Me: No I didn't! I was...tired and had to get on my knees...heh

Maho: Just finish the author's note so the readers can get to the story.

As I was saying, after some discussion we came to a compromise where I will work on both at the same time. The things I had to do...ugh...

Maho: You need better time management. I will be camping outside your house until the next chapter is up.

Me: But...

*Maho pull out Luger.

Me: Okay okay...So guys I hope you will enjoy this chapter...and please send help...

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"The more I look at it, the more reasonable this sounds." Kyoji commented looking at the map that was spread over the table. "This is a smart plan."

The map that was on the table shows a ten by ten kilometer patch of flat land in Hokkaido that is to be our battleground with Saunders. On the northern end is a forest that covers the northern quarter of the map while the southern end has a high ground with a gentle incline on the western part and a cliff face with a sharp drop on the northern and eastern face. The last significant feature on the map is a road bisecting the battleground from east to west.

"I don't know about how I feel about what you've said." Satoshi said. "This plan of his is already very by the book as it is. Now you're saying that? Are you trying to jinx us even more?"

"Will you guys calm down already?" I asked out of annoyance. "When the plan is bold, you guys call it stupid. And now when the plan is normal, you guys act like something bad is going to happen. What do you guys want from me?"

"For one, you could start dating." Satou suggested with a shrug from the opposite end of the table. The other tank commanders of the team, Tetsuo, Fukuda and Ryoji, all agreed with him.

 _God damn it Satou! I am going to strap you into a light tank and shoot the shit out of it!_

"Can we continue with the topic at hand? This is going to be the last time we would be going through the plan before the match so please pay attention." I groaned in frustration. Seeing no objection I started the briefing. "So we will be starting at the western end at Point A while Saunders starts at the other side marked Point B. Now, the big empty land between those two points is a shooting gallery and I am not interested in attrition. Especially when it's guaranteed that they would be packing more stuff than us."

"So we're not taking the road?" Tetsuo asked. He and his crew did wonders in restoring our second hand tanks to their former glory. Some would even go further and say that the tanks are now performing better than when they had rolled out of the factory. The stroking of Tetsuo and his crew's ego aside, they had taught everyone on the Senshado team how to do basic repair and maintenance their own tanks. Though there are still times where we have to refer back to our beloved 'gear head', as we call them, we are quickly being self sufficient in the basic workings of a tank. "I have to warn you that the tanks performance will suffer off-road. Their cruise and traverse speed. You can expect a decrease in those."

"Noted. We'll have to place our faith in our machines." I said acknowledging Tetsuo. "We will also be ignoring the high ground. That place plays into their favour. It's a nice place to camp and shoot but there is only one way in and out of that place. As Maho mentioned, they would probably throw in a lot of stuff at the front and a few quick flankers to shoot us from the rear."

"But it'll be over if we don't have the high ground." Kyoji said in an excited tone. "We may get our legs cut off and be burnt to a crisp if we don't get it. Sure we get a cool black suit and some awesome prosthetics but it's a fact that we still lose because they had the high ground."

"We get the movie reference Kyoji. You can stop now." I said before pointing at the northern part of the map where the forest is. "We'll be advancing here and we hit a part of their team before they could respond. Then we set up an ambush and shoot up whatever we can before bugging out. Questions?"

"Ya. What about the flag tank? If we don't get it we won't win the match." Fukuda mentioned getting an awkward glance from the rest of us.

"I thought you join up for the fight and not for victory?" I asked in an amused tone.

"That's not what I meant. I mean we need to conclude the match right? And you don't expect us to just let them take out our flag tank without a fight right? I still don't like the winning at all cost mentality but if we don't try to head for their flag tank then we are not fighting to the end with everything we have right?" Fukuda asked when he realised his earlier statement may have a different meaning. He has always go on about how he is just here for the fight and nothing else so ending up being a hypocrite over a wrong choice of words would be embarrassing. When he noticed our smug faces, he realised that he had been had. "Right now I have half a mind to shoot up all your tanks when the match starts."

"It would be more interesting to commit fratricide when we are engaging the enemy. They may actually stop to figure out what's happening." I suggested still wearing my smug smile. "As for the flag tank, I doubt they would have it with the main force so we won't have to think of it until we whittle down the enemy."

"What about comms?" Satoshi asked. "We might have some unwanted listeners."

"Stick with the codes on the maps given to you when referring to location. As long as they don't have the codes they can listen in all they want."I said pointing at codes that was written on the map we are looking at. "As for the roles, my tank will be the flag tank. Ryoji, you and my tank will be the main line. Satou, you will also be the main line but if we need to pull out you are to get into their line and make their life difficult. Tetsuo, your group will be the scout and to get into their line when the shooting starts. Fukuda, your group will be sniping from the rear or flank. Your tank is not that high so they would need time to find you. So work that cannon. Anything else?"

"Yea. The most important part. Callsigns." Satou said raising his hand eagerly. "I want to be called Papa Dragon."

"I want Mary Poppins."

"Hey Keiji can we get Darth Vader?"

"What? No! Guys, I am not going to allow those nicknames! Its long and ridiculous!" I said in a loud tone of voice. Everyone present groaned in disagreement. "We'll keep the callsigns simple for now. My team will be called Flag, Tetsuo's will be Scout, Satou will be Heavy, Ryoji will be Line and Fukuda will be Support."

"Cheh. Party killer." Satou said crossing his arm. "So we will be hitting them like you mentioned over and over until they are weak enough for us to roam around the area at will to find their flag tank?"

"Yup. That about sums it up. Everyone clear on the plan?" I asked and got confirmation from everyone. "Good. There's two hours before the match, brief your crew and finish up final preparation. Dismiss."

With that everyone hurried off to their tanks to get everything done before the match. We have been training for a while now and confidence and morale is high. Though no one can say for certain that we can beat Saunders, everyone believed that we could at least give them a run for their money. Of course any observer could also say that this was wishful thinking since if we cannot put up a satisfactory fight we would be forced to take the Drag Dance punishment from the challenge that Suzaku gave. In all honesty that much is also true. We were no strangers to the Drag Dance. Though it is nice to experience it as an audience, that cannot be said for the participants. They did not enjoy one second of it. That much can be certain by just attending the performance itself.

While everyone was busy getting their tanks ready for the match, a jeep approached our temporary camp. From a distance away I can make out a driver with a tomboyish haircut, a passenger beside the driver with short pigtails and a third person at the back, who appears to be standing up and waving at us. Though not the most weird thing I have seen, it was definitely dangerous. I mean one bump would practically launched that person into the air and I don't want to be there to see the landing. But that obviously dangerous stunt coupled with that head of blonde hair is enough for me to figure out who was on the way.

"Guys, we're about to get some visitors so behave yourselves!" I called out as I helped load another shell into my T34-85. When the jeep came screeching to a stop, I went to greet our visitors. "Hi. I am Shinamura Keiji, the commander here. You must be-"

"Kay here! So you're the one who's opening Senshado for boys! Nice to meet meet you Shinkei!" Kay said out loud cheerily shaking my hand vigorously. In the background I can hear the snickering from some of my teammates at my new nickname. I can already tell they are going to have so much fun with it later on. "It will be interesting to have a match with you and your team! Best of luck!"

"Uh...Yeah thanks. Calling me Keiji is fine." I said hesitantly as I look at the blonde ball of energy in front of me. "I appreciate that you approached us with the offer of a match so quickly after the actual announcement. Besides Kuromorimine, I didn't really expect any school doing so."

"That's no problem at all!" Kay said smacking my back as if we were now best of friends. "I wouldn't be surprised if there is a que for it soon! What you're doing has stir up a storm in Senshado!"

"That's the first We've heard about it!" Someone, possibly Kyoji, shouted some distance behind me. "Hey Keiji are you going to slack off!?"

"Sorry about that. We are doing our final preparation for the match." I explained.

"You mean to say that we just finish without your lazy ass!" Another person shouted and our guest looked on amusedly.

"Ah! That's perfect! Come visit our camp! We've set up a lot of stalls and have food enough for everyone! You can get whatever you want there! Let's get to know each other before the match!" Kay invited.

"Did she just say food!?"

"Is she a goddess?"

"Hey boss you're letting us go right!? We are going right!?"

"It's mutiny if you don't let us go!"

"They are a rowdy bunch aren't they?" Alisa asked.

"I am sorry for their behavior. They are just trying to embarass me so pay no mind to them." I said covering my face with my hands. "If you are okay with having my team visit then we will be happy to."

We all piled onto the two T34-85s and followed our guests to their camp. Once there we were greeted by the rest of Saunders team and I quickly realized why they are considered one of the richest school. There are at least ten food and beverages stalls, a shower stall, a saloon stall, oddly enough, and a clothing stall. What is more amazing is that each stall fitted nicely onto a Studebaker truck. How is that even possible, especially with the shower stall, is beyond me or my team's understanding.

A short reminder for them to behave themselves later, my team went off to see what Saunders' camp had to offer. I can hardly blame them for their excitement. Being the pariahs that they were, they had to deal with a lot of things when they were outside of their room. They were all tired of the looks of disgusts, disdain and disappointment whenever the venture outside their room. That and the fact that they had to deal with iy in class as well is enough to make even the most outgoing weary of the outside world. Hence hardly anyone ever ventures out of their room except for when they had classes. This means that they had to content with cooking themselves for at least dinner. And since no one is any good at cooking, even if their life depended on it, most of us got bored of it very quickly. So the change of pace in terms of dietary intake is very much welcomed by my team.

While they are enjoying their little discovery, Kay and I chatted with each other. She was curious by my interest in Senshado and she looks forward to having men join into the sports. The more the merrier was her answer when I asked about the latter. She also added that the tanks would be sad if we stopped people from doing Senshado just because of gender. I am not entirely sure how does a tank has feeling but I agree that it would be a sad thing if people were turned away just because of gender. But that line of discussion is quickly pushed to the back of my mind as the delicious smell of food filled the air. French fries, steak, hamburgers are a few of the smell I can make out. It is wonderful.

"Oh Keiji you're here." Maho said as she approached me and Kay with Erika following behind.

"Hi! What are the two of you doing here?" I asked greeting the two two of them along with a dozen other peoples are here to observe our match but I did not expect to see them here.

"I heard that they would be observing so I asked them to come over as well!" Kay said before getting between Maho and Erika and putting an arm around both of them. "I mean it's better than sitting around in a room with a bunch of boring people while waiting for the game to start right?"

"Say Keiji. Are your team alright?" Erika asked pointing in the general direction of the food stalls. "They um...seemed emotional."

Looking at where Erika was pointing, I was greeted by a sight that will stay with me for the rest of my life. In front of me were men who had always held their heads up high, even when the school was bearing on them, breaking into tears as they tasted what could possibly be their first properly cooked food in ages. Tears rolled down some of their cheeks as they took a bite out of whatever they had bought. Everything was savoured. The aroma, every bite and every chewing motion brought all of them into their own heaven. A happy place. A safe place. A place where they can shed all of their burden and be free. Some of them were just standing there weeping silently while others embraced their friends while they enjoyed their mouthful of heaven. There were even a few who, like Kyoji, were so moved that they had collapsed on to their knees as they cried out loud and ate their food.

Observing them, my chest starts to ache and at the same time I felt that it was empty inside. It felt as if it would collapsed into itself. Instinctively my right hand gripped my hurting chest as I tried to contain myself. I gritted my teeth and clenched my left hand into a fist as I watched everyone savoured the very unhealthy food in their hands. I watched as my vision blurred as I thought back to all the meals I had to cook myself. From the very undercooked chicken from my first time cooking to the recently very burnt rice. It was a daily reminder that we were not welcomed in our own school. It is a reminder that we had walked ourselves down to hell. Tears finally rolled down my cheeks as I once again looked at my friends enjoying their meals as if it were their last. We all had to learn from scratch through trial and error of how to cook a proper meal. Often times we ended up with food that had no taste or had too much. We bear with it in our own way. I am sure at some point everyone would have thought back to their mother's cooking and yearned for it. Compared to that, what we have cooked would have made the devil turn to god for help.

 _I would give my soul for any food that wasn't my own. Mom...I am sorry if i said that your cooking were boring. It is still the best food I've ever tasted and I miss it very much._

My left hand starts to sting as my nails dug into my palm and drew blood. I watched in silence as Satou approached me with two burgers still in their wrapping in both hands. His eyes were puffy and red as he handed my one of the burger. Silently we unwrapped our own hand held heart attack from its paper wrappings. Holding the precious processed meat and chopped cabbage held together in a bun with both my hands, I took a hearty bite out of it as Satou did the same. As the sensation of chilli sauce, mayonnaise and mustard swarmed my taste buds, the two of us embraced each other tightly. It had been years since we had such a heart to heart moment.

"Keiji...I miss good food. I miss eating without being glared at." Satou said after swallowing his food.

"Uh Keiji? Is everything okay? Is something wrong with the food?" Kay asked as she shared a nervous look with the rest of her team and the students who ran the stalls. "I-I am sorry for whatever it is so you guys don't have to break down like that."

"Erika was Keiji always this emotional?" Maho asked a confused Erika. The latter looked on with a worried expression and just shook her head.

"I know." I said softly to Satou as I separated from him and walked with determination towards a vacant foldable table.

 _You...No. None of us have to feel this way ever again. I swear it._

"Everything is fine Kay. The food is great. Don't worry about it." I said to Kay as I walked pass her and gave her a pat on the back. Before anyone knows it, I am on top of the foldable table and addressing my team with my right fist raised. "Spartan boys! From today onwards, we will have our meals together after practice! From today onwards whenever we put up a good fight in a match we will eat like kings! We will eat wherever the hell we want! No more hiding to eat! If they have a problem then they can eat our fist! We will keep fighting!"

"To always keep fighting!" My team cheered with their fist raised.

"Are you alright Keiji?" Maho asked in a concerned tone as she handed me a tissue after things calmed down..

"Can you explain what just happened?" Erika asked impatiently

"Is your team okay for a match in this state?" Kay added in.

"I am fine. Me and my team just miss eating food that is not our own." I tried to explain briefly as I took the tissue from Maho.

"Har?" The three of them responded.

"You see, being the black sheeps that we are, we are entitled to certain privileges. The most notable is being shot with angry glares, looks of disgust and disdain. Trust me on this it can be tiring. And its worst during meal time. Can you imagine eating while getting those kind of looks? In the end most of us decided to cook ourselves." I explained taking another bite out of the burger Satou gave me.

"That still doesn't explain what happen." Erika commented as she thought of how bad can our cooking be.

"Our cooking are not that good and after a while it can be a torture. At this point eating anything that isn't our own would invoke some form of nostalgia. It reminds us of happier and more easy going times. Add that to the fact that we are eating without being judge along with a few other reasons and this is what you get." I concluded my explanation whilst taking another bite out of my burger. "Not that I am complaining or anything but the burger could use some pickle and tomatoes as well."

"At least speak after you finish chewing." Erika said shaking her head disapprovingly. "And considering how you acted earlier I don't think anyone will take your burger advice seriously."

"Ah...Student politics can be difficult huh?" Kay said awkwardly as she tries to brush the heavy topic aside.

"Is your cooking really that bad?" Maho asked absentmindedly as she watch me greedily gobble up what is left of the burger.

"Well nothing we can do with that." I answered Kay as I used my hand to wipe off the sauce that was smeared on my cheeks only to make it worst. Instinctively, Maho took out her own handkerchief and took over the role of wiping my cheek. Once she was satisfied, she kept her handkerchief and took a step back. It is only then that she noticed me, Erika and Kay staring at her with wide eyes. It took a second or two but Maho finally figured out what she just did and waved both her arms in panic.

"C-Commander… I didn't know you and Keiji were…" Erika mumbled as if shell-shocked as she hurriedly took out her phone with her trembling hands. "I-I've got to tell someone...L-Leila…"

"I-It's not what y-you think!" Maho managed to stuttered out of embarrassment as her cheeks turned red. "I did it out if habit! My sister was a messy eater when she was a child and I used to wipe her face when she eats! So I did it out of habit!"

"Heeeee...Out of habit? It sounds like a very convenient excuse to get intimate if you ask me." Kay countered teasing Maho and giving her an overly suspicious and playful look. Hoping that I would help her out, Maho looked at me only to see me frozen in place still staring at her in shock with cheeks as red as hers.

"M-Maho wipes Miho because she was a messy eater...Got to tell someone...K-Koume…" Erika mumbled again, this time twitching as she tries to use her phone.

"Hey Keiji! You ready to…" Satou said returning to me. Looking at me closely, he deduced that something was wrong. A few waves of his hand in front of me confirms his suspicion. Looking at Maho trying to explain something to Erika only drive home the point even more. "Did something happen to him?"

"Nothing much~" Kay said casually still enjoying the scene before her. "Maho just wiped off some sauce Keiji got on his cheek."

"Ah...I see." Satou said understandingly. He then snapped his fingers at me and gave me a few slap on the face. "Hey Keiji. Wake up now. Come back to us."

"Satou? I-"

"That's right. You're back. Focus here now." Satou said giving me a pat on the back. "We should be going in the next ten minutes."

"Uh...Yeah right. Noted. Thanks Satou." I replied, now fully back in reality. I quickly excused myself to gather my crew and have them facilitate our departure.

"What just happen to him?" Kay asked.

"He may not look the part but he can be a shy guy at times.." Satou answered with a shrug. "Thanks for having us and good luck later in the match."

"You too~" Kay said as she waved Satou off. Behind her, Maho has somehow manage to bring Erika under control.

Orders were soon given and we all piled back to our two T34s and made our way back to our own camp. It was almost time for the match after all. Of course some of us were a bit reluctant to leave the delightful wonderland we found ourselves in and some rather violent form of convincing was used. Back at camp we topped off the fuel tank for the two T34s and I went out to do the traditional greeting between the opposing sides.

Excluding the Senshado Committee, there is quite a good number of audience present to watch the match. Though most of them were cheering for Saunders, I can make out a small number of the audience being representatives from some of my school's clubs. Suzaku was amongst them and is looking very smug. The announcer quickly got to work on giving a short introduction on both school and the nature of the match. A respectful bow and a hand shake later, Kay and I wished each other luck and went back to our starting location. The starting flare was fired and the match was on.

Almost immediately, our BT7 rushed out in front of the team and into the forest to scout while the rest of us lumbered behind in a single column formation with Ryoji's T34 in the lead followed by the one commanded by me and the KV1 commanded by Satou and the Jagdpanzer commanded by Fukuda bringing up the rear. It took us a while to get to the mid-way point in the forest but none of us were particularly worried since Tetsuo in his BT7 was zipping all over the place to look for the enemy. If I didn't know better, I would say that Tetsuo doesn't know where the brake is. However, upon nearing the mid-way point, all of us started to pay more attention to our surroundings while Tetsuo slowed down his tank as the rest of us changed to line formation in anticipation for a battle.

"Scout here. Spotted movement in the bush ahead. Speeding up to check it out." Tetsuo reported as his vehicle accelerates up again.

"Scout, circle around and come in from behind." I said over the comms as Tetsuo's BT7 disappeared from sight. It's the third suspicious bush in two minutes and we have no contact thus far. That only means that Saunders have something up their sleeves. "Try to flush them out. Something is off. Everyone eyes out."

There were four mic clicks indicating that everyone has heard me. Then there was silence. That is if you can ignore the engine noise. Then there was the sound of a cannon firing. And then another. Then a tank burst out of a bush some hundred metres in front of us.

"What the fuck kind of tank is that!?" Satou yelled over the comms. "It ain't anything they have!"

"Shoot it! Shoot it!" Tetsuo yelled back on the comms as his tank flew out of the same bush following closely behind the first. However we can only track the target in front of us. "God damn it! Shoot already you idiots!"

"We would if you would get the fuck out of the way you fucker!" Satou yelled back over the comms. As if a dog being scolded by its owner, Tetsuo quickly peeled away and the rest of us got a shot off. Unfortunately, none of our shots hit and the enemy got away. Tetsuo quickly utter an apology and we reformed our battle line while Tetsuo went on ahead to scout.

"Hey boss. That ain't a tank we're brief on is it?" Kyoji asked in a serious tone.

"No. Its a fucking Stuart." I grumbled as I scanned the forest realising that our planning and assumption had all just went down the toilet. "All tanks, the plan is no longer applicable. We getting-"

"Enemy 11 o'clock!" Tetsuo yelled out just as an explosion landed to his right while his vehicle flew back to our line. "Five hundred metres and closing! Five Shermans!"

"Engage! Push up and engage! We're breaking through!" I ordered with a growing sense of urgency. "They will be flanking us! Target their right flank! Wedge formation! Support to our left and start shooting! Scout get stuck in on their left! We out of time!"

Without a word, everyone set out to do as their told. Tetsuo turned his tank around and is now rocketing back towards our opponents while Fukuda quickly set up on our left to fire at the tanks in front of us. My tank quickly formed up behind on Satou's eight o'clock and Ryoji on his four o'clock. The three of our tank advance as we traded shots with the tanks in front of us. Since they were also advancing, the Saunders' shots were not accurate. However, that did not deter some of the shots from getting too close for comfort. Several of it actually made contact with the KV1. But luckily for us, all of it bounced off its thick frontal armour. Excluding the KV1, which has become a shell magnet when the shooting start, there was a shell that hit my T34 at an odd angle and bounced off. Our shots were doing just as bad or worse. Most of it landed around the Shermans with the occasional shell that bounce off due to the shallow angle

The Shermans soon came to a halt at roughly three hundred metres away. That was when the difference between firing on the move and stationary became clear. Shells were bouncing off the KV1 more frequently and my tanks as well as the other T34 begin to get more attention. We could do the same and stop to fire off. But that would delay us from punching through their line. And I have no doubt that if we delay anymore, we would be surrounded.

"Flag, they are getting more accurate!" Ryoji called out on the comms.

"Support in position! Firing!" Fukuda announced just in time. A few seconds later, the crack of the Jagdpanzer's 75mm can be heard and a Sherman shuddered and a white flag popped out of its turret. "You fucking saw that!?"

"Support, it's a hit. Keep it up. Line and Heavy keep up the pressure." I reported looking around for our BT7.

Since we started our advance, the BT7, driven by Tetsuo, was dodging and weaving its way through the forest like a boxer expertly dodge his opponent while waiting for his chance to strike. The BT7's gun remained silent as the manoeuvres were so violent that aiming is impossible. The gunner instead focus on the terrain, warning Tetsuo whenever there is a bump that would give them an uncomfortable amount of air time. When nearing the Shermans, he noticed a sixth Sherman with a particularly long barrel broke cover and positioned itself on the far left, some fifteen metres away, of the five Sherman. What is more concerning is that the barrel is pointed at where the BT7 is going to be.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Kasuma screamed into the tank's internal comms while his legs strangled Tetsuo as a form of nonverbal communication and incentive to pull the brakes. Thankfully for them and the tank, Tetsuo managed to bring the tanks into a screeching halt just in time to see the 17 pounder shell churned up dirt at where they would be if they had continued going. "Okay! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

The BT7 quickly gunned its engine before any other tanks could fire at it. By the time it has reached the line of Shermans, Fukuda reported that his Jagdpanzer has reloaded and the crack of its main gun can be heard again as another Sherman became its next victim. With the two Shermans on Saunders right flank gone, a hole in their line has opened up. Despite nothing was going according to my initial plan, it looks as if everything since our first contact is turning out fine. Sure we were expecting to be surrounded soon, but our escape route has been secured by Fukuda and his Jagdpanzer. Now our group, barring the BT7 as they are to keep our opponents distracted, would punch through Saunders' decimated right flank and make our grand escape before the noose closed on us. A short regrouping after that and we will be ready for round two. At least that is what everyone hoped would happen but life and possibly god has a way of throwing a wrench into any plan.

Now in every tragedy, every disaster and conflict can be traced to one particular starting point. Be it a plane crash or a global war that would result in millions dead, there is always a starting point for those involved where something somewhere went wrong and all of a sudden everything spiral downwards. Like when you wake up to a good morning and had a wonderful breakfast and had plenty of time to walk to school. But then on the way, you missed a green light at the traffic crossing. It might not seemed like much but then a car flew through a puddle of muck you did not noticed was in front of you and got you soaked to the bones. Since there is time you decided to go back home to shower and change. Besides, you are not far from home. But half way through your shower, the electricity was cut off before coming back on after some time. By the time you exit your house you are just barely cutting it. Halfway there your realised that in your haste you forgotten your bag and had to rush back resulting in you being late. Then you found out that your homework were also soaked and not presentable. As punishment you had detention and resulted in you getting rob when you decided to relax in a cafe on your way home. All that just because of missing a traffic crossing

Our 'traffic crossing' is when Tetsuo's BT7, now behind the line of Shermans, made a mad dash for the Sherman Firefly from its right. Since the side of the Firefly is facing them, Tetsuo have his crew spam as much 45mm shells as possible. Most of the shots missed by a wide margin due to the tank bouncing around and throwing off the aim but that did not matter because it had gotten the attention of the Firefly which begin turning its turret. Tetsuo easily avoided the first shot by yanking on the brakes on one side and drifted pass the shell. A second shot yielded the same result and there were no third shot. The Firefly gunner waited till the BT7 was roughly ten metres away and opened fire.

Tetsuo wore an ear to ear smile at the anticipated shot and yank on his right brakes and drifting the tank to the left. The level of satisfaction in him build as he felt the familiar sensation of the drift. He and his crew had not been practicing drifting in the tank for nothing. Then he felt an unfamiliar vibration followed by an increasingly loud and worrying sound of metallic groaning from the tank. He frowned as the groaning gave way to the sound of metal being torn apart followed by the world spinning clockwise in front of him. The only thing he remember before everything come to a crashing halt was Kasuma yelling something over the radio.

"We! Fucked! Up!" Kasuma yelled over the team's frequency. Hearing it, I looked in the direction where Tetsuo and his team should be. What greeted me was Tetsuo's BT7 barrel rolling towards the side of the Sherman Firefly with one of its track flailing in the air.

Before I could form a coherent thought, five Stuart tanks charged through the gap that Fukuda, in his Jagdpanzer, had created and quickly had him surrounded. A Jagdpanzer, in a normal situation would not be this easily spotted. But with its gun close to the ground, the plumes of dust caused by firing the cannon had gave a away its location. Outnumbered in a slower tank, the Jagdpanzer's fate was sealed and a white flag popped out when one of the Stuart shot at the rear armour at point blank range.

While Fukuda was busy being swarmed, Tetsuo and his crew's unfortunate turn of events came to its conclusion when their BT7 smashed into the side of the Firefly. Things only got worse when Tetsuo peeped out of a vision slit and saw Kay looking at his tank's direction. He then saw the inside of her Sherman's barrel. And then the muzzle flash. It was not and is not going to be a good day for him or his crew.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it!" Satoshi yelled out over the tank's internal comms. "Kyoji! You idiot you fucking jinxed us! You just had to say it! You just had to shit all over our luck!"

"Fuck off! You know it went to shit the moment the plan is this sound!" Kyoji countered as he looked through the tanks sights. "This is a fucking snafu Keiji you fucktard!"

"Shut up and shoot!" I cursed and directed my tank's fire on the pesky Stuarts, taking out one in the process, while the other two remaining functional tanks on our side split their fire between the remaining Shermans and finally taking one out. But that was as far as our progress in the match would go. Next I hear a cannon fire from behind us and Ryoji's T34 shuddered to a halt and popped out a white flag. "Son of a bitch! Behind!"

"Three Hellcats on the rear! I got this Keiji! Keep going! I am rearguard!" Satou announced over the comms as his tank reversed towards the left at top speed. He plans to have the side of his tank to shield my tank's rear armour. With that big of a surface area, it would be difficult to for our new guests to hit us. Plus it would reduce the time needed to bring the KV1's main gun to bear. Overall, it was a logical thing to do. And it completely screwed us over.

During the course of our advance, our formation had gotten tighter and tighter due to the bracketing cannon fire. By the time Tetsuo's tank is barrel rolling, our tanks were only five metre away from each other. This close formation leaves little time and space for any sudden change in direction. Since Satou's KV1 is the lead of the wedge formation and my tank being behind on the left, the rear of Satou's KV1 smashed into the side of my tank and derailing it when Satou suddenly threw his tank into reverse. With my tank, the flag tank, unable to move and Satou recovering from the unbraced collision, the Firefly and every other remaining tank in front of me took careful aim and fired at my tank just as the Hellcats finished off Satou.

The match was concluded with a whimper on our end. None of us are satisfied. Within ten minutes from the initial contact our whole team was out. All our training and meeting had given us nothing in return. We were frustrated. We thanked Saunders for the match and quietly went our base to fix up our vehicles. We had to get our tanks back on to the school ship afterall. The mood at that point was comparable to a funeral. It was not improved when on our way back we saw some of our schoolmates laughing and making fun of us. It was like a walk of shame.

"Well that went well." one of Fukuda's crew member said sarcastically.

 _Can't blame them for feeling down. The match was really hard on all of us._

"Even though you told us that the first round would end in our loss, I didn't think it to go like this." Fukada said as he checked the Jagdpanzer's track with his driver. "We never stood a chance."

"Keiji. I am sorry for ramming you." Satou apologised.

"We still have four more of these don't we?" Tetsuo asked from across the garaj as he inspect his BT7 with a pained look on his face.

 _This is bad. With morale this low they would probably lose whatever motivation they had left. If it goes on it may affect the other matches as well and lead to a downward spiral._

"This really suck Keiji." Ryoji spoke what was on everyone's mind while sitting in his tank's commander hatch.

 _This is not getting us anywhere._

"Alright guys. Gather round. Center let's go." I announced as everyone obeyed lethargically. I stood quietly with my crew members and waited for everyone to gather. Once they had I signalled for them to sit down. And when they did, I cleared my throat. "Yes suck. I share everyone's feelings. We loss without putting up a fight. It leaves a bad feeling in the mouth. No one likes it. Not after the blood sweat and tears we put in. Looking around, I see disappointment. I see doubt. I see the lack of a spirit. I see submission. The differences between us and a school on a national level is just that great. We are nothing compared to them."

In front of me, I see my club members quietly accepted what I just said. Some looked away into the late morning sky while others looked at the grass around them. No doubt they were wondering if they had taken on an impossible task. Today's match has probably brought reality crashing down on some of them. No one expected to win the first match but everyone expected that we were able to fight on par with Saunders. The weeks of training probably inflated our self confidence till that point. And to fall from there to rock bottom is hard for any living being.

"So let me ask all of you here and now. What are you going to do about it!? What are each and every one of you prepared to do about it!?" I asked in a loud tone and grabbing everyone's attention. "They were better than us! So what!? We can always get better! We can always keep fighting! We can get better! Or are you all just going to accept it and submit to despair like that!? Are you going to accept and submit to fate like that!? Satou! We known each other since we were six! Did we submit to those bullies then!"

"Fuck no!" Satou yelled standing up with his fist raised.

"Then are you going to submit now just because you feel like shit!?" I yelled louder and jabbed my finger at Satou's direction. "Are any of you going to submit to this shit feeling rotting in your gut!?"

"We didn't back down then! There's no fucking way I am backing down now!" Satou yelled back stomping his feet on the ground to show his resolve. A series of profanities and cursing burst from the rest of the team as everyone agreed with Satou. There was no way that they are going to back down.

"Fate has given us shit before and it has given us shit again! But we are not going to take it sitting down! We have all bust our ass these few weeks for this match! It wasn't enough! So we will just train ten times harder! Put in a hundred times more effort and sweat a thousand time more!" I yelled shaking my fist in the air. "We will take this like Spartan Boys!'

"To always keep fucking fighting!" Kyoji yelled out and everyone yelled back the same phrase in unison.

"That's right! So let's get our vehicles running and back on the ship! It's not even afternoon and we have a busy day ahead!" I declared. "Tank commanders I want a report on your crew's performance! Tank crews I want the tanks fixed and a self reflection report! Once that is done I want everyone to go back and reflect on today's match before resting! If there is room for improvement I want to hear about it! You get me!?"

"Yes sir!" everyone responded and rushed to their tanks.

"All that yelling will get your throat killed." Soujiro said as he nudged me.

"It's not dead yet so I guess I will keep at it." I replied with a smirk.

"Just looking out for you. I'll be going then. Seems like you have company." Soujiro replied as he pointed at the approaching jeep and left. Figuring that it was the transport to take me to meet with Sparta High's school council and the Senshado VIPs I walked towards the vehicle.

"Yo Keiji!" Kay greeted as she brought the jeep to a violent screeching halt much to the dislike of Maho who was in the passenger seat. "Maho and I came to see how's your team is doing since you guys looked like someone had stolen your lunch money."

"We didn't expect to be finished off that quickly. We thought that we could put up a better fight and were disappointed with our performance." I answered with a shrug. "But as you can see the issue had resolved itself.

"Well it was a good a d fair match. So no complaints here." Kay said smiling as she shook my hand. "You guys did your best."

"We are also here to take you to the meeting." Maho added. "Your voice sound hoarse. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I had to raise my voice just now. Morale and stuff." I explained trying to hide the small awkward feeling brewing inside me as I recalled Maho wiping my face. "But I have a feeling that I forgotten something depressing."

"Saunders' commander! We won't end the match like that again!" someone called out in a friendly tone at Kay to which she responded by smiling and waving.

"Hey Keiji! How are you good buddy good pal?" Suzaku greeted as he joined us. "Wasn't that good of a match but I see you guys are taking it considerably well."

"Yeah. I mean we now know our level. So all we need is to get better. Nothing much to worry about." I answered nonchalantly.

"C'mon man. Don't tell me you forgotten about it?" Suzaku asked in a jolly mood. Seeing a genuinely blank expression from me, he looked around just to see equally blank expression from the rest of the team. "Really!? All of you actually forgotten about it?"

"Forgot what?" Kay asked curiously.

"The Drag Dance guys. C' can you forgot about it?" Suzaku asked disappointedly. Realizing what he was saying, the feeling of dread and despair now filled me as I collapsed onto my hands and knees in sheer hopelessness. Around me, the once energetic environment gradually died down as slowly one by one, everyone realised what Suzaku was talking about. Some were groaning in despair while some just slumped down where they stood with an empty look on their face.

"Uh...I thought you guys resolved the issue? What is happening and what is a Drag Dance?" Kay asked as I mumbled absentmindedly.

"Keiji are you alright? Is this Drag Dance really that bad?" Maho asked squatting down beside me. After a moment, I gathered myself and let out a sigh as I got up.

"It's quite bad Maho. Well...no point crying over it now. We remember it Suzaku. Go and make the arrangement will you?" I said in a resigned tone.

"Will do buddy!" Suzaku said rushing off.

"Seriously what is a Drag Dance?" Kay asked still confused.

"It's a punishment for losing a bet." I explained in the same tone as before. "You can come to Fukuoka in one week to have a look see. Sparta High will be docking there and we will be doing that then. Maho you can come too if you want."

"Hm...Sounds fun! I will be there then!" Kay announced as Maho wondered what would bring so much misery to me.

"Well Let's go then. Not good to have so many VIPs waiting."I said with a moan and we got onto the jeep and Kay drove us off.

* * *

 **Ending Note**

So there we have it guys. What do you think? I know the match was a bit short but I wanted to show the difference in skill since Keiji's group are just beginners while Saunders is a national tournament team. So let me know what you think and I will see you next chapter. And please send help. Maho has moved in and is currently in the next room polishing her Luger.

Maho: Oh author~ I am not seeing the next chapter yet~ Do you need some persuasion?

Me: Uh...No thanks! Will get on it right away sweetheart! Don't need the Luger.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's note**

Well I am done with this chapter! Wohoo~ *Did a victory lap around my room*. Considering that I manage to get this up this early in the month instead of in the middle of the month is a good enough victory in my book. And I manage to do it all by myself. Maho holding a gun to my head had absolutely nothing to do with it. It was purely me. Haha. She can just go and leave me to it at this point. Dang I am good at this!

Maho: Are you talking nonsense again?

Me: Uh...no. Thank you for what you did. It really helped me out. I hope you would continue to support me like you did.

Maho: That's better. Now finish up here so the readers can get to the story.

Me: Yes maam. *whimpers cowardly*

I hope this chapter is okay. I have exams at the end of the week but I wanted to finish this chapter before I studied for it. I checked it already and it looks fine but my judgement may be clouded and the quality may have dropped without me knowing. If it did, I am very sorry and feel free to let me know. And as always, any input you guys give would be greatly welcomed and appreciated so don't feel shy to spam me with reviews. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"So did the meeting go as you expected?" Soujiro asked from his loader seat in our T34.

"More or less the same but they were more pushy because of our results. It was such a pain to deal with.." I answered leaning to one side of the commander's cupola while I stared off into the late morning sky. We manage to get our vehicles back into working order, the bare minimum at least, and are on our way back to our ship with my tank as the lead vehicle. "The school council won't shut up about their cost and finance while the Senshado VIPs are questioning our capabilities and such. Mrs Nishizumi didn't waste any time in pointing out that we are very bad at this while Maho tries to calm her down."

"She sounds like a real pain." Kyoji commented while playing with his gun sight. "Do you think she's like that at home as well? Must be hard if it is. Don't you think so Keiji?"

"Hm...I think she's the type that gives hard love to her daughters while Maho prefers a kinder approach. But you can see her trying to be strict like her mother. Possibly something to do with her being the heiress to the Nishizumi Style." I answered absentmindedly.

"Big difference huh? Between mother and daughter?" Satou gave his two cents.

"Probably took after her father on that part." I added.

"Since when did you know her that well?" Kyoji asked in a suspicious tone. "Are the two of you dating?"

"Wha-Why did you think that?" I responded being catch off guard. " We just get along that's all. I doubt she even thinks of me as a friend. Acquaintance at most."

"That's how it all starts boss. From acquaintance to friend and then to dating." Kyoji said. "I mean she's way out of your league but I am glad that a girl has taken an interest in you. Since you only have a small number of friend of the opposite gender we are actually quite concern about your future marital status."

"Please don't burden yourself with that. Someone else is already very concern about it." I answered rubbing the side of my head at the thought of what Kyoji said reminded me. "And you're high if you think that we would actually date. She has no interest in me."

"Whether you admit or deny it, just know that we are here if you need any help." Soujiro added with a smile.

"Right now you guys can help by changing topic before I decide to suicide by tank tracks." I said looking over the side of the tank before I remembered something. "Speaking of Maho. She and Kuromorimine are going to be our next opponent next week in Fukuoka."

"What!?" Kyoji asked in disbelief.

"Are you completely insane!?" Takashi asked slamming on the brakes of the tank to the revelation. His action was so sudden and violent that the entire column has no time to react and every tank end up ramming into the vehicle in front of it. A burst of curses and language that no child should hear flew through the air and the comms.

"Guys it's out! We are getting Kuromorimine next week in Fukuoka!" Satoshi announced over the comms with a hint of dread at the news. What comes next is another burst of curse and beautiful language as everyone is no doubt thinking of how high this mountain is.

"Did Keiji agree to this!? Is he high!?" Tetsuo asked loudly from his opened driver's hatch behind our tank. Tetsuo was unable to start his tank so we had to tow it with ours. "Our tanks barely manage to survive Shermans and now we have to face German heavies in a week!? Do you know the cost it's going to take to fix them up after that!? The work itself is going to be hell!"

"Keiji, you do know that Kuromorimine is considered the top in Senshado right?" Ryoji asked.

"Now now. Everyone calm down. Soujiro said over the comms. "I am sure Keiji has his reason for this. Right boss?"

"Thank you Soujiro." I said over the comms. "Indeed I do. With an opponent that tough, there's no other way but to work ourselves to the bone yes? I mean the alternative is that we get wiped even worse than today. I am sure there is no better motivation than that."

"This is stupid Keiji." Fukuda replied over the comms. "But with us, it just might work."

"Don't worry it will." I answered as the column got moving again. "And don't worry about the repairs Tetsuo. We will help out with that."

"Our funds should be okay for the match with Kuromorimine." Ryoji announced. "But, depending on the outcome, we may need external funding for the third match. That is worst case. We also need to watch our ammunitions for training and the actual match."

"That's a bit worrying." I acknowledged. "Any ideas on how to generate funds?"

"We could set up another betting group. Or we can bring in some stuff mainland and sell them? I mean the carrier ship only resupply like once every two weeks and so if we can get stuff here before the resupply then we can probably sell them" Ryoji suggested. "I can easily set back up the betting network and I still have my contacts for resupply thing. I did both so it's easy to set them up again."

"Which reminds me, were you caught for one or both? I heard you were only punished for the betting part. What exactly happen?" Satou asked out of curiosity.

"I was actually caught for the betting. But when they searched my place, they found the stuff that I was selling and there was an investigation on that too." Ryoji said beaming with some twisted sense of pride at his deed. "They can't pin the selling one on me though. It was my stuff after all."

"I am curious, why did you do it?" Fukuda asked.

"At first it was for a new pc. But when I was going to buy it, there was this charity drive the school was doing. One of the resident staff's child was sick. Very sick. Suddenly the pc don't feel that important any more. I dumped the envelope with all my savings into the anonymous donor bin and volunteered to help with his family and the event. When the dust has settled I helped him sorted the donations to figure out how much was received. When he reached my envelope, he opened it up, inspected its content and burst into tears in front of me." Ryoji said in a brittle voice. Through our headsets, the whole team can hear the sniffles coming from him. But beyond that, I can sense a hint of pride but also some shame in it. When he spoke again, his voice was going up and down. "In my rush, I left my details and my plans in the envelope. He then prostrated himself in front of me, at first to apologise then begging me to take the money back because he can't take it. His wife came in to see what the commotion is about and did the same as him. It took an hour but I manage to convince them to keep the money. The look in their eyes when they thanked me was something that will stay with me until I die. It made me realise that there was more I can do with my life than a new pc."

"That family, is it the one that ran that small ramen shop near the aft section of the ship?" Tetsuo asked and he received a mic click as confirmation. "My gang visit that place often after school. His four years old daughter is a sweet and friendly girl that can brighten the darkest days. He often speak highly of someone who saved her and she would often say that she wished she could thank that person. You did a nice thing for that family. Thank you."

"Yeah. So that was when I decided that I can do some good. When Yuuta and the rest found out what I did with my portion of the money, they also decided they would do as I did." Ryoji concluded.

"Then why didn't you just tell the school that?" Satou asked.

"Though the money was earned through honest means for a honorable cause, it was illegal because we didn't have permission and license. Its was a stupid technicality but rules are rules. At that point we have already made several more anonymous donations. If that got to light, those people would start to question the donation they received. We don't want that so we kept our mouth shut." Ryoji explained. "We did try to get approval for the selling stuff but were denied because it was against school rules for students to run a business that has nothing to do with academic purpose. So we just run that and the betting without permission .We wanted to make a difference and to help. We wanted to do good. When word got out of our side business, we decided to just say it was for personal use. That way our efforts would not be for nothing."

"I can't really agree with you using this kind of practice for charity." Fukuda said after a moment of silence. "But I can agree that what you did and your intentions are for a noble cause."

"I did what I believe in. And I will still do it again." Ryoji declared proudly now sounding more like himself. "So should I start it up again for Senshado?"

"Please don't do anything that would get you or the team into hot water." I requested imagining the amount of fire we would end up with. But Ryoji's second suggestion did have some sense. Not the bringing things earlier than the resupply and selling it but the part where we sell stuff. "At least the betting part. For the selling stuff part, I think we can make it work. Sinec this is a club related and all the school probably have no issue with it. Ryoji can you clear it with the school? Also check what can we sell. The remaining profits from this, after subtracting from the club activities, will be saved up for any charity event that comes by."

"You would do that?" Ryoji asked with excitement and joy.

"It was your idea. So it's only fair that some of the profit from your plan be used for what it was initially intended it for. Plus it would be for a good cause so that part would be fine." I answered nonchalantly.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Thanks." Ryoji said moved by my suggestion.

"Besides, you would probably go back to your old habits if we don't do that." I joked. Chuckles and laughters can be heard over the radio in response over my jab.

"Ha ha ha. Funny." Ryoji replied in a monotonous tone. "Back to the topic at hand, are we seriously going after Kuromorimine in a week? You're not pulling our legs are you?"

"Nope. This is no joke. We really going up against them." I said looking back at the late morning sky.

"That means practice in the afternoon. We better get the tanks back into shape before then." Tetsuo pointed out. No doubt he already have the work ahead of us planned out.

"Don't need to rush for today's training. I did ask for reports." I reminded. "Get that done after lunch and we will meet up for training at four. You guys can rest until then."

"So where do you guys want to eat?" Satou asked.

"Why not that ramen shop that Tetsuo mentioned?" Fukuda suggested. "Always wanted to try that place."

"You haven't tried it yet!?" Tetsuo asked in shock. "How can you live with yourself!? That place has the best ramen!"

"Actually I've never tried it also." Youji, Satou's driver, added. A few others came forward with the same answers and it did not sit well with Tetsuo or his crew.

"That settles it!" Tetsuo announced. "I am going to make sure that everyone here has eaten from that shop by the end of this afternoon! And it is not up for discussion!"

With our lunch plans settled, we boarded our school carrier, parked our tanks in our garaj, inspected our tanks one at a time and all collectively agreed that a barrel roll is probably one of the worse things that you put a tank through. An engine knocked out of its mount, steering mechanism completely gone, turret jammed and suspensions that can barely work any more. Needless to say Tetsuo and his crew are not happy with the BT7's condition when we checked the tank. Considering how it fail to start, we had already had a rough idea of the damage. But that did not stop Tetsuo from shrieking in horror, Tamaki from entering a shell shock like state and Kasuma from begging the BT7 for forgiveness. It took a while to calm three of our gear head down.

Once they are in a stable enough mental state, work begin in earnest. Since the BT7 would need the most work, our gear head's effort would be primarily focus on it. Thankfully for us, the other tanks were significantly less damaged. The Jagdpanzer and Ryoji's T34 just need a new paint job at the spot, or spots for the Jagdpanzer, where they were hit. The same goes for the KV1 but with the addition of a few scratches on the rear armour of the tank. My T34 would also go through the same treatment and the replacement of a cracked roadwheel. Not wanting another mental meltdown of our mechanics, everyone volunteered to help them out after they were done with their own task. By lunchtime, the BT7 is up and running again. Sure the turret is insanely slow when turning, the engine rattled on its mount and the steering mechanism is a bit stiff but at least it was running.

With something close enough to a victory against the mechanical wreck, we all went to the shop that Tetsuo told us. The journey there was filled with joy and laughter. For many of us, it was the first time in a while that we had such a joyful journey to anywhere of the ship. We have decided that we will not let the looks our fellow schoolmates give affect our mood. They can glare at us all they want but we merrily went our way. What others thought of our past actions will not have a hold on us ever again. For the first time since our fall from grace, we were happy and carefree.

Though some of us may not personally know each other before I gathered everyone into that bleak discussion room on that late afternoon ages ago, we had all suffered through the same hardships. It showed us that we are never alone even in our lowest point on the ship. It showed that we have brothers in arms. Brothers who would support each other and who would fight for each other. Never again will we be suffering the ire of of our schoolmates in our own isolated group. We will now stare down those ire that seek to punish us.

Reaching the shop, we were greeted by the mid thirties shopkeeper and his family. Tetsuo's group in particular had been keeping them updated on our venture into Senshado and hence they were very welcoming to outcasts like us. The shop is filled with laughter as the shopkeeper and his wife prepared our orders. Some of us chatted with them while others talked amongst ourselves. Tetsuo entertained the shopkeeper's daughter with stories of our morning match. No doubt he was exaggerating but the small girls listened in intently. The food, like Tetsuo said, was incredible. The noodle texture was just the right consistency and the sup being just enough to tingle your tongue. The shopkeeper beamed with pride as we piled on praise after praise for his cooking. We can tell that he truly enjoys what he does.

"Say uncle! Tell me what's your secret to the sup?" Tetsuo asked as he took a second helping.

"Hahaha! I can't tell you that boy. It's my own secret recipe." The shopkeeper replied with a laugh. "Took me three years to perfect it!"

I chuckled as I watch Tetsuo jokingly begged the shopkeeper to reveal his secret. It was clear that the shopkeeper was fond with Tetsuo and his group. Around me, everyone was having the time of their lives and enjoying themselves. As I leaned back to soaked in the atmosphere of the shop, I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out of my pocket. It was a message from Maho.

[Hi Mr Shinamura. Nishizumi Maho here. Hope you are doing well. Is your team fine with the arrangement?]

[Hey! Don't worry they're fine with it. There were some grumbling like usual but they digress. And wow...that's one of the most formal text I have ever seen. Hope you are doing well? Really?]

[It is my first time contacting anyone with Senshado related matters via text. These matters are done via email. I apologise for any grievance I may have cause.]

 _Is she pulling my leg or is she serious with this?_

[Uh...that message earlier was was meant to be a joke. You know that right? You don't have to take it seriously. I was trying to break the ice. Apparently I am terrible at that. My bad. Sorry!]

[Again. My apologies. I did not intent for your effort to be friendly to go over my head.]

 _I think she is being serious about this._

[Maho you can text like we are having a normal conversation. There's no need to be this formal. That part was already done on the email.]

[Are you certain of it? The subject of discussion is for a formal event and thus require a degree of formality.]

[Maho. I am certain its fine. Do I look like I am going to eat you because you were not formal? While we are on that subject, do I look that devious?]

[Sorry. I am used to a formal tone when using email. And usually topics like this one are done through an email.]

[Sounds stressful. Just text like how you would converse. I heard too much stress would age a lady looked like an old hag.]

[That's mean! You shouldn't talk that with any girl! It's a taboo subject.]

 _Thank god she is texting like a normal person now._

[You still look pretty so just relax more and you'll be fine. On a separate note, are you going to test out your new tactics or are you going to stick with the usual style for next week?]

[I am pretty? *fake blush* Are you actually doing recon through text?]

[I just realise how flirty that pretty compliment sounds. And yes. It was worth trying. So you plan to use the new tactics? Have you made plans to speak with your mother?]

[Well I am planning to showcase the new tactics in our match and speak with my mother after that. But until then my mother only knows that I am working on some what ifs scenarios.]

[Cool. All the best with your mother. If you need any help with either you can always ask me.]

[Thanks you. Talk to you later.]

[Yea...remember to tell me your plan! Haha]

[It's a secret. :P ]

"Hey boss! Who are you talking to?" Soujiro asked approaching me with a drink.

"Maho. She was worried about how the group would react to the news of us going up against them." I answered accepting the drink. Seeing a questioning look on his face, I shrugged. "I got her number sometime after our match today. I mean she can be considered a friend at this point and its normal for friends to exchange contact right?"

"It's surprising that you hitting off with her on such a pace." Soujiro said with a smile. "When we first met you, you were a guy who is the least likely to make any friends. You were not the most sociable of people. The only guy you hung out with was Satou back then."

"Yeah. I had some issues to work out." I said rubbing the back of my neck at the memories of the first few weeks of my junior year came back to me. "You guys really helped me out. Still have some issue here and there but I think I can deal with it."

"Well, the four of us and Satou will always have your back." Soujiro said and looked around and gave me a pat on the back. "I think everyone here also has your back. So there's no need to worry."

Meanwhile on Kuromorimine~

"Commander, who are you texting?" Erika asked while still making notes from a file she has. There would be a meeting with the other commanders about the match a week from now and it would be good for her to study up so that the meeting would be more productive.

"Is it Miho?" Koume asked with a soft smile while she prepares the slides for the meeting. "You only smile like that when you it's her."

"Hm? Oh no. It wasn't her. It was Keiji. He is the commander of Sparta High. I met him the other time I went to Sparta High with my mother and have been discussing Senshado with him for a while." Maho answered getting back to what she was doing. It took her a few seconds but she eventually noticed the other two girls in the room with her has stopped what they are doing. All eyes are on her her at that point. "What? Was it something I said?"

"Nothing at all~" Koume said blissfully as she tilted her head and covered one side of her now slightly blushing cheeks as she thought off the only other person who could make her commander smile like that and what it meant.

Erika just looked on with her mouth open in shock. The only time she seen Maho smiling like that was when her commander was interacting with Miho. And now that insensitive piece of meat was able to do that? There was no doubt in Erika's mind that he was a good person but he can be so infuriating at times that he can drive her to pull at her own hair in frustration. Erika finds it impossible that her commander was so accepting of such a person. And no. The fact that he constantly teased her in no way skewed or affect her judgement of the Keiji whatsoever. Her opinion of the man is purely neutral and in no way biased. In fact, the teasing probably solidify what she thinks of as Keiji's personality. That's right! Her opinion is the most accurate and most neutral alright! She was the most neutral person there is!

"Are you alright Koume? Your face is red. Do you want to visit the infirmary?" Maho asked out of concern, oblivious to what was going on in those two's mind.

"M-Maho, y-you and Keiji are just acquaintance right?" Erika asked shakily trying to affirm her belief that that piece of meat is still had not captured her commander's attention. There is no way that Keiji can make Maho smile like that.

"Yes, I consider him a friend. He is fun to be around." Maho answered while wondering where is Erika going with this question. Then some gears in her head turned and a playful smile crept to her face. "Erika, do you have feelings for him? Is that why you're asking me this?"

"W-what? No! No I don't have feelings for him!" Erika rejected shaking her hands. "Why would I have feelings for Keiji of all people!?"

"Don't worry Erika. I won't get in the way." Maho said faking understanding.

"Oh my. A love triangle." Koume said covering her mouth in shock. At that point

"K-Koume...its...its not…" Erika tried explaining as she looked like she was about to cry.

"Koume, I was just teasing Erika. She and Keiji knew each other since childhood. There is nothing more to their relationship." Maho clarified as she pats Erika's head. "Sorry Erika. Your reaction makes it irresistible to tease."

"Hick...Please don't be like Keiji." Erika said recomposing herself.

"I'll tease you less." Maho replied and the three got back to their work.

Back at Sparta High~

With lunch done, we went our back to our own place to reflect on the morning's match. It was an eye opener to all of us. It had showed us the difference in experience between us and a seasoned Senshado team. It had shattered our image of ourselves and brought us down to the cold and hard reality of things. We had put all our fate in our training and that had made us overconfident and we fooled ourselves into thinking that we can do a lot more than we actually can. We were hopelessly outclassed. Our opponents had more experience and training than we had and that there is a lot of work to be done for us to catch up. Now that everyone had understood our folly and the situation we are in, we would now work harder than before and remind ourselves to be humble and not delude ourselves with what we think we can do.

When we got back later, we went through the match with a fine comb. Every detail is first went through examination by our naked eyes, then a magnifying glass and then a microscope. The usual joking atmosphere that dominated all our previous meetings is noticeably absent. We were all dead serious this time around. For all we know, our relaxed attitudes may have contributed to our overconfidence to some degree. When everyone entered our meeting room, no words were said. There was no need to highlight the day's agenda or coaxing to start the meeting. Everyone got in, sat down and immediately start off with their reflective reports. We first went through the weakness of each individual crew member in each tank.

The most common were slow reload, bad vehicle handling, lacking in firing on the move and slow response time of the commanders. Advice were traded on how to fulfill our roles better. Like for reloading, Soujiro, my tank's reloader, suggested to build up muscles to make lifting the heavy shells an easier task while another suggested to aim for muscle memory to shorten reloading time. For tougher shortcomings that everyone had issues with, solutions were suggested and discussed and agreed to be tested on. The only thing what was left hanging in the air was the issue all our gunners had when firing on the move. According to them, the shells just don't want to go where they want them to go. Seeing that we are getting nowhere with it, I volunteered to asked around the Senshado community for advice while our self-proclaimed shooting expert Kyoji said that he will also look into it.

Next up was the performance of the crew members as a team. For me and my team in our T34, our sluggish reaction to events around us and me being slow in giving commands. Both issues can be traced back to me who was over burdened and not used to coordinating the entire team while commanding my own vehicle. To remedy this, my crew has volunteered to work more independently while I focus on coordinating the team as a whole. Satoshi also suggested that I could focus more on managing the tank when we are in combat and give him orders to relay to the rest of the team. The key point to this would be to give the team objectives to compete and leave the rest to the team's own judgement. That discussion ended with me agreeing to do the former when out of combat and the latter when in combat.

We then move on to the Jagdpanzer commanded by Fukuda. The general issue with his group is that their reload time is atrociously slow. Considering how cramped is the vehicle and the size of the gun in the hull there was little that we can do. But we nevertheless got assurances from them train to reduce the reload time. The other issue is the amount of dust the vehicle kicks up after firing its cannon. As we found out in the match earlier in the morning, two shots is enough for the enemy to notice it so it is recommended that Fukuda consider relocation often.

The discussion for the remaining three teams were less lengthy. Tetsuo's group was asked to watch out for their driving as their rough handling of the BT7 probably contributed to the tracks breaking. They accepted the suggestion and entertained the thought of breaking off the track intentionally when needed so that the tank can use it's wheels for added speed. For Satou, since his tank rammed into mine, he was advised to be more more aware of his surroundings as his heavy tank can do some serious damage to any lighter tanks while suggestion were made on how he could use that to our advantage instead.

Last was Ryoji's group that had no major issues whatsoever. But seeing that everyone had something to do, his team insisted that they also have something to do. It was then that I noted that with only five vehicles on our team, the volume of fire we can put down range is limited and suggested that maybe they could figure out a way to increase their rounds per minute to twenty or more since their team clocked the highest rate of fire. Even if they could only do it temporarily it would be a big help when the time calls for it. They happily agreed to it and all of us proceeded to train for the rest of the day.

Our vigorous training went on for the next three days without pause. It starts with a morning briefing followed by training after school was over. We did not stop until the sun has set. After cleaning up our tanks we then held another meeting to review our progress for the day and plan for the next. It is a strict lifestyle that leaves little time for relaxation. But for all the demands our new schedule required of us, we did not miss out on socializing with each other. All twenty one of us made it a point that we would eat together and that we would proudly eat in the cafeteria during lunch and any place of our choice for dinner. We had enough of hiding in our rooms and eating our poorly cooked food. The hell with how the other students looked down at us and what they thought of us.

"Everything seems to be coming along nicely." Soujiro commented while he and I took our trays to our usual seats. It is two more days until we docked at Fukuoka and have our match with Kuromorimine. We were a bit nervous about the coming match. Not only because we were fighting one of Senshado's best team, but also because we were also fighting at Sparta High is based at. In other words, we were fighting at home. Though the school's toxic 'must win' outlook has infected Fukuoka, it is safe to say that the population expects a Sparta High worthy match. A match filled with determination and excitement. A match where we would fight like lions regardless of the outcome.

"Not everything." Ryoji groaned joining us. "Still can't get past twenty rounds a minute. Last we clocked in at nineteen a minute."

"It's still quite a good rate of fire if you ask me." Soujiro said looking on the bright side.

"Yeah but its still frustrating as hell." Ryoji continued his complaint. "I even pitched in to help with the loading and still no improvement. It just takes too much time taking the shell out of the ammo rack and loading it."

"I have something in mind. Care to give it a go?" I asked after some thought. Receiving an eager yes I continued as the three of us seated with the rest of our team. "I heard that British warships have an insane rate of fire that was in match by any other nation during the First World War. From what I recall it has something to do with their way of handling ammunitions. I will look into it and see what I can find."

"Thanks! Should be interesting." Ryoji said before digging in. As usual the entire cafeteria's attention was on our group again while we minded our own business. In smaller group it can be disturbing but in a large group like ours, it was easier to ignore. So far the atmosphere is just awkward and no one has dared or bothered to approach us. For the most part they would just toss an occasional glance at us before going about their own business. But on this particular day, a group of students, led by a familiar face, approached us.

"Shinamura and his group of trash eating in the cafeteria like a normal student." Senji said in a mocking tone. Ever since our little chat, he had not shown his face and I just assumed that he had easier people to antagonise. In hindsight, I should have known better. And apparently he has gain quite a few more followers as well. "Funny that the lot of you are showing up and eating with the rest of us these past few days. Did you guys found your balls? But that can't be the case since you guys are doing Senshado right?"

"Whatever is the case, apparently we still have more balls than you and your lot." I replied nonchalantly still enjoying my food. "I mean I haven't seen you or your group since I made you eat dirt. Isn't that right Satou?"

"Maybe he was looking for his missing balls?" Satou suggested with a shrug.

"The hell are you doing here? Pieces of trash aren't supposed to eat here. They are supposed to eat at the trash can. Not here." Senji said strolling towards our table with his crowd. "You and your group of Senshado practicing sissies should put your faces into that trash can where you all belong."

"Are you picking a fight Senji?" I asked slowly getting up and standing up to full height to intimidate him. It was probably a wrong decision on my part. Though I like to think that my nearly six feet of height is slightly above average, Senji, same year as me, stood one head higher than me. Knowing what I was thinking and seeing the height difference, Satou snickered at me.

 _Thanks for having my back Satou. You are truly a good friend._

"You might have floored me last time, but don't think that you can get away with that this time." Senji threatened. At this point, the tension in the cafeteria is at an all time high. Though we were pariahs, little had made any effort for an all out confrontation. Alienation and disgusted looks were more of the norm. "I have more guys with me this time."

"You think we'd let him fight alone?" Satou asked as he and the rest of the group stood up behind me. "I will personally beat you up Senji."

"Why don't you keep out of this Satou? Your meddling has already landed you and your buddies in several suspensions." Senji said with a glare at Satou who in turn glared back. "And as for the rest of you lot, you should all sit back down like the dogs you are. To disgrace the school like the lot of you did. You betrayed the school, it's spirit and what it stood for. You are all nothing but traitors."

"We betrayed the school?" I asked in an incredulous tone and laugh mockingly at Senji. "Do you even know what this school stands for?" I asked Senji. I looked around at all the other students present in the cafeteria. I had had enough of the perversion done to the school's value at this point. To say that me and the rest of us betraying the school's value when it was the opposite was the last straw. I had initially plan to only show the school but I have lost all patience. Before I knew it, I was standing on my chair and addressing the whole cafeteria. "'To always keep fighting'! Do any of you morons even know that phrase!?"

"That's the school's motto so what?" Senji asked.

"So what?" I asked rhetorically in the same incredulous tone. It is what the school stands for! It is the core principle where this school was founded on! It is the very soul of the school! And We have been doing exactly that ever since we joined the school and you dare call us traitor!? You lot who only want to win!? How dare you!? How dare you all!"

At this point the school's prefect has entered the cafeteria. There was no need to guess that they were expecting a fight. When they saw that that nothing of the sort was going to happen, the relaxed their guard a bit. Unless things got physical they would just be satisfied to just monitor the situation.

"This school was supposed to teach students to have the courage to keep fighting! To never give up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs in a fit of rage. "What you bunch of morons learn is to only win! And for what!? So that you can show off to the others!? You should all be ashamed of yourselves! You've twisted the school's ideals into your own disgusting self-serving purpose and you all have the galls to look down on us!? Us whose only crime is to stay true to what the school stands for!? Is glory and pride the only reason you came to this school!? If that is why then you don't deserve to be here!"

I stopped myself to catch my breath. I was about to continue launching myself into another tirade of rants when I felt someone tapping my hand. Looking down I see Satou looking on the floor but motioning me to get down. It was then I noticed the students in the cafeteria, even Senji, was no longer glaring at us. Rather, they dare not even make eye contact at me or the rest of my group. Something I said must have a direct hit on them.

The second thing I noticed is my group. They were surrounding me like a human shield, possibly thinking that it may get ugly. To see that they got my back without even me asking made me feel safe and secure. I am glad that I had chosen them to be my friends and comrades. But what caught my attention was that all of them were either looking at me with watery eyes or at their feet. Apparently what I said also struck a chord with them. Without another word, I got down from my chair and continued my meat. The rest of my group quietly joined me as well. As I picked up my chopsticks, I felt a stinging pain at the palm of my hand and instinctively dropped them on the table. Inspecting both my hands, I noticed fingernail marking on both my palms. My short nails must have dug themselves into my palm when I was ranting.

"Here. Use this." Satou said handing me a fork while looking as his food. "You're still the same. Always protecting your friends like a fool."

"That's what friends do right?" I asked wiping my wet eyes when I realised they were watery.

"Keiji." Fukuda called out from the other side of the cafeteria table. Looking up, I see my whole group looking at me. "Thank you Keiji. You manage to say what we were thinking all this time. Really thank you." Fukuda said with tears streaking down his face as he got up and bowed at me. In unison, the rest of them got up and did the same. Feeling my eyes getting watery again, I nodded and asked them to get back to what they were doing. For the first time, we felt a humongous weight lifted from our chest as we finished our meal.

The crowd in the cafeteria, Senji and his group included, went back to what they were doing before the commotion started. They acted as if nothing happened but there was no doubt that in their mind they were rethinking about what I have said.

"That is your senpai Uzaki. I am sure you understand him a bit more now." Suzaku said to the newbie of the club. The person in question merely nodded. When news had gotten out that Keiji's suspension led to the loss of a major Surcom match, Uzaki had viewed his one time role model as a traitor and did not understand why the senior members of the Surcom club still viewed him as a friend. He now understood his former role model a bit more. "About the petition I mentioned to you earlier, I still want your help in it. Will you do it now?"

"Yes sir. I will." Uzaki said and cleared his throat. "Rather, it would be a great honour. And I would keep going at it until it is approved."

"Glad to hear it. Now go. You can have your squad and the rest of the Surcom team help out." Suzaku said as Uzaki excused himself. Suzaku lingered a little while longer with a proud smile on his face. "Captain, if you can only see the rookie now. He is moving the mountain like you said he would in the match against TOR High. Like you said then he is bringing back the school's value."

"Yeah. He is exactly as my brother said he is." Sagara Taichi said casually strolling towards Suzaku. He had rushed to the cafeteria when a prefect reported to him that there was a disturbance there. He was ready to help the prefects break up the fight but there was no need for him or the prefect to do anything. "It's a pity that I didn't join Surcom like my elder brother , Ohgi, said. He is some sort of force of nature."

"Are you glad that you put in a good word for him to Mr Kenshin as the Student Council President when Keiji was proposing Senshado to the old man now?" Suzaku asked smugly.

"Yea yea yea. I am buying you something to drink for talking me into it. Happy?" Taichi asked rolling his eyes. Satisfied that things were now okay, he went back to his usual relaxed self as me led Suzaku to the nearest vending machine.

* * *

 **Ending Note**

So this chapter I experimented on texting as a way for characters to converse. Anything in [ ] these brackets are conversation done in text. Let me know what you think of it. It is good? Bad? How con I improve on it? I will be studying now. Hopefully I didn't screw myself over. I mean its either suffer three days of intensive studying or a very angry Maho with a loaded gun so a loss either way.

Maho: Oh author~ Why are you still wasting your time? You should be studying right now.

Me: I am finishing up here alright!? God! first is hurry with the story and now you're rushing me to study!? What are you!? My personal slave driver.

*Maho arms her Luger

Me: Okay okay. Don't need for that. I am going.

So see you guys next month!

p.s I miss out on some part earlier...I corrected it. Embarrassing I know. Sorry~


	15. Announcement (NOT AN UPDATE)

Not an Update

Hi guys! As the tittle suggest this is not an update. There has been some personal issues that came up recently and it would require my full attention for some time. How long I am not sure but I can safely say that there would be no update for August. Hopefully the issue will be resolved by September this year and I can resume the monthly update. Please note that it is just wishful thinking and for the time being I cannot say for certain how long the issue will last. Worse case would be the issue dragging for several months or a year. But nothing is set in stone as now.

I am very sorry for this and I feel like shit at the moment. I really enjoy writing the story and I know that you guys enjoy it. I thank you for reading the story until this far and for all the support you guys have given me. It has been a blast. If everything goes according to how I hope then I will see you guys at September. If not then I hope you will give me your patience as the issue resolve itself as soon as possible and that I will see you guys when the dust settles. Again, I am very sorry for this. Please give me your patience. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**

GUESS WHOS BACK!?... ... ...Its me in case anyone is wondering. In any case, thanks for all your patience. I know it was longer than what I mentioned a few months ago. Again I am very sorry my personal issues forced me to stop writing. I can tell you that I am not happy with it. While I am on the subject of my personal matters, the issue is not entirely resolve but I feel that the ruckus has died down enough for it to not affect me majorly in anyway for the time being. It may come up again in the future but as of now the situation is somewhat stable. If the issue comes up again, there might be another stop but for now I am hopeful that it has passed. Fingers are cross!

Now that the depressing topic is out of the way, let's talk about this chapter. Boy do I have a treat for you! My longest chapter yet! Also I am able to put up a cover image! Hope this would at least make up a bit for all the months of waiting.

Again thanks for all your patience and support! Special thanks to Boban and BakonoftheUnknown! You guys made dealing with my issues much more bearable!

Alright! Enough notes! You guys are here for the story! Not me spouting crap! So on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"Please remind me again as to the reason of us digging a hole and drainage trench at the middle of the road." Imagawa, Satou's friend and loader, asked as he shoveled some more dirt out of the hole he was digging.

"Don't worry about it! It's all part of a cunning plan!" Satou declared as he cheerfully deepens the drainage trench at the centre of the road and connected to the hole Imagawa is working on. "As cunning as a fox who's just been appointed professor of Cunning at Oxford University."

"Hey Satou! Boss man wants to know how much longer!" Shiba, Satou's radio operator, called out as he popped his head out of the KV1 hidden some distance away.

"Tell him we're not miracle workers damn it!" Imagawa yelled as he huffed another pile of dirt out of his hole. In the distance, there is another series of cannon fire going off. It is the third one now and this one sounded more intense than the earlier ones.

"Ten more minutes Shiba!" Satou responded as he motioned his crew to work faster. There was no doubt that they were doing okay this time around but they were just barely able to keep one step ahead of their opponents. Again the difference in experience is working to their disadvantage. It is only through the daring of Keiji and how well they trained that they were able to last this long. But as the match drags on, it would be more difficult to keep ahead of their opponents. "Alright! Bring up the shell!" 

Earlier that morning~~~

It is early in the morning in Fukuoka but its port is crowded with onlookers. It is to be expected since it is not every day that one gets to see Senshado's most famous school dock at the port. Additionally, it is not everyday that the city's very own school carrier, containing the city's and possibly the nation's most famous SurCom player, docked at the very same port. But these two events were overshadowed by the fact that Fukuoka is about to see its very first Senshado match where its boys are involved. Due to the hype, local reporters were also on the scene.

"Things are turning into a grand affair huh Keiji?" Soujirou asked as we drove our tanks off the school carrier.

"Grander than usual I think. It's not everyday a match like this happens." I answered as I lazily looked around the cheering crowd gathered near the exit ramp. Some were carrying signs cheering us on while others were carrying signs proclaiming their everlasting affection for me or some other member of my crew. Some distance away, louder cheers can be heard. "Looks like Kuromorimine has some fans as well."

"Sounds like you will have to fight for the spotlight this time boss." Kyoji commented from inside the tank. Then a bright idea, or moronic depending on who you ask, came to his head. "Hey want to do that thing the pirate did in that first pirate movie when he is docking?"

"What? No! We don't have time for that now." I rejected outright. "We are meeting up with the police who will be escort us to the battle ground!"

"This just turned into a dull ride Keiji."

"Hey Keiji. Ryoji here. Are they seriously giving us and Kuromorimine as escort?"

"That's what I am told so we just have to roll with it." I replied to Ryoji over the radio. "Apparently it came from the mayor or someone pretty high up."

"Sounds like a serious waste of taxpayer money if you ask me." Ryoji commented.

"With this big of a crowd I can understand why. Would be awkward if one of us run over a bystander." Fukuda chimed in. When the other tank commanders also start giving their thought on our police escort and a series of 'what if' scenarios which includes a misfire blowing up a police car I decided to tune them out. Just as I was about to continue to stare into nowhere, I felt my phone vibrate. The sense of dread in my stomach build up to unbearable heights as I checked my messages. That feeling quickly faded when I saw that it was Maho instead of someone I was expecting.

[Hi Keiji. I wanted to ask, is it always this lively here?]

[Not really but it was still somewhat lively any other time I docked. Are you surprised? I thought that you would be used to this kind of reception.]

[Not this big of a crowd. And definitely not the police escorts. It feels a bit overwhelming. And I don't recall Senshado having any pre-match interview before. Is this how it is done here?]

[Oh my. The Steel Tigress is overwhelmed. *audible gasp.]

[Hey don't go making up weird names for me! It makes me sound like an unrelenting beast!]

[Really? I think it has a nice ring to it. And as much as I would like to take credit for it I didn't come up with that. I found it in an article about you on some foreign website sometime ago. It was an article about you being Japan's brightest Senshado practitioner so the name was a compliment of sorts.]

[I don't know how to feel about this. Why does it have to be Steel Tigress? Can't it be something nicer?]

[It's quite cute if you ask me. If it makes you feel any better, besides Wounded Wolf I am also known as Savage Wolf and The Beast.]

[I don't think anyone would say that it's cute. Getting back on topic, what can I expect from a pre-match interview? I've never even heard of one in Senshado before.]

[Yeah you're right on that part. It's more of a SurCom thing. Can't imagine why would they have one in Senshado now. Anyways, it's like any other interview so just act like you usually do in those case and you will be fine. Regardless I'll also be there so you can use me as a reference.]

[Thanks. I think the my escorts want to have a word with me so I'll be going now. See you soon later.]

Sure enough, my police escorts were also waiting for me to dismount when my team has disembarked. After a short briefing on the road rules, me and my team followed our escorts out of the port area and to the battle ground. Upon reaching our starting point, a car came for me while my team were doing the final battle preparations and before I know it I am brought to the area where the match would be monitored.

"Hey Maho. I see you got here before me." I greeted a rather nervous looking Maho. "Are you alright?"

"H-Hi Keiji. Yeah I am fine. Just a bit uneasy about the interview." Maho answered me giving me a timid wave. "I understand that these interviews are also a source of information in SurCom where you can have a rough idea of how your opponents thoughts."

"Don't worry about it. They probably just want to know about what you think about me doing Senshado and how are you going to approach the match. This isn't SurCom so you can relax. There won't too much be lies and misdirections flying everywhere. I won't over analyse whatever is said in the interview either. Just don't give out your whole battle plan and you're good to go." I reassured Maho and looked around. "Where is your mother? I imagine that she was informed ahead of time and would be interested in Senshado's first pre-match interview."

"She read the memo sent to her but viewed it as unnecessary waste of time and will not be attending." Maho explained. "So I am to represent her as well."

"Well it is more to hype things up so I can understand her views on the matter. Like I said before, just don't give away your plans." I said with a shrug. The door to the makeshift swing open to reveal the person that Maho and I are familiar with. Chouno Ami.

"I see the two of you have arrived. Come! Come in! We're about to start." The military attired lady said as she beckoned the two of us to enter. Upon entering and seeing the other two interviewers, I immediately feel sorry for Maho and her current nervous mindset.

"Nice to meet you again Keiji!" Jerry said shaking my hand before turning to Maho. "You must be Nishizumi Maho! I am Jerry and this is my co-announcer Tom! We normally cover SurCom but the organisers for today's match insisted that we cover it to spice things up a little. We will be having a live stream interview. Nothing special. Just a quick chat before the two of you return to your team." Jerry fired off his mouth in rapid succession. Maho tensed and straightened her posture, possibly unhinged by Jerry's hyperactive personality, while I resigned myself to an over the top interview. Instructor Chouno showed us to out seats, which were side by side and facing her, Jerry and Tom. As the cameraman counted down, I mentally braced myself.

"Good morning Japan! Jerry here reporting from the birthplace of Senshado, Fukuoka! Joining me here today for what is most likely a turning point in Senshado, Japan and possibly the whole world is my co-announcer Tom and the judge for today's match, Ms Chouno Ami!" Jerry started off with a burst of energy that is comparable to a nuclear blast while gesturing wildly with his hands. Then his hands featured in Maho and my direction. "With us this morning are two very special guests. On the left is a legend in SurCom! The man who would fight like a beast! The man who made the 'no look kill' his own! The man that earned the moniker 'Wounded Wolf! Fukuoka's very own son! Shinamura Keiji!"

"I've seen him a few times and have a rough idea, but is he always this intense?" Maho whispered discreetly to me. "And what is a 'no look kill'?"

"He is pretty much like this all the time." I whispered back. "There was a SurCom match roughly a year ago where I emptied my sidearm down a corridor to my right without looking. I ended up shooting three opponents who were turning the corner at the end of it. It was just a small time match so you probably didn't see it."

"How did you manage that?" Maho asked out of curiosity.

"They were being too loud. So I manage to timed it base on the sound." I answered casually. "It's not as incredible a feat as anyone thinks."

"And on the right, Senshado's very own legend! The incredible lady who is as cool as ice under pressure! Known around the world as the Steel Tigress! She would relentlessly chase down her prey when the hunt starts! The heir to one of the top Senshado style! Nishizumi Maho!" Jerry finished his introduction while gesturing at Maho. I readjusted my seating position to try and hide the smile that was slowly creeping up my face after hearing Maho's nickname again. Knowing what is on my mind, Maho gave me a playful nudge in protest.

"So Ms Nishizumi, I understand that this would be your first time going up against a male team. What are your thoughts on the subject? Do you think that your opponent would be at a disadvantage since this is widely considered a lady's sport and that they are the opposite gender?" Tom asked after he pulled Jerry down to his seat.

"As the situation is now, I am not able to give a proper opinion on the matter. The only male team in the world is Keiji's team and they have only been in two match so far and I believe that that is not enough to come to any conclusion." Maho answered concisely. "At the moment, I think that they are disadvantaged more by their inexperience in the sport."

"Yes I understand that but I'd like to know what are your current thoughts on the matter. You may know that a male Senshado team has caused quite a stir in Senshado itself. Some welcomed it while others frown upon it. I would like to know where you stand in all this."

"My opinions are those of my mother's. With that said, I am curious as to how far Keiji and his team would go. Keiji has shown a good mind for Senshado so he may be able to perform like he has done in SurCom. But for the moment I am content to wait and see." Maho said in a formal manner.

"What about you Mr Shinamura? Do you feel that you are at a disadvantage because you are in a lady's sport?" Ms Chouno asked me.

"Not at all. While there are things that certain gender can perform better than the other, I do not believe that Senshado is one of them." I said. "Take SurCom for instance, it used to be a all men sport but recently starts to cater for both gender and I can say with confidence that the women there are not in any disadvantage at all. Rather, they bring different approaches to the table and adds to the team and the sport as a whole."

"But SurCom and Senshado are different sport. Do you think what you mentioned would translate over to Senshado?" Ms Chouno asked.

"Yes they are different sports but I believe that the core for both are more or less the same. So they will translate over quite well." I explained my line of thought. "If anything, it is as Maho said. I am disadvantage more by me and my team's lack of experience. More than anything else I might add. So can you go easy on me Maho? Please?" I turned and asked Maho.

"Knowing you, that would be the last thing you want me to do." Maho rejected picking up my attempt at being playful. "You always enjoy a good match."

"Ha ha! She got you like deer in headlights Keiji!" Jerry exclaimed. He seemed to be enjoying this interview more than anyone else. "It sounds like the two of you are very close."

"We just know each other roughly two months ago when I was pushing for male participation." I took the lead to explain after catching subtle signs of Maho being taken aback by the sudden change to a more personal topic. "After that, she's been giving me and my team advice on training and so on."

"We exchange our opinions on different tactics and how to approach them. His views and solutions are interesting." Maho followed my lead and added in. "At times I have to wonder who is the one actually helping out."

"Ah...what a nice start of a friendship." Jerry said, clearly daydreaming about his youth at this point. Knowing his colleague is going off on a tangent at this point, Tom rolled up some papers he had on hand and smacked Jerry on the head with it. Ms Chouno just looked on as she cleared her throat.

"For those of you who are tuning in now, today's match is on a ten by ten kilometre map that has a river from north to south roughly at the centre of the map. On the southeast area is part of a nearby town that is right next to the river while the rest of the map is more or less open country with some hills here and there. The river itself is quite deep so there are two bridges that can be used to cross the river itself. One is situated up towards the north with a road leading south on the east side of the map to the earlier mentioned town and the second one is south, in the town with a road that leads toward the southwestern part of the map." Ms Chouno, seeing the atmosphere becoming a bit awkward, decided to intervene. Clapping her hands together, she looked at Maho. "What are your thoughts about today's map since your team is starting at the southwestern corner of the map?"

"The river would be a difficult obstacle. It is made even more so since there is only two ways to access the eastern half of the map." Maho answered a little too honestly. "But my team has been training for such a situation and I believe that we will be able to face it with little hesitation."

"It's a bold move to say what you're thinking Ms Nishizumi." Tom praised Maho. "Especially if you consider that Mr Shinamura's gameplay involves some degree of understanding his opponent's thoughts."

"Thank you." Maho said with a bow. "But like I said, my team has been training for such an obstacle so there should be no difficulty there."

"What about you Mr Shinamura? Your team would be starting at the northeastern corner of the map. What are your thoughts?" Tom asked now looking at me.

"It is certainly an interesting map. Quite different from the other two previous ones. This is the first map that would feature an urban environment for my team so I want to know how my team would do." I said. "Then we have the river that is dividing the map in two and the open country that covers most of the map. I think it's going to be fun."

"As vague as ever Mr Shinamura." Tom commented before turning to the camera. "And that concludes our interview ladies and gentlemen. The match shall begin shortly so stay tune."

Me and Maho were thanked for attending the interview and we and was escorted to our vehicles that are already waiting outside. We stopped to wished each other luck. That is when I saw the sight that has haunted me ever since I started SurCom. Amongst the crowd of people gathered to catch a glimpse of Maho or me is a familiar face. A face painted white with yellow around the eyes and red as if blood is trickling down it. Instinctively, I looked away, hoping against all hope that perhaps I was not spotted.

"Yohooo! Keiji! Keiji!"

"Keiji, I think someone is calling you." Maho pointed out.

"I don't hear anybody. You must be mistaken." I replied still clinging onto a sizeable hope that I was not spotted.

"Keiji! Keiji!"

"I am very sure I am not mistaken." Maho said pointing at the direction I wish to avoid. "She just hoisted up a banner with your name."

"T-Then it must be somebody else named Keiji. It is a very common name." I suggested as my hope slipped away.

"Shinamura Keiji of Sparta High! Son of loving parents Shinamura Shinji and Shinamura Takagi! The boy who took SurCom by storm and is known as the Wounded Wolf!"

"I am quite sure she's calling you." Maho said looking curiously at me then at the lady calling my name. "Who is she?"

"She's my mom." I said after letting out a heavy sigh as the last few speck of hope left in me died. Putting on a forced smile, I turned and approached my mother. As I approached, my mother jumped up and down and waved wildly at me while my father stood beside her and giving me a small wave. Curious, Maho followed a bit behind me. "Mom, dad. You're here. It's good to see the two of you."

"Keiji! It's so good to see you! Mama missed you so much! How have you been? Mama and papa was so worried when we got a letter from your school that you're having discipline problems! Are you being bullied? If you are you should let mama know and mama will take care of everything." My mother bombarded me while giving me her tight signature hug. Letting me go, she saw Maho stopped a respectable distance away, my mother looked at me smugly. "That is Nishizumi Maho isn't it? Do the two of you know each other? Are you going to formally introduce her to me? Is she your girlfriend? I think she would make a good wife. She seemed to respect others and certainly their privacy. And she look sharp and smart, not to mention pretty and well curved at the right pla-"

"Thank you for your thoughts mom. I am fine don't worry about the school. I can handle it so there's no need for your intervention." I said cutting off my mother before she starts a detailed narrative and review of curves. "Can you please stop telling me which ones are suitable for marriage? I am still in high school. And Maho is just a friend."

"I would happily stop when you at least bring home a girlfriend. And she looks like she's a keeper." My mother answered happily. "Are you going to introduce me to her?"

"Yes ma'am. You called?" Maho asked sounding closer than I remembered. Turning around, I see her standing two feet away from me and bowing at my parents. At that point, it doesn't take me more than half a second to figure out that my mother has somehow beckoned Maho to come over while she was giving me a hug.

 _Please dear god don't let my mother promote me for marriage like a salesperson promoting a product._

"Hi there. Keiji, don't rude and introduce your parents to her." My mother said with a smile as she pushed me towards Maho. the lady in question looked at me cluelessly as I gave her a sheepish smile.

"Uh...Maho, these are my parents. Father Shinamura Shinji and mother Shinamura Takagi. Mom, dad, this is Nishizumi Maho. She has been helping me with running a Senshado team." I said complying with my mother's request.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Shinamura." Maho said with a respectful bow. The type that is so well practiced that it would be associated to etiquette lessons by a professional. At this point I do not dare to put that beyond what Maho was taught.

"Nice to meet you Ms Nishizumi." My father responded with a bow of his own.

"What a well mannered girl! Isn't that right dear?" My mother said as she excitedly shook hands with Maho. "Please Maho don't be so formal. Just call us aunty and uncle. And thank you for looking after my boy. It calms my heart to know that such a dependable girl is looking after him. He may be the same age as you but he lacks common sense in some area so please be patient with him."

"Y-Yes. Actually Keiji is a very capable commander and he has also helped me out a bit so I can't say that he he is dependent on my help." Maho said unsure as to how to interact with my mother. I don't blame her for that. My mother can be eccentric at times.

"Ohhh...sounds like the two of you are quite close." My mother said with a dreamy expression.

"We're just friends mom." I reminded my mother.

"Now now dear, we better let them be on their way. They have a match soon." My father reminded sensing that it was time he interjected. Turning to me, he flashed me a smile. "Since your school has docked here, do come home if you are able to Keiji. Now, run along. We won't want to keep the two of you any longer than we have."

"I will. See you mom. See you dad." I replied, now mentally exhausted, hugging both my parents and leaving with Maho.

"Why is your mom wearing face paint?" Maho asked after we are out of earshot from my parents.

"It's her way of supporting me." I said rubbing my face. "She can be too much at times. Sorry if she offended you."

"Don't worry. She didn't. She is...free spirited." Maho said.

"That's one way to put it." I said as I went to my transport while waving at Maho. "Let's have ourselves a fun match!"

A car ride, a preparation and the customary bow later, the flare that signalled the beginning of the match was fired. There was no chatter on the radio frequency this time. We have worked out our plans long before we docked in Fukuoka. We are to cross the northern bridge into the western half of the map and engage Kuromorimine. Upon crossing the bridge, Tetsuo's tank rushed forward to scout while mine and Ryoji followed some distance behind at full speed. Fukuda and Satou's tank on the other hand, broke off and head towards their own location.

"Enemy spotted! Three Panzer-3s! We have been engage!" Tamaki, Tetsuo's radioman, reported from the BT-7. Tetsuo is half way down the western side of the battleground. This is expected. What is not expected is the number of Panzer-3. Every battle recordings which involved Maho that I have analysed did not show more than one of these machines. So to have three of it is a real cause for concern as it shows that Maho will not be conducting this fight like as per usual. "We baiting them to the western edge of the map! Request support!"

"Flag and Line responding!" Satoshi replied while our tank as well as Ryoji's tank came to a stop. We angled our tanks thirty degrees to our right to enable us an easier time to bounce shells off our sloped armour. Very soon Tetsuo and his pursuers entered our firing range. From where I am sitting, I can see Kyoji lick his lips as he made his final adjustments. "Ryoji has no shot boss. Too close." Satoshi reported after hearing from the other tank.

"Our camou net won't last any longer." Takashi commented. "Any closer we will be spotted.

"I have a shot." Kyoji said as his grin grew bigger.

"Tell Ryoji to fire only when clear and reposition Tetsuo for that." I instructed Satoshi before putting a firm hand on Kyoji's shoulder. "Fire!"

Without a word, Kyoji fired the 85 mm gun of our T-34. A violent eruption shook the tank as our lead is hurled through the air. In the tank, the shockwave of the controlled explosion shook us to the core while the tank itself swayed slightly due to the recoil of the gun. The uninitiated would have given pause to such an occurrence and even some initiated would pause to enjoy the effects of firing a tank's main gun. But we are neither uninitiated nor initiated who has time for that sort of enjoyment. Like clockwork, Soujiro reloaded as Satoshi coordinated with Tetsuo and Ryoji. Takashi and I tracked the shell as Kyoji made some small adjustments.

"Hit!" I announced.

"Reloaded!" Soujiro announced.

"Ryoji has a shot!" Satoshi announced as another eruption can be heard from outside the tank followed by the sound of metal smashing into metal. "Hit reported!"

"Remaining Panzer 3 falling back. Do not pursue. Relocate further back. That spot behind the hill we pass by earlier is good enough." I said over the team's frequency. It was near the

"Hey Keiji, that was not according to the briefing." Ryoji pointed out over the comms as his driver moved his tank.

"It's not." I said acknowledging that things are not going to go as we want. "All team be advised, enemy has changed their game. Scout, see if you can spot the main unit. I want to know their team composition. Stay out of sight. Takashi, take us to that hill you saw earlier."

"Roger." Tetsuo said as his tank zipped pass us.

Like our last match, things are not as we thought. The tank composition seemed off and the behaviour of the three Panzer 3 are more aggressive. To compound our suspicion even further is the fact that there was no immediate follow up engagement by the other tanks. Maho's normal attack pattern is for the scout to spot and maybe have a light engagement with the enemy while her main force move up and finish the match in one heavy blow. It is possible that the three Panzer 3s strayed too far ahead but that would be a first for her and Kuromorimine. And if one is to consider the fact that the Nishizumi style and Kuromorimine places a premium on discipline then the possibility of the three Panzer 3s accidentally straying too far forward being more remote than someone being struck by a meteor twice. With that said, it would be prudent to conclude that the Panzer 3s did was intentional. What comes next practically confirms this.

"Scout contact with main body! They shooting like they expecting- KABOOM - That is too close! C'mon girl! Get us through this and we'll get you that engine oil you like so much!" Tamaki called over the team's frequency. "They know our fucking address! Falling back! Enemy hot on heels!"

"Scout, what are their tank composition?" Satoshi asked. "Welcoming party prepared."

"A King Tiger, a Tiger, three Panther, four Panzer 4 and a Panzer 3!" Tamaki replied as another explosion, followed by some swearing by Tetsuo, can be heard in the background. "Coming to view now!"

"I got them in sight!" Kyoji,giving all his attention to a hill some five hundred metres in front of his gunsight, announced as the BT-7 in question entered then exited his view. He held his breath and waited. His anticipation grew as he saw his target entered his view. He licked his lips as he track the metal beast towards the ambush site. His shook his leg with increasing frequency. Not out of nervousness, but out of excitement. His success or failure would determine tempo for the next few seconds that comes after it. That shot would be crucial. There was no better praise for him as a marksman than to have the whole team rely on his skills. He smiled as he hears a familiar voice. The words and their meaning are lost to him but the voice itself has told him enough. He smiled and gently squeezed the trigger and bear witness to the testament of his shooting prowess.

In a certain King Tiger~~~

"We're hit! Left track! Eleven o'clock! Five hundred metres" Erika announced as she felt her tank violently jerked to the left. Just as her radio operator is reporting to the rest of the team, a second shot was fired. This one was aimed at Maho's Tiger.

"All tanks halt. Two enemies, eleven o'clock five hundred metres. Engage." Maho announced calmly over her team's frequency as the second shot score a glancing hit at the side of her tank's turret. "Rapid Response Teams on standby."

Maho's tank stopped at the right of Erika's tracked King Tiger and fired off a shell at where the two T34s are. It was a miss but it has the intended effect of letting her entire team know where their ambushers are. Her team reacted with mechanical precision with the three Panthers formed up on either flank of the lynchpin that is the Tiger and King Tiger and fired in the same direction while the remainders got behind the heavier tanks. However, their fire were a fraction of a second too late as the two T-34s backed away behind a slope. They were not entirely out of sight. Part of the tanks were still visible but there was not enough for a confirm kill on the flag tank that Maho suspect is where Keiji is. Knowing how Keiji would play it from here, thanks to their previous discussion, Maho allowed herself a slight smile and gave her orders.

"Rapid Team 1 move up with with Scout 2. Rapid Team 2 go around the hill. If possible, take out the flag tank. Target is dangerous the longer it's in the field."

In the flag tank in question~~~

"Two prong attack on either side of the hill. A Panther and two Panzer 4 in both and the rest in reserve." I announced smiling at how Maho has changed her battle tactics. And to do it in such a manner that would cause me the most trouble. She must have remembered what we discussed during our meeting about Saunders and applied it when writing her own tactics.

"Hey Keiji, this is not how your girlfriend supposed to operate." Satou said over the team's frequency. "She's messing up our plan."

"Kind of like how Keiji mess up my betting pool when he is involved in the bet." Fukuda added in. "Support will target Panther. Heavy I am counting on you on the reload."

"Flag and Line will conduct fighting retreat. Scout be ready for when we bounce completely." I said over the radio. "This is when we start sweating. Weapons free. Good luck boys."

Just as I finished my orders, Kyoji fired off a shell at the approaching tanks. Again his shot flies true. But this time it glances off the thick sloped front armour of the approaching Panther. Two return shots from both Panzer 4 came in as a reply. But with both tank travelling at high speed and most Kuromorimine gunners not used to firing on the move, there was little chance of a hit as my tank ducked back behind the slope while Ryoji's tank popped out for his turn for a potshot. On the other side of the hill, I can hear a shot rang out signalling the start of the engagement on that side as well.

In the Jagdpanzer responsible for the shot~~~

"Panther hit. Reload." Ryoji said to his crew while seeing the the white flag of his first target popped out. As expected, the dust kicked up by the main gun firing gave away his position away to the remaining tanks that quickly corrected course and were now advancing at him. Couple that with a still lengthy reload time, the match would end there for him and his crew if he and his crew were alone and did not relocate. But Ryoji had a shield with him this time. A shield made from Russian steel. He have himself a KV-1 shield. With that to comfort him, he carefully re-adjusted his aim at his next target.

To the left of Ryoji's Jagdpanzer, Satou in his KV-1 surged forward from his camouflaged position and angled his tank's front armour thirty degrees away from the two remaining Panzer 4. As Satou felt his tank stopped traversing, the two return shots that had Ryoji's name written all over it impacted and glance off harmlessly from his tank's thick armour. His gunner soon returned the favour. Unfortunately for Satou and his crew, the shot was rushed and landed just a metre ahead of its intended target. It would probably not affect the whole match but it was unfortunate for them seeing that they had been practicing their rushed or as they called it, 'clutch shot', for some time.

By the time Satou's shot missed, Ryoji and his crew had already completed the difficult process of reloading their Jagdpanzer and reported it to Satou. Confirming that his shot missed, Satou had his driver throw the KV-1 into full reverse to allow Ryoji a clear shot. While the KV-1 is backing up, Ryoji made his final adjustments to his aim and fired the Jagdpanzer's gun just as the KV-1 cleared the front of the barrel. Unlike Satou's hasty shot, Ryoji's carefully aimed one hit where it had intended to.

For the remaining Panzer 4, its crew are not feeling so brave anymore. They were initially optimistic when the Jagdpanzer revealed itself. Even when the KV-1 came out they still had some hope that the two faster Panzer 4 could out maneuver their enemies. But now that two third of the group has a white flag, they begin to rethink their position. Knowing that it is at a disadvantage, the remaining Panzer 4 used the wreckage its comrade as cover and reported its predicament.

At the seats for the Senshado Federation VIPs~~~

Shiho watched the match silently but intently. To an outsider, it may looked like as if she was glaring at the giant screen that was set up for the audience. She is known for her reputation as a serious and cold person if one were to exclude her skills in Senshado. She is not known as The Iron Lady by being gentle afterall. Besides that, it was well known that she is very strict when it comes to the Nishizumi Style and that to go against it while under her tutelage would be the equivalent of calling a Scotsman English or something along that line. So it does not take a lot of imagination to conclude that she would be furious at what she is seeing at the moment. Instead of conducting the match like how she usually does, her daughter has blatantly used something that was not according to her teaching. What was on screen is obviously not something that Nishizumi Shiho would approve of.

Some in the VIP seat begin to tense as the match continued. Some snuck glances at The Iron Lady to gauge her thoughts on the match while others dare not look at all. The atmosphere is worsen by the fact that Shiho had not said a word or show any body language that would give away her thoughts. The only things that show a glimmer of her thoughts were her eyes and those were filled with seriousness and fire. However, that was only from the perspective of people who knew her professionally.

For the people who knew her on a personal level, like Shimada Chiyo, the current head of the Shimada Style, the story is very different. While others in the VIP booth tensed due to Shiho's demeanor, Shimada Chiyo just smile blissfully. Where other saw anger seething through her posture, Chiyo only sees curiosity and an eagerness to understand. Chiyo understands that her long-time friend and rival is not as she is portrayed in the media. She understands that Shiho always had a stern looking face. That in turn led people to misunderstood her intentions and thoughts. What is happening now is a perfect example of it.

"Are you interested in what your daughter is doing?" Chiyo leaned to her right and whispered to her friend. "That isn't the style you taught her isn't it?"

"No it isn't." Shiho answered still glued to the giant screen. "From the looks of it, it is something recent. There are some rough edges to smooth out. This match is possibly a test of concept."

"You sound interested~ are you going to be okay with your daughter picking a different style?" Chiyo prodded.

"The core elements are still there." Shiho commented in a neutral tone. "Let's see how she settles this match."

In the tank of the commander in question~~~

"Panther 4 move up with me to reinforce Rapid Team 2. Heavy 2 reinforce Rapid Team 1 when able. Rapid Team 1 resume a steady advance. Rearguard move up and join the main force." Maho instructed upon hearing the fate of one of her attack group. Maho had expected an attack from that direction, that is why she sent a team there to intercept in the first place, but she had not expected that Keiji to have tanks of his own already camping there.

Like her, Keiji may have caught a glimpse of her thought the other time they met. And if what Keiji said is true about SurCom being as much of a mind game as it is a physical one then Keiji would have probably know more about her thinking and can easily predict her moves. This is nothing new as strictly following the Nishizumi Style has made her predictable to some of her opponents. Those are nothing more than a little annoyance that could be easily overcome at her end. But this time is different. This time, her efforts were hampered considerably by a well planned strike. Maho grudgingly admit that even Miho did not give her this hard of a time.

Maho had been in tougher and more difficult match but she hardly felt any excitement from any of it. Although her match with her younger sister was exciting in its own right but that is the excitement one would feel when seeing first hand at how much one's sibling has grown. The excitement Maho is feeling right now is the excitement one would get from using one's own capability against an equally skilled if not better opponent. In other words, Maho is, for once, excited about the ongoing Senshado match she is having. For the first time she felt challenged. She wants to take on Keiji with her own strength. She wants to see just how good he is. Unknowingly, a small smile crept up her face as she received a report that the team she sent after Keiji is effectively pinned at this point.

In a certain T-34~~~

"What's wrong boss? Is it something about the match? That shivering can't be good." Soujiro commented.

"I am not sure. I just felt a sudden chill down my spine. Is Satou and Ryoji doing okay?" Keiji responded giving an unconscious shiver.

"Depends on what you mean by that. They reported that the Tiger and a Panther are advancing up their side to reinforce the group they got there. Since your girlfriend is there, I imagine that they would be having a difficult time." Satoshi reported. "Should we proceed as planned?"

"Yup. Get Ryoji out of there and Satou into that ditch we saw earlier. The steep angle when they slide into it should do the trick." I instructed as Satoshi got to work.

"Say boss, with the Panther tracked like that I don't think we can penetrate the armour. And yes I've tried." Kyoji said firing off another shot to suppress the two Panzer 4 that is using their tracked comrade as cover. "Don't be shy now girls! Come out and smile for the muzzle flash!"

"Yeah I doubt we can do much but to hold them. Would have been preferable if we could take out the Panzer 4s. They may make things difficult." I commented giving some thought at the lost opportunity.

"This is Heavy! We are at the ditch and Sniper has gone ahead with the withdrawal!" Satou's radioman announced as a shell could be heard whizzing by. "I think Keiji's girlfriend is getting serious here that was close!"

Satou watched the the back of the tank as he relayed instructions to his driver. It was supposed to be simple. Dump all the camo gear and bug out. But no one had expected that Maho would be hounding them so closely. To add to that, they not firing on the move any more. Instead, they are stopping long enough for the gunner to aim and fire before they continued their pursuit while reloading. One tank would stop to fire while the other two would advance. This resulted in a near constant rain of shell at Satou and his crew. Considering that now they are reaching a critical part, Satou is understandably on edge. The seconds ticked by as his tank slowly reversed into the ditch behind him. Then he felt it. His tank tilted and slid sideways into the shallow ditch. Now he can only pray.

Maho, on seeing the rearguarding KV-1 sliding into a ditch had her tank stopped and her gunner to take careful aim. But this was interrupted by the annoyingly pesky BT-7 which threw off her gunner's aim slightly just as the shot was fired at the KV-1. Maho had wanted to hit it squarely at the centre of the front armour, it is an 88mm gun after all so penetration is not an issue, but instead the shell hit the KV-1's angled side armour. Though she did not see the white flag popping out of the tank, the black smoke that did came out was enough proof for her and she joined the other two tanks in chasing after the Jagdpanzer that was successfully fleeing the area.

In the KV-1 in question, Satou breathe a sigh of relief as Keiji's gamble paid off. Though he had known the guy since they were five, he still have difficulty in coming to terms on how daring Keiji could be at times. Now that they had been left alone, he got his tank out of the ditch and made for his destination. The southern bridge and into the town. As his tank was almost out of the ditch, he noticed a dust cloud in a distance. Looking through his binoculars he sees a Panther and two more Panzer 4s heading northwards. Frowning at how bad it would be if he crossed path with them, he had the information relayed to Keiji and continue on with his objective.

"You hear that boss? Another three tanks would make the remaining enemy a total of eleven, excluding the four we shot up." Takashi said looking up at Keiji.

"We'll just have to keep buying time for Satou and his crew." Keiji reminded as his tank and the rest of the team set up at a flat plain that is the next ambush site while Tetsuo and his BT-7 harass their opponents. "Alright have Tetsuo pull back. We will receive them now."

Soon enough Kuromorimine tanks begin to come into view again. And like before, Kyoji aimed for the track of the King Tiger. Once again, the heavier elements of the group stopped to form a lynchpin of a firing line. All would be right in the world but instead of stopping with the heavier tanks, all five Panzer 4 continue their advance on the Spartan tanks on both flanks while the heavy tanks covered them. Seeing that Maho is adapting at a frightening rate, Keiji ordered a few quick shot and a hasty retreat to another ambush site at the northwestern corner of the map. Keiji and his group barely made it out in time for the Panzer 4 to complete the flanking attack.

The next ambush site was a valley between two hills. Again, the King Tiger was tracked. And again Maho showed something new. This time she had her Tiger and Panthers advance through the valley while all five of her Panzer 4 went around the right hill along with the remaining Panzer 3 as scout with a warning to expect a sneak attack by the Spartan Jagdpanzer. The left side was on the edge of the map so Maho paid that area no mind. True enough the Jagdpanzer was detected by the Panzer 3 and two of the Panzer 4 broke off to engage it as the other three proceeded their flanking attack. Keiji and his team pulled back again. However, this time the withdrawal was more chaotic and with Kuromorimine hot on their heels.

By this point, it is clear as day that Maho is gaining the momentum with her new tactics. With the her close behind, literally, Keiji had Ryoji and Fukuda go on ahead to the forth ambush site beside the river at the centre of the map while he and Tetsuo delay Maho's advance. Knowing that things were going faster than anticipated, Keiji had Satoshi check on Satou's progress.

As Keij and Tetsuo reached the ambush site with their tanks, Erika's King Tiger was tracked for the forth. But this time she was tracked along with Maho's Tiger. Maho responded by sending her three Panthers straight at her ambushers while the five Panzer 4 went to her right to flank. Though the constant ambush is getting annoying, the smile on Maho's face grew wider and wider. She knew that Keiji is looking for a weak point with these ambushes and that he had found none thus far. Instead of her being at a disadvantage, she knows that she is driving Keiji into her corner. Knowing that Keiji would fight more fiercely that way, she can't help but feel excitement of facing the Keiji she saw in her first SurCom match viewing.

There was a short but intense exchange of fire between both side before the Spartan tanks pulled back again. Anticipating what would happen next, Maho had the remaining Panzer 3 rush forward and intercepted the Spartan BT-7 that was going to cover its team retreat via harassment. Seeing that it's comrade is in trouble, the flag tank, Keiji's tank, stopped and act as rearguard. Maho looked through her binoculars in amazement as her Panthers were tracked one after another by Keiji's tank. She then gave a chuckle when she saw the figure at the commander's cupola waved at her and the T-34 fled the scene with the flanking Panzer 4 close in pursuit while the rest of her team got their tanks going again. Maho was having a good day.

Erika, on the other hand, is having a very bad day. Ever since the first engagement, her tank has been the constant victim of being track in every single engagement. The frustration in her and her crew build steadily as they keep feeling the familiar jerk their tank made when it was tracked. She was ready to explode by the time her tank got moving again for the forth time. Sure Maho was able to put down the KV-1 in that ditch but that the flag tank, Keiji's T-34, still elude them. When one of the Panzer 4 reported that Keiji and his group had crossed the southern bridge and had dug in at the town, she almost leapt for joy as there will not be another ambush. Reaching their side of the bridge, Erika's mood only improve as she felt the shells bounced harmlessly off the front of her tank as her team formed a firing line and plastered the opposite side of the bridge with shells.

As return fire by the Spartan tanks became none-existent, Maho had her team ready to cross the bridge. Like how they rehearse, Erika took the lead followed by the remaining Panzer 3, a Panzer 4 and all three Panthers while Maho and the four remaining Panzer 4 covered the side and rear of the advance. This is the most vulnerable part as the tanks are forced to advance through the choke point that is the bridge. There is little doubt that Keiji will not let this opportunity slip pass. As the seconds ticked pass, Erika's King Tiger inched closer and closer towards the other side of the bridge. Since crossing the bridge, Erika allowed herself to hope that perhaps maybe, just maybe the bombardment earlier had discouraged Keiji and his team. Maybe her tank's heavy armour has forced Keiji to rethink his plans. For once, Erika allowed herself to smile just as the stall in front of her erupted and the familiar shape of the KV-1 can be seen.

In the KV-1 a few seconds earlier~~~

"I can't help but stress how stupid this is." Imagawa said to no one in particular. "I mean we will probably only get off this one shot before somebody get us. And are they seriously just going fall for our camouflage? We literally just push a movable stall in front of the tank and stack random stuff to hide the tank."

"That's why it is you have to keep your mouth shut so we can coordinate." Shiba answered bluntly while he listen intently into the radio for the go ahead.

"This is Flag. Code 'Its a trap'. Send it."

Ishimura, the gunner of the KV-1, swallowed hard. Peering through his gunsight, he can see the advancing heavy tank. There is no question, even at less than fifty metres, that the 75mm gun on the KV-1 will never penetrate its front armour. There is a reason why it is call a King Tiger afterall. But that thick frontal armour is not his target. His target is stood up almost vertically in a hole that was freshly dug by his buddies. His gunsight had been perfectly aimed through the narrow trench into the mentioned hole at the cylindrical shape of a 75mm shell casing that is housing the shell that would make the ambush. The code has already been given. Ishimaru held his breath and pulled the trigger.

Back at the King Tiger~~~

"Hah! Stupid Satou! You can't penetrate this armour!" Erika shouted out in glee. Then she noticed several things. First was the barrel of the KV-1 was not pointed at the ground in front of her. Second was that there was a narrow trench as the centre of the road and that her tank is just barely over the top of one end of the trench. Third was the KV-1. Last report was that black smoke was pouring out of it's engine there was no way to could still be operational. That was when it struck her, the announcer had not announced the KV-1 being taken out. Before any more thought could be form in Erika's mind, she heard an explosion just below the front of her tank and felt her tank rocked back and and forth and stopped dead in its track.

A stunned Erika looked on as a white flag popped out of her tank. Another shot was heard somewhere to her left, up north somewhere in town and an explosion occurred behind her taking out the last Panther. She looked on unable to feel anything as report of the Spartan Jagdpanzer was responsible of the second shot and was quickly dispatched by the remaining two Panthers. Erika then noticed that her tank is taken out in such a way that it has effectively blocked one side of the bridge as Satou's KV-1 drove out of the remnants of the stall and fired a shot across the river and grazed a Panzer 4. Before any real damage could be done by him, Maho's Tiger put a shell squarely at the centre of the tank. This time a white flag actually popped out of the KV-1. Another shell fire was heard further up in the town and took out the second last Panther.

As things begin to make sense, and the realisation of what was going on hit her, she noticed Satou looking out of his tank. Satou seeing that she noticed him gave her a smug smile and a thumbs up. Feeling the rage and frustration within her went into overdrive, Erika grinded her teeth together as she glared daggers at Satou and imagining all the harm she would like to inflict on her childhood friend. That only serve to enrage her more as she remembered that Satou would tease her more than Keiji. Her face warped and contorted to express the pure rage she is feeling. Barely containing the blind anger she has, she brought both her shaking hands up and encircling Satou's head and imagine crushing his head as her anger reached its peak and erupted like a volcano.

"SATOUUUUUU!" Erika yelled out as loud as she can. Inside the King Tiger, her crew share a look of resignation and understanding amongst themselves as they would expect a lot of consoling they would had to do once Erika's anger turned to flat out crying out of frustration later on. It was a welcomed change to their tank commander of course. They were friends with Erika, she was near unapproachable and would strike others as unfriendly. She did warm up a bit after that, if out could consider milkshake warm. But recently, she had begin to show a softer side to her. Though this was due to the teasing she got from Commander Nishizumi but it has made the girl more approachable. Since then things had only got better.

"Sounds like Erika is angry." Maho pointed out to her crew in amusement as they giggled and smile at the prospect of seeing the cute side of their vice-commander again.

On the Spartan radio frequency~~~

"I can't believe that work!" Satou laughed. "Keiji you should see Erika's face! I swear she looks like the reddest tomato!"

"Yeah I can hear her yelling from here." Keiji replied as more laughter and shouts of satisfaction and amusement filled the frequency. "You guys did well. Leave the rest to us."

"Yeah good luck Flag." Satou said over the coms.

Maho made a quick assessment and concluded that the remaining tanks on the bridge will not be going anywhere and took the four Panzer 4 with her. A playful smile appeared on her face as she made her way to the northern bridge. Keiji has done what he wanted and is now going in for the kill. This means that Maho will have a better chance to get his tank since he will be committing fully this time around instead of probing her. The final engagement is coming and this time she is going to be the one to set the ambush.

"Alright guys, now that their numbers are down considerably I think we can now properly take them on." Keiji said as he led the remainder of his team across the northern bridge back to the western half of the map. "It is fairly simple. Line will put up suppressive fire while scout circle strafe them and Flag get in the killing blow. Line you ready for the Mad Minute?"

"Not exactly what we want but yeah. We can give you a minute." Ryoji responded curtly as he busied himself in the tank.

Rounding a nearby hill to head south, Keiji found himself staring at five gunbarrels. The four Panzer 4 were in pairs with one vehicle in front of another. This would at least give cover to half the Panzer 4. One pair is on the left in the open and another on the right with a hill to shield the hull of both tanks. Maho's tank is in the centre a bit behind the line of Panzer 4 and angled to bounce off any potential shots.

"Ambush!" Keiji yelled out over the comms as Tetsuo's BT-7 and Ryoji's T-34 also rounded the hill.

Maho wasted no time and begin peppering area with shell fire. Lucky for Keiji and his team, Maho had no idea where they would be coming from and therefore none of the shell hit and all three Spartan tanks ducked back behind the hill that they had used to round the corner.

"Not according to plan! This is not according to plan!" Tetsuo yelled on the comms.

"We can still take them! Line give them the Mad Minute! Scout charge them! We will cap the flag!" Keiji instructed and everyone went into action.

Ryoji poked his turret out and started firing shell after shell at the Panzer 4 line. Since the battle at Saunders, he and his crew had focus to increase their rate of fire. With a little help from Keiji and inspiration from the Royal Navy, they manage to achieve an insane rate of fire even if it is only for a minute. Ryoji and his crew had some ammunition brought out of the ammunition rack and arranged in such a way that it could be easily and quickly loaded. This technique and some good old fashion practice has gave them the intended result. The fastest rate of fire they are able to clock in so far is twenty five rounds per minute. In the tank, every crew member help in the reload as the sound of gunfire and its heat reached intolerable level. Screams of loading instructions, announcement of shots fired, report of shot effectiveness, shot corrections filled the internal comms of the T-34 as the crew picked up the pace guided by pure muscle memory.

While Ryoji and his crew try their best impression of a giant machine gun, Tetsuo and his crew rushed forward firing wildly as they went along in a zigzag pattern. For them, their countless hours of practice has shown them just how far can they drift before they start barrel rolling. All the corners they took were on the razor's edge of tipping over the vehicle. This had the unexpected effect of making it difficult for the enemy gunners to accurately track the BT-7's movement.

Things were looking up for Keiji and his team as Keiji's T-34 surged forward to locate and kill Maho's Tiger, Kuromorimine's flag tank. Should be a simple task. But when Keiji's tank emerged from behind the hill, the spot where Maho's tank is supposed to be is empty. Keiji was about to look around when an explosion is heard near Ryoji's tank followed by the signature shrieking of a German 88mm cannon from the far right answered any question about that empty spot. Keiji looked to his right and smiled at the Tiger with the smoking barrel and is considerably closer.

"Clever girl." Keiji commented with an impressed smile before directing his tank to fire on the Tiger.

"Thank you." Maho said looking at Keiji through her binoculars with a satisfied smile as her crew reloaded. She then has her gunner switch target. Her initial plan was to end the match with a single precise shot at Keiji. But the sudden braking done by Takashi throws off her gunner's aim. Knowing that it is near impossible to hit Keiji's tank that is now charging her position in an erratic pattern, she had her gunner aim at the other T-34. The one with the crazy rate of fire. Once it is out the remaining Panzer 4 could easily deal with the BT-7 and help take out Keiji's T-34.

"Kyoji just hit the Tiger! Anywhere would do! Throw off their next shot!" Keiji ordered as he sees Maho's Tiger pointed its gun at Ryoji's tank and understood what she is thinking. Kyoji aimed for the gun mantlet and squeezed the trigger just as Takashi swerved a few degrees to the right to dodge a shell fired from a Panzer 4. Though they manage to avoid being knock out, Kyoji's aim was off and the shell smashed itself violently at the Tiger's left turret cheek and shook the tank.

In the Tiger, Maho's loader was about to push in the next shell when she felt the tank shook and the shell knocked out of her hand. She watch in horror as the shell's tip hit some of the tank's interior fitting before landing at the bottom of the tank with a loud clang. Instantly all activity in the Tiger ceased and for a second, the world was silent as she screamed out in blind panic the phrase that no Senshado practitioner would want to hear.

"Fire in the hull! Evacuate!"

The world came back to life as the gravity of the situation hit everyone in the tank like a tonne of bricks. Panic and terror is mixed in with training as everyone in the tank opened their personal escape hatch and quickly got out of the vehicle. As this was happening, the Tiger's driver hit a button labeled 'Emergency'. This sets off a built in safety mechanism that was install just for such a situation. This safety mechanism is installed in all tanks participating in Senshado before it can approved by the Senshado Federation for use. Most of the time considered a nuisance, since it needs constant maintenance, but it is every Senshado practitioner's protector. The mechanism waste no time in triggering a series of built in launchers in the Tiger and three red flares are seen taking to the skies as the Tiger's crew got out of the tank. Next to be activated is a distress beacon in the vehicle. This is to convey to the Control Room that something is wrong.

All other tanks, Kuromorimine and Spartan, halted their activity as the three red stream in the sky caught everyone's attention. A broadcast was made to have all active vehicles standdown and await further instruction. Live feed to the battle was swiftly cut as the emergency services that is on standby during the match kicked into action.

Keiji felt a sickening turn in his stomach when he saw the three flares tore into the sky. The feeling of dread grew as the general broadcast was made. Then it felt like someone stabbed him in the gut when he looked through his binoculars and see only four figure gathered some distance away from the vehicle and panicking when they realised they were one person short. His felt the blood in him freeze over when he realised the flare shot up is not for the reason what he thought it was. At that moment he realised that he may be the only one to know something else that had happened.

Several seconds earlier, Keiji saw the shell from his tank smashed the side of the Tiger's turret. The impact had shook the vehicle violently. In that moment he saw something that is truly scary. As the vehicle shook he watched as Maho, who had her upper body out of her commander cupola, suddenly dropped to her neck level and her forehead smashed onto the cold hard metal of the cupola and her entire person slumped into her seat.

Keiji swallowed hard as if to swallow down the the fear and dread building up inside him. Then all the year of lectures, practices and mental conditioning got him moving. All those years helping out in his mother's dojo is now starting to pay dividend. Those pointless hours long lectures on safety has steeled him for this very moment.

"Scout, the Tiger crew has declared emergency and are in a state of panic. Get to them and report your finding." Keiji broadcast over the teams frequency as his mother's lesson rang in his head. _In Senshado,safety comes first. Before victory and before philosophy. It is second to nothing. Without it there is no Senshado._ "Line coordinate with the emergency services. Line's position is the base of operation. Flag will go and aid the Tiger."

"On my way!"

"Yes sir!"

Although everyone complained about the safety drill and briefing that Keiji put the team through, no one dared to ignore it. There was a lot of things that Keiji can let slide. He is, for most of the time, an easy going guy. But when he got serious, no one had dared to question him on the spot. They could ask him the reason later but not when things are happening. This is one of those moment. His tone shifted to one of deadly serious. No one question it. Everyone knew that he always have a good reason behind it and would always give an explanation later. Right now Keiji needed help and no one dared say no. Especially when they know that there is an emergency and that they are the closest to help. Besides the normal training, everyone under Keiji were taught basic first aid and had trained on emergency procedures so much that they can do it blindfolded. For now they would follow Keiji's orders and trust in their training.

"Scout to Flag. The Tiger has a live round in it and the Tiger crew is short of the commander. She could still be in the tank." Tetsuo delivered his report through the radio.

"Roger. Evac the crew to base. Flag will look for the missing crew. Line relay to the authority." Keiji instructed as his T-34 rushed pass the BT-7.

"On it!" Tetsuo replied as shouts of instructions filled the background noise.

"Yes sir!" Ryoji said before switching frequency.

As Tetsuo and Ryoji carried out their orders, Keiji climbed out of the turret and stood on it as his tank nears the now inactive Tiger. Upon stopping side by side beside the Tiger, Keiji jumped onto the its engine deck and waste no time in rushing to the turret. As he is doing that, his crew button down their T-34 and got ready to leave at a moment's notice. This is a life and death situation and they are not going to screw it up.

Upon reaching the turret, Keiji peered into the turret and sure enough he found Maho slumped down on her seat with some blood trickling down her forehead. Further down, he can see the very big and very live 88mm shell lying ominously at the bottom of the tank. Not wanting to stay there any longer than he has to, Keiji reached in and got his arms under Maho's and started to pull her out of the tank. After some considerable effort, Keiji manage to slowly pull Maho out of the turret and had her sitting, with her legs still in the turret, on the commander's cupola.

Knowing that dragging an unconscious body by the arm is not practical, he leaned Maho's upper body on his chest with his left hand supporting her back while his right hand went under both her legs. Lifting with his legs, he got Maho up and carried her across the Tiger's engine deck. Feeling the gap between the Tiger and his T-34 to be wider than it is, Keiji jumped and landed on the centre of his tank's engine deck. But the momentum from the added weight was too much and he lost balance. Seeing that he is going face first to the turret of the T-34, Keiji turned just in time his right shoulder to slam on to the turret instead. Seeing that his friend is in board, Soujiro got Takashi to speed the tank out of the area and headed towards Ryoji's position where the emergency services are arriving at.

Keiji, feeling partly responsible of the state of things, checked Maho while enroute and concluded that she has a concussion. The T-34 engine deck is unbearably hot but Keiji continued to sit on it. His right shoulder begin to ache but he continued to lean on the turret. Seeing that he cannot do anything for the concussion at the moment, Keiji decided to tend to Maho's bleeding forehead. Upon reaching Ryoji's position just as an ambulance did, Maho was placed on a stretcher and rushed to the nearby hospital with Keiji in it as the paramedics decided he can brief them on Maho's condition while enroute.

* * *

 **Ending Note**

Fun fact, I did the cover image myself and it is mentioned at least one in this story. Can you guess how it is related to the story? Also if any of you are wondering where is Maho in the notes, she is being very understanding and has not been threate- *ahem...disturbing me.

So what do you think of thins chapter? Is it bad? Good? Do let me know! I hope the break I took did not let my writing gone to shit.

Well, see you guys next month!


	17. Chapter 15

**Author's note**

Okay...Soooo I will come out and admit that I am insanely late with this chapter...No real particular reason but I just procrastinated really really badly. Yeah...sorry about that and thank you for waiting. But this is part due to me believing that I should never force myself to write if I don't want to because I may come out with something of low quality, or if my story is already low quality...lower quality. So yeah...that's my attempt at defending my laziness...so yay? I know it's an annoying habit, especially to you guys who are following the story...there's still people following this right? Anyways I'll try to kick the habit.

Maho: I was only gone for a while and you let this happen.

Me: Hi Maho...eheheh...when did you get back?

Maho: Just. And I am disappointed by how sloppy you are at this moment.

*Maho digs through her bag

Me: What are you looking for?

Maho: My Luger. Clearly you need some motivation.

Me: ...I'll start working on the next chapter now.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Maho is not sure when, but she felt herself floating in an empty void. She cannot even feel her own body. She did not know why is she there or remember how did she get there. All that she can recall was that she was having a very enjoyable and exciting match and that it was neck and neck before her world went dark. Before she can start to panic, she could feel the existence of her physical body. Her extremities first then her torso and abdomen. Her senses were still fuzzy but she is able to feel the unmistakable soft sensation of a mattress beneath her. The soothing fabric and soft mattress stuffings underneath the fabric somehow made her feel at ease.

 _At least I know I am not in any danger._

As Maho relaxed, she is able to feel her senses improve. The first she felt was the constant pressure of a pair of hands squeezing her right hand. It is a firm squeeze but Maho felt only comfort in it. The second thing she noticed is her eyesight. There was a blinding white ray of light piercing through the void she was in, causing her eyelids to twitch uncomfortably as she found out that her eyelids were there and opened them. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out the faint outline of a person to her right looking at her for a second. As her vision went from low resolution to high definition, the person in front of her shifted in a decisive manner. That is when she noticed her hearing. At first it was as if she was underwater. But as time goes on she could make out specific sounds.

"-wake! Quickly! Get the doctor!" The figure spoke in a familiar voice that sounded panicked and relief. Maho can't help but feel that she knew the person. She gave a small frown as she tries to remember the figure's name. It was on the tip of her tongue.

 _Is that Erika? Why does she looked worried? Did something happen? Did someone got injured during the match?_

Maho made an effort to move her arms so that she can prop herself up. If her vice-commander is that worried about something, then she as commander should at least know what is going on and help move things along. As she did that, she noticed her tank crew at one end of the room. Her driver, Narumi rushing for the door as her gunner Reika came forward. With Reika on Maho's left and Erika on the right, the two of them stopped Maho from getting up. That is when Maho noticed that all five girls in the room had tears in their eyes.

"It's alright Maho. Everything's fine. Just lie down and rest. The doctor's on the way." Erika said in an unsteady voice.

It didn't take long for a doctor to come in with a nurse on tow. With everyone ushered out of the room, the pair did some medical examination to determine Maho's condition. Mid-way through the examination, Maho's mother came into the room. There was an initial effort to have her wait outside but that was quickly left to the wayside after the doctor attempting that got asked to continue with his work with a very cold and stern tone.

"Your daughter is showing small signs of a mild concussion." The doctor concluded after completing his examinations. "I would like to keep her here for observation over the next two days. It's nothing serious so there is no need to be alarmed. In the meantime, she needs plenty of bedrest for her brain to recover so keep visitations to the minimum."

Shiho nodded silently in response as the doctor continued to brief her on her daughter's condition. Maho noted her mother's stoic facial expression was even harder and colder than usual. But occasionally, she could have swore that she saw her mother's eyes being wet. Is her mother actually on the verge of tears? Is her mother actually having her emotions that close to the surface? This is a surprising revelation for Maho as she has never seen her mother wear her emotions as such. Maybe it was the dull headache speaking. Afterall, her mother did not so much as flinch even when Miho dove into the rushing river to save her teammates. Yes. It is probably the headache playing with her head.

 _I really need some rest._

Before Maho could catch up with the events in the room, the doctor had already finished his explanation and had vacated the room with the nurse. An awkward silence fell upon the room as soon as the door was closed shut. The elder Nishizumi stood between the hospital bed and the door with her back facing her daughter and her arms crossed. On the hospital bed, Maho who was now propped up with the aid of the hospital bed, first looked at her mother then at her toes like a guilty child. It was then that fragments of the match came back to her. Parts where she had used a different tactic than the one she was taught. Her own tactic.

 _Ah...I didn't even mention it to mother. She must be furious about that. I should start with an apology._

"I-I am sorry mother. I didn't-" Maho started but was cut short by the lightning fast approach of her mother. Instinctively, Maho tensed and shut her eyes as she awaits her physical reprisal. Though her mother had never raised a hand against her or her sister, the speed which the elder Nishizumi moved had caused Maho to assumed the worst. Instead of a stinging right cheek, Maho felt a pair of arms around her and her face smothered in fabric and hair that smelled familiar. Opening her eyes, Maho found herself being hugged by her mother. "M-Mother?"

"Thank god you're safe. I was worried sick." Shiho said as her voice begin to break and her body begin to shiver.

"I am sorry mother. I am sorry I worried you." Maho said after a moment of confusion. She hugged back her mother as memories of a shell hitting the side of the turret came back to her. She recalled how she banged her head against something hard and how vulnerable and scared she felt when she found herself unable to move from her seat when someone yelled to evacuate the tank. Maho hugged her mother harder as the both of them started to cry. "I am okay mother...I am okay...I am sorry I worried you."

It took them awhile, but they eventually calmed down enough for the two of them to recollect themselves. Shiho excused herself to the toilet to fix her makeup, after a crying mess like that, it was no longer presentable, and Maho was left on her bed. Maho knows that her mother love both her and her sister but it was a real surprise to see her mother show her that much raw and vulnerable emotion. Perhaps she just wasn't observant enough to see that side of her mother. That sort of thing is more of Miho's forte than hers so Maho did not put much thought into it.

 _That's right. There was that time Miho went to save that Panzer 3 team. Was mother also like this then? If that is the case then what was that whole thing about disowning Miho?_

Outside the room, Erika stood beside its door with her arms crossed and tapped her right index finger impatiently. To her left, Maho's tank crew also showed signs of impatience. It has been over ten minutes since the doctor and nurse left the room but they had not been given permission to enter the room yet. To make matters worse, the room has been awfully quiet. And considering how Mrs Nishizumi looked when she entered, it did not bode well for their commander and the rest of the team. After all, they had effectively mutinied against the traditional Nishizumi style and followed suit with Maho's new style. Everyone knows that they were playing with fire in an enclosed storage space with gasoline spilled everywhere while gunpowder and high explosive shell crates littered the space haphazardly when they followed their commander. It is very possible that at this very moment, behind that cold heavy hospital door, their commander is receiving a verbal lashing from Mrs Nishizumi and the fate of all those involved in the match is being decided.

"You have some visitors outside. I will ask them to come by on a later date." Shiho said to her daughter in her usual business like tone after filling in her daughter on what happened after she was knocked out. "You just rest."

"Ah...If it is just for a while I think it is fine." Maho said. "Also…"

"Is something on your mind Maho?" Shiho asked now turning to Maho to give her daughter her full attention.

"About the match this morning…" Maho started hesitantly. "The way I conducted the battle…"

"You don't need to explain yourself at this time." Shiho said holding up her hand to stop her daughter. "I believe you want to discuss that with me after the conclusion of this morning's match. But as things as they are now, I believe it is better if we discuss it at a more favourable time." Shiho suggested after she raised her hand to stop her daughter. She then headed for the door. "For now I will allow a short visit only."

Erika and Maho's tank crew tensed as the heavy hospital door opened slowly and their instructor came out with her usual stern facial expression. After a short explanation on their commander's condition, and they are allowed to enter the room. Upon entering, Maho tank crew lined up shoulder to shoulder in front of her and her mother and immediately gave both Nishizumi a ninety degrees bow.

"We apologise for leaving the commander in the tank and we ask for your forgiveness!" All four girls said in unison. Maho, still slow on current event and possibly unsure of what to do, turned to her mother for help.

"As far as I am concern, the four of you conducted yourselves accordingly during the emergency. You have been taught to quickly exit the tank and gather for a head count while you wait for help to arrive. To that extent you have performed your roles in a manner that is befitting of a Kuromorimine student." The head of the Nishizumi style explained. "In addition to that the four of you were calm enough to ask for help when you notice you are a person short is commendable."

"B-But Mrs Nishizumi...We did end up leaving Commander Nishizumi in the tank...A-As crew members we should be responsible for each other's safety...We should have done more!" Narumi argued.

"I understand how you feel. Being in Senshado for so long, I have my fair share of emergencies. Trust me, not as your instructor but as a fellow Senshado practitioner, you have done all that you can and all that you have been taught to do in these situations. There is no need feel guilt over it. If anything is at fault it is the emergency procedures that the Federation put in place." Shiho reiterated. She then straighten out her already straight posture and gave a bow at the four girls before her. "Now, as a mother, allow me to express my gratitude for doing all you can for my daughter. Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"Mrs Nishizumi please raise your head! We didn't do anything-"

"Narumi please." Maho interjected. "It is as my mother said. You have done to the best of your ability. For that I am grateful for what all of you have done. Sorry for the trouble I have caused and thank you."

Narumi opened her mouth to argue but is unable to say anything. Their points were solid. There was indeed nothing that could have been done within that short time frame other than to ask for help. Indeed that is what they were taught to do after all. And they were told that the procedures in place were tried and tested after a long process of development. Perhaps it is as the elder Nishizumi said. Perhaps it is the procedures that are lacking. If that is the case, perhaps they should have ignore the rules and improvise? But then again that would be more dangerous in its own right.

"There you have it. If Mrs Nishizumi and the commander said it then it must be true right? Like what I said before no one is at fault." Erika added earning a silent nod from the other four girls. Just as the elephant in the room is addressed, another came in the form of a knock on the door.

A few minutes earlier~~~

"Say Keiji. If you die later, can I get your hard disk?" Satou asked me jokingly as the two of us walked down the hospital's hallway. "You know the one with all that content that people watch in private for their personal entertainment. Those that preferably not found out by family or loved one."

"You can have that once you've dumped my desktop in water and smash it with a hammer." I replied in an equally joking tone. But that was short lived as my mood quickly changed back to one of concern and nervousness. "You think she's going to be okay right? I mean the doctor said it was a mild concussion so it shouldn't be anything serious right? And I did drag her out of the tank so it should be a plus point when I meet her and her mother right? At most I would just get out with jail time right?"

"It still amaze me how you can be calm and collected in other things but when it comes to human interactions like this you really shit the bed. What you're planning to do is just ridiculous." Satou muttered just loud enough for me to hear part of it. "Still, are you sure you want me to help you with that?"

"What I am going to do requires someone close to me to help out so it's fine." I explained as the two of us reached our destination. "That's what I am told by my father anyways."

Though the two of us are still in our match attire, the school's physical exercise shirt and track pants as we lack any fundings for shiny uniforms, Satou and I tried our best to make ourselves presentable. Once satisfied that we look less messy, I gave the hospital door a firm knock. The two of us waited what felt like an eternity, at least to me, for a response. At this point, my aim is to apologise for what has transpired during the match. Of course everyone would say that it was an accident so there is no one at fault and therefore I have no need to apologise. But the fact is that I asked for the shot that led to Maho smashing face first onto the commander's cupola and result in a very hot shell in her Tiger. No matter how I looked at it, the chain of events started with me.

With that in mind, I can only imagine the consequences of my action. Cold or not, Nishizumi Shiho is still Maho's mother. And like any mother, she would be furious at the cause of harm towards her daughter. And being the one that got Maho out of the Tiger or not, I am the source of Maho's harm. And base on my experience of a mother's fury, namely my own mother's anger directed at others, I can conclude with all the confidence in the world that I am probably not coming out of this in one piece.

 _Since it has come to this. I will have to use that. My only hope for a light punishment. Passed down from one generation to another within the Shinamura household, it has protected the Shinamura family for countless generations. Even my father still use it till this day. It is the pride of my family._

"Come in." Came the response from the other side of the door. Bracing myself for whatever fate has lined up for me, I pulled the door open.

 _I will put my family's pride to the test! It has never fail before and it will not fail now! My forefathers! Watch as I perform it for the first time in my life!_

Back in the room~~~

The door swung outwards to reveal Keiji standing at attention. Taking two steps to gain momentum, he launched himself six feet into the air with his arms spread wide open like an eagle. At the apex of his leap, Keiji performed a somersault in mid-air before pulling his knees up to his chest and arms to his head to assume the prostrate position just as he lands a good twelve feet from Maho's bed with a solid thump. He then skidded forward with a hair raising screech for another two feet due to momentum before stopping exactly ten feet from Maho's bed.

"I am terribly sorry for what happened! Please accept this humble apology! The fault is with me and me alone! Please do not blame my crew! If it is not to your satisfaction please reprimand me as you see fit!" I yelled out my apology as loudly as I can. After a second of silence, I looked up at Maho and her mother to gauge their reaction so that I can decide on the next course of action. The first thing I saw is the stone cold expressionless face of Nishizumi Shiho.

 _Dear God and Satan! She looks like going to skin me and kill me and hang up my corpse in the public as a warning!_

Hoping that maybe Maho's condition is not as bad as I thought, so that I can use that to plea for mercy, my eyes switch to looking at Maho. Coincidentally that is when the bandaid on the left side of Maho's forehead decided that it is a good time fall off. And that is when I notice the ginormous stitches on the left side of Maho's forehead that starts from the middle of her left eyebrow and went up to her forehead for about half an inch.

 _Sweet Mother and Baby Jesus! What the hell did they do to her!? It's so big that I can see it can see it from space! There's no way I am getting out of this in one piece! I guess I have to proceed to second stage! Forefathers! Watch over your descendant!_

"Satou!"

"Yes!" Satou replied as he took one giant step to stand underneath the door frame and directly behind me to unveil the katana he was carrying with him. With the skill and precision of an Olympic javelin thrower, he threw the sword to the spot right above my head. With equal skill and precision, I raised my right arm just in time and caught the sheathed blade. Then, in a swift and fluid motion, I spun the sword around and the sheath is send flying back at Satou who promptly caught it.

"I understand what I did warrant a severe punishment! To that extent I offer you this sword for you to exact that punishment! Please feel free to hack and slash to your heart's content! I only humbly ask you to spare this unworthy life of mine!" I said presenting the sword with both my hands after I got into the seiza-style sitting position. In the dead silence, I was able to hear someone in front of me clearing her throat as another tried to muffle a giggle.

"Before anything else, please put away your sword and calm down." The elder Nishizumi said in an unnervingly neutral tone. As I got up to comply with her instruction, I noticed that there were a few eyes that were looking at me with bewilderment. "If I understand correctly, it was the shell fire from your tank that caused all this."

"Yes. I needed Maho to focus on my tank so I gave the order to fire that shot." I explained standing at attention as the hair at the back of my neck stood up at the few set of eyes that I presume were glaring intensely at my back.

"So there was no malicious intent behind it?"

 _Here it comes! Judgement day! Dear ancestors who are watching over me from the heavens, please save me!_

"No ma'am." I answered as if an army cadet answering a drill sergeant. Mrs Nishizumi nodded in acknowledgement and stared at me for a moment.

"As far as I am concern, you are truthful with your answers and that there are no fault by you or your crew." Mrs Nishizumi concluded. "It was an honest accident so there is no need for an apology."

"Eh? Really? Are you sure?" I asked in disbelief. "I mean that is good and all but your daughter was very close to being blown up because I asked for the shot that simultaneously knock her out and the HE shell out of the loader's hand." I blurted out without thinking.

"You don't have to put it in such detail." Maho commented while she is trying to ease her pulsing head while her mother just stared at me. "All I had was a minor concussion."

 _She's going to kill me then eat me then kill me again!_

"As I said before, it is fine so you can rest easy." Mrs Nishizumi repeated herself in slightly annoyed tone.

"This is some sort of trap to get my hopes-"

SMACK!

"Yes. Sorry for his behaviour. Despite how Keiji carries himself, he is a shy person due to some personal reason and has only recently begun to interact with others normally. Besides that, I believe he has few friends of the opposite gender and that he consider Miss Nishizumi a close friend. This led to his present state of mind." Satou explained from behind me. He then gave my head another smack with the rolled up magazine in his hand as I turned around to look at him. "Keiji, come back here. Focus."

"Uh...yeah. Satou where was I?" I asked coming back to my senses.

"Mrs Nishizumi has concluded that it was just a series of accident and that you are not at fault or harbour any intent to harm her daughter." Satou answered.

"Oh. I see." I responded and turned back to face Maho's mother and bowed my head. "Mrs Nishizumi, I thank you for being so open minded on the matter and your willingness to overlook the matter."

"That fine. I have another question to ask but first could you get on your feet?" Maho's mother asked to which I complied. She then close the distance between us and stare at me intently.

"Y-Yes ma'am. What might that question be?" I asked in an uncomfortable tone as Mrs Nishizumi's face is just inches away from mine.

"Are you somehow related to Shinamura Takagi?"

A million things went through my head upon hearing my mother's name. How did she know that name? Does she knows my mother? How did she knows that we are related? And more importantly, what do she thinks of my mother?

I was about to answer when I heard some commotion outside the room. From what I can make of it, it sounded like a nurse is trying to stop someone from proceeding further into the hospital. It grew louder and louder until it is in front of Maho's room. The nurse's desperate attempt grew louder until the door to Maho's room is violently swing open for a second time. This time due to a kick. Upon looking at the kicker, I can imagine my face grew pale as I felt the blood in my veins went icy cold and drain from my face. I was hoping it would not come to this but the powers up above have a different plan in mind. And she still have her face paint on,

"Yes Mrs Nishizumi. I know her. She is actually my mother." I answered in a resigned tone as the lady in question rushed up to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh Keiji thank god you're fine! When I saw the red flares I feared the worst!" My mother said with relief plain as day in her voice.

"Yes mom. I am fine. You should at least know that it was a Kuromorimine tank that had the emergency and not mine." I said in a monotonous tone of voice.

"I know that!" but I also know that I taught you to help out and you would!"

"So, did I do good?" I asked for my mother's approval.

"Of course you did! I am the one who taught you afterall." my mother reminded me, not that there is a need to, as she lets go of me and puff out her chest with pride.

"Miss, I am sorry but you can't just barge in like this! I am sorry but I have to ask you to leave." The nurse that most likely have been chasing my mother since she has gotten into the hospital said as a pair of security guard joined her.

In a very calm manner, my mother turned her head to look at the nurse and guards and smile. Though it looked like any generic, gentle smile, everyone in the room can feel the aura of hostility and blood lust oozing out from her. It was so potent that I noticed that even Maho and her crew unconsciously straighten their sitting or standing posture. As for the recepient of said smile, none of the three of them dared to move. It was as if Medusa herself turned them to stone. Mustering all the courage left in her, the nurse bravely forge ahead.

"I-I am sorry miss. But-"

"Sorry darling, but you are disturbing everyone here. So if you and your friends could leave, that would be doing me a favour." My mother cut in, still smiling her scary smile while she tilts her head to one side. "I really recommend the three of you leaving now if you want to walk out of here."

At that moment, the nurse's knees shook and gave way, causing her to collapse onto the ground in a sitting position. Her eyes gave off the thousand yard stare as her mouth is left half open never to finish her sentence. The two guards with her, while frightened beyond comprehension, still retain a small enough degree of sense and decided to make a hasty exit with the now catatonic nurse after a quick apology. Satisfied that there will be no others to interrupt, my mother, gently closed the door behind them.

"My~Some people are just terrible aren't they?" my mother asked to on one in particular with her left hand on her left cheek to feign being troubled.

 _There's so much to comment on but where do I start._

"Yeah. So Maho had a mild concussion and her mother is writing it off as an accident." I explained. "With that said, mom, this is Mrs Nishi-"

"Oh! Shiporin! How are you?" My mother greeted Mrs Nishizumi by rushing over and hudding the lady in question. "It's been ages! I miss you so much!"

"Uh...Yes. It is good to see you too. Can you stop hugging me?" Mrs Nishizumi said while trying to push my very clingy mother away.

"Wait...the two of you know each other?" I asked in a shock tone.

"Of course we do! Keiji, its Aunty Shi! You've been to her house and played with Maho a few times when you were younger. Don't you remember?" My mother asked me before turning to Maho. "Maho, you should remember playing with Keiji right? The two of you would play by the fish pond and the rock garden at Maho's house.

"Now that you mentioned it, I vaguely remember following a girls around a rock garden. What was her name again? Hm..."

"I think I recall looking at the koi fish with a boy. If I am not mistaken, his name was…"

"Hang on, you're Ma-chan?"

"You're Kei-kun?"

Me and Maho asked each other in disbelief.

"My~Imagine that~" My mother said blissfully. "The two of you actually unknowingly became friends again after all this years. I believe there's a lot of catching up to do so if you will us, we will be giving both of you some privacy by being outside~ SO take a sit and take all the time in the world~" My mother announced as she pushed Maho's still frightened crew and Erika, Satou and Mrs Nishizumi, who are all used to my mother's character, out of the room. There were questions I needed to ask. Like why did she not drop this bombshell before the match but I decided that I am not going to get any explanation from my mother at this time. Instead I have more pressing matters at hand.

"Yeah...So...Uh...Asking how have you been is probably redundant huh?" I asked as I awkwardly sat on a chair next to Maho's bed.

"It probably is." Maho answered as the two of us avoided eye contact. "So is there any news about the match? Is there going to be a rematch?"

"It's not official yet. But there was rumour going around about a rematch in a week." I said glad at the change of topic. "I am sorry you ended up hit in the head."

"It happens." Maho shrugged off. "I heard from my mother that you went in to get me out of the Tiger. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. It was my mess after all." I said relaxing my stiff posture a bit. "Are you doing okay?"

"Manageable I guess. The doctor said that I should stay in the hospital for two days and get plenty of rest since I have a headache."

"I see-"

"Ehhhhhh! No way!" My mother exclaimed from outside the room. It was out of the blue and so sudden that it startled Maho and I. What was truly amazing is that it was heard through the hospital's thick doors that was designed to lessen outside noise so that the patient could rest quietly. Then the door swung open again and the offending party, my mother, just smile at the two of us as she came in and on the television that was in the room and switch to a specific channel and left without a word.

At first I was confused by her action but upon seeing the television I was able to put two and two together. The channel is a news channel and the newscaster is talking about the match that went down this morning. In any normal situation, I would think nothing of it. But this is anything but normal. The background picture that was chosen to be shown while the newscaster did his thing is an image of me princess carrying Maho. The act in itself was embarrassing enough but to relive it via a picture while you are sitting beside the person you carry is, im my book, even worse. Sneaking a peak at Maho, whose face is now bright red, it is probably also something she is not excited to do.

"S-So that is how you carried me off the Tiger." Maho said trying to avoid the atmosphere from getting more awkward.

"Yeah...heh…" I responded still not daring to directly look at Maho. "It was either that or the fireman carry. And the second one is more crude in my opinion and I don't think my mom or yours would appreciate me doing that."

"I think you are right on that." Maho agreed as I took the initiative to off the television.

"I think you should get some rest for now. I'll visit you sometime later when you're feeling better." I suggested seeing Maho is still trying to nurse her headache. "Since it would be Sunday then I can give you a tour of the city if you're up for it. Think of it as my way of making up for what happened to you this morning."

"I rather think of it as a way to thank my valiant hero who so courageously save me." Maho teased and giggled as I rolled my eyes in response. Then she seemed to thought of something and looked at me curiously. "That reminds me, when is this Drag Dance of yours? You mentioned that you would be doing it while docked here."

"Oh yeah. That." I responded regrettably. "The city will be holding it on Sunday night. I can take you there. You should ask your friends to come along as well."

With an agreement on Sunday's plan, I left the hospital with Satou in tow. In the following two days, my time was spent between fixing and tuning up our tanks, hospital visits and practicing for a performance.

The fixing and tuning of tanks were fairly straight forward with more attention being given to tanks that were knocked out. The hospital visit, as expected, earned me never ending teasing from not just my tank crew but my whole Senshado team. The only silver lining is that my mother is allowing me to visit Maho in peace and not doing anything to push me as a potential husband. She is probably occupied with Maho's mother but I decide not to give that much thought and just savor the peace my mother had granted me. The visits, two in total, were rather enjoyable. Aside from how is Maho going to talk with her mother on the future of the Nishizumi style and the thing regarding her sister almost getting disowned, Maho and I just spent our time on idle conversations. Considering how busy the two of us are on a normal basis, this is a nice change of pace.

But regardless of the two activities stated before, preparing for the Drag Dance is probably one of the more painful experience in my life. And I can say, without a single ounce of doubt, that the rest of my team felt exactly the same. It is a form of punishment game that is only practiced by Sparta High. It is a performance that is held only in Fukuoka and it is organised by the students of Sparta High with a little help from the city of Fukuoka. Ask any student in Sparta High and everyone would say that there is a love-hate relationship between the students of Sparta High and Drag Dance. On one hand it is fun to look at as an audience while on the other it is a painful and regretful experience for those unlucky enough to be the performers. The only consolation I can hold onto is that my group would not be the only performers for this Drag Dance.

"So you're done with hospital discharge procedures?" I asked Maho as she joined me at the entrance of the hospital. It is Sunday and Maho's doctor concluded that she has made a full recovery.

"Yeah. My mother was there to help out so things went by quickly."

"If you're not feeling well just let me know." I reminded while unintentionally staring at Maho.

"I'll be fine." Maho said clenching her purse with both her hands tighter. "Can you please stop staring at me? It's embarrassing."

"I am sorry. I just can't get over the fact that you're dressed like that." I said looking away as i gestured at Maho who was dressed in a three quarter sleeve button up light purple blouse with thin horizontal stripes and a matching knee length pleated dress. "I mean you usually worn such dark colours clothes that seeing you like this is-"

"Weird? A terrible fit?" Maho asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"No! Of course not! Trust me you are the opposite of that!" I denied vehemently while shaking my hands. "It's uh….what's the word here...something new...fresh...nice. That's the word! Nice! You look different and nice!"

"I am not sure if this is good coming from a person who just wears a black shirt and jeans but thanks for the compliment." Maho said as her cheek grew pinkish.

With that bit out of the way, the two of us agreed to head out. The first was ,of course, a nearby cafe to wash away the taste of dull hospital food. I then showed Maho various points of interest around the city. Of those, we spent most of our time in a mall first and then a tank shop. The former was so that Maho could get a Boko bear for her sister and the latter is just a safe choice for the both of us as it is a common ground we shared.

As evening came around, we went to our last stop of the day, a big open field with a hastily erected stage and quite a number of loudspeaker. It didn't take long for Maho to find Erika and a few her Senshado mates. Leaving her with them, I went to the backstage to prepare for what is perhaps the most painful ordeal of my life.

"We must never speak of this. Are we all in an agreement?" Satou said with a dark expression on his face. Wordlessly, everyone agreed with him. What is about to happen here would never be mention for as long as any of us live.

"I just can't get over the fact that I feel so exposed in this. How do girls deal with this?" Kyoji asked fiddling with his costume. "This is too short."

"Alright. Enough of that. Everyone has their makeup on?" I asked and glance over all my Senshado mates and nodded to myself. "Let's just get this over with."

"At least you had some fun with your lady friend." Tetsuo jabbed. Soon enough, I became the lightning rod to take all the attention of my team away from our current predicament.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I am Sagara Taichi the president of Sparta High's Student Council! Welcome to Sparta High's Drag Dance!" Taichi announced on the stage and earning a loud cheer from the gathered audience. "For tonight! The entertainment will be provided by five groups of Sparta High students! As usual their identity will be hidden behind layers makeup while they show off their stuff! Without further delay let's welcome our first group!"

As Taichi got off stage, its light shut off and around twenty silhouettes rushed up to the stage as the audience cheered louder. First timers to the event, mostly Kuromorimine students such as Maho's group, were confused as to the reason for the hype. Besides that, Maho finds it odd as the silhouettes seemed to be wearing very short skirts. This event was done by Sparta High, an all boy school, so there should not be any girls on the stage. Looking around, Maho was able to confirm that her friends were equally confused. Before any of them thought of asking someone what is going on, the stage lights come on as Barbie Girl by Aqua played over the loudspeaker.

At that moment, Maho understood why is Keiji and the rest of his gang were so troubled by it. Though they were wearing such a ridiculous amount of makeup, coupled with tube tops and mini skirts, those on stage at that very moment, without a shadow of a doubt, are students of Sparta High crossdressing poorly. And since Maho and her group are newcomers, hence the privilege of being near the front, Maho is able to recognise that the current group is indeed Keiji and his gang with Keiji front and centre. Unable to control herself, Maho covered her mouth and went into a giggling fit at what was in front of her. Though it is an amusing sight, Maho found it a bit rude to laugh out loud. Erika on the other hand, felt no such thing as she joined countless other audience who were also laughing loudly.

Aside from laughter, there were whistling as well as cheering while some of the newcomers are unsure how to react as those on the stage danced to the music with all the moves one would come to expect from a girl band. Given special attention are moves that highlights one's hip, butt and chest region. Though it is somewhat out of place for Keiji and his group to do what they do, Maho had to admit that they were able to perform it to near perfection. Soon, the song was over and so is the first performance. There was a loud applause for the performers as they bowed bowed and exit the stage. The next four performances were done with different songs but with the same parameters as the first.

"So...that was Drag Dance." Maho stated to me as the two of us met up after it was over. Together with her was whom I believe to be Koume. Nearby was Erika laughing away as she poke fun at a miserable Satou. It was probably her way of getting back at him for what he did to her during our match.

"Yeah. That is the punishment for the losers of bets in our school." I replied sounding dead inside. "Please never speak of this. Ever."

"I am not sure if it is a plus or minus but I saw some student from my school looking at your performance with bliss in their eyes." Koume chimed in with a gentle smile. "I think some has even taken some interest in you crossdressing."

"Please no more. It's painful to hear that I had awaken something in them." I requested exhaustedly as Maho covered her mouth and laughed at my expense.

"But you have to admit that all of you had fun." Maho pointed out.

"Well you're right there. It is a slice of a normal school life." I reluctantly admitted earning a 'really' look from Koume. "Normal for Sparta High. With all that's going on in their lives, I think things like this to give them some semblance of a fun school life would at least allow them to look back at their high school life as something happy."

"You really care for your team." Koume said as she tilted her head and covered her blushing red cheek. "I can see why Maho likes being with you~"

* * *

 **Ending Note**

So there we have it. What do you think? Not too bad right? Now I had wanted to do the whole dance thing together with the lyrics but I can't find an agreeable way to do it. Now that I think of it, I think it maybe too dull if it is just a normal dance with the music. So I ended up with just a short bit for that part. If any of you have a way to do that bit please feel free to let me know. Also any input on my writing in general is also welcomed. As for the length of the chapter, I think 7 to 8 thousand is a good number so I think sticking to it is good.

Well, thanks for reading and I will see you guys next time!


	18. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**

Well guys! here it is! A new chapter for a new year! Didn't think I would be able to upload on time huh? HAH! You lack faith in me! It totally has nothing to do with Maho coming back and pointing a gun at me! Certainly not that...hehe...please don't unfollow the story...

Maho: If you are that concern you should update on time.

Me: Yes my master...

*Maho pulls out her gun

Maho: What was that?

Me: Nothing my dear! Thank you for your advice!

Maho: Well then...Happy New Year dear readers and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

"Say Keiji." Maho whispered. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Formality?" I guessed and got a wry look in return. "In all honesty I don't know. The two of them...have their way of doing things even when I was doing SurCom. I just go along with it at this point."

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome! Jerry here and thank you for tuning in!" Jerry announced in his usual enthusiastic tone. "It's been a week since that heart pounding match between Kuromorimine and Sparta High! Although it was a super crazy match but we were denied the epic conclusion to it! And here today we will have our conclusion!"

"Thank you Jerry. Greetings viewer and welcome. I am Tom. Jerry and I will be your announcers for today's match. With us is Ms Chouno, who is our guest, and Ms Nishizumi and Mr Shinamura, who are commanders of their respective team." Tom added.

"Do all your Surcom match start with this?"

"It's just my matches with them. It gets tiring but you get used to it." I replied seeing Maho shifted uncomfortably in front of the camera.

"A quick recap of the last match! Ms Nishizumi unveils an astounding new technique and kept Keiji on his feet even though he was able to just barely lead her on! The match then boiled down to both side going head to head with almost even numbers with Ms Nishizumi able to pull a quick one over Surcom's God of War!" Jerry recalled excitedly as her beckoned at the plasma tv behind him. "Though fans of both party did not get any conclusive results from the match between the tiger and the wolf they did get something far more juicier! A gentleman carrying his lady! Tell me Maho! What are your thoughts on Keiji after that match? On that note what is your ideal man? Do Keiji stand a chance on being that man?"

At that point the plasma tv turned on to show the video footage of me princess carrying Maho to my tank and stopped at the point where I smashed my shoulder onto the turret. The tv then showcase a picture of me jumping onto my tank. I internally groan and facepalmed at the amount of teasing I am going to get from my team. Besides that, there is also the attention I am going to get from now on whenever I am in Fukuoka. Being a legend in Surcom has already attract a considerable amount of fangirls, my mother probably also played a part in this but I am unable to prove anything thus far, but this would probably add to that number and also others who would 'ship' me and Maho together as a 'power couple' or somewhere down that chain of thought, again my mother probably has a hand in that. The two of us has already attracted quite some attention when I showed Maho around town a few days back and this would probably add fuel to it.

"I am grateful that Keiji did what he did. It is a brave thing. This would put him in a good light as a fellow Senshado practitioner and allow him and his team to be more accepting in the Senshado community." Maho answered in a professional tone after she clears her throat to recollect herself from Jerry's line of questioning. Though it was barely noticeable, I was able to make out a light blush since I was sitting next to her. "Though not in line with standard operating procedure, I believe what he did was the right course of action as he is the closest available to provide aid at that time."

"Of course that is good to hear. I hope you're feeling better." Tom commented while he smacks Jerry at the back of his head for asking too much. Maho nodded in response and Tom then looks at me. "I am sure that you are aware of the many speculations in the news and the internet about your reason for doing what you did. Would you care to shed some light on the subject?"

"Yes I am aware of some of the more popular speculations and I have to admit that they are interesting to read." I answered with a chuckle as I recalled some that are so convoluted that it was amusing. "But the real reason behind it is because it was what I was taught."

"To help those who are in need of aid?"

"That to some extent but not entirely Tom." I replied. "You see, my mother teaches Senshado. And being the only child, I help out a lot and was taught by her. One of her main principle, as her other students may know, is that you always prioritise the safety of everyone in the match and help out when you can. That's the only thing on my mind when I was 'being the knight in shining armour' as one of the internet theory puts it."

"I understand that there is an ongoing motion within the Senshado Federation Ms Chouno." Tom now said to Instructor Chouno.

"Yes. It is regarding the standard operating procedure for an emergency such as the one faced by Ms Nishizumi and Mr Shinamura. The federation understands that emergency responders would need precious time to arrive at the accident site. In some situation, there may not be enough time and hence the federation is working to improve on the safety procedures."

"I must say. You did up your makeup very well. The stitches are barely noticeable." I whispered to Maho.

"Thanks. Actually Koume did that for me when she finds out that I have to do this interview." Maho confessed stopping herself from touching the stiches on her eyebrow. "I didn't really have a say in it."

"Don't worry. You still look nice with or without the makeup. Guys will still be lining up to ask you out." I teased Maho getting a elbow nudge from her.

"I pray that the federation's efforts will bear fruit." Tom said with an approving nod to Ms Chouno before looking to the camera. "Now a quick look through the battlefield for today's match. Like the precious map, it is a ten by ten kilometre patch of land. But that is all the resemblance these two map share. This current map has little to no topographical feature with forest to the eastern quarter of the map. Basically, excluding the eastern edge of the map, the battlefield is open country. As for the starting location, Kuromorimine is in the north while Sparta High is in the south."

"Yes and that is a considerable advantage for Kuromorimine who are famous for their large calibre guns and thick armour! But then again Keiji has proven himself time and again, in Senshado and Surcom, that he can rise to the challenge and give us something astounding in return!" Jerry explained clearly recovered from the head smack he received from Tom. "So Steel Tigress, how will you deal with the Wounded Wolf?"

"I would give you hints like I did last week but I think Keiji would know too much if I do." Maho said casually shooting me a playful look at me, I rolled my eyes at her in return, before she turned back to Jerry. "So you will just have to watch the match."

The interview went on a little while longer after that and ended with a short discussion on the audiences, which this time have a considerably more number of Sparta High students than before. Maho and I are then sent back to the field where we conducted the traditional greeting before going back to our respective team.

"Are you sure this is going to work? Your usual plan is stupid but this is just...it doesn't make sense." Ryoji commented in his T-34.

"I have to agree with him here. This feels like a lazy way out. Especially the part about cutting tree branches and stuff." Fukuda added from his Jagdpanzer. "Your plans are usually more elaborate than this."

"Look. I am not going to do the same thing twice alright? They probably already know what to do if we do that. And with most of the map clear of anything call a cover, we are at a disadvantage. They can hit us at longer range and they can easily shrug off our hits." I explained patiently. "With that said, I am in no way interested in giving them a long range gunnery duel. So the only solution here is to get in close."

"Yeah but why do my group have to be out in front again?" Tetsuo grumbled over the team's frequency. "I tell you all they have to do is fart in my general direction for my tank to flip over. And I am not looking forward to that."

"Sigh...Your tank is has the smallest profile and the fastest and most agile. If you spot them, avoid being shot while we move in." I explained Tetsuo's role for the third time that day. "Once the furball is bad enough, depending on who is available, we can send someone out to hunt, if the flag tank does not enter the furball."

Meanwhile in the flag tank in question~~~

"Are you okay commander? If you need to rest just let us know." Reika asked her commander while she looked up from her seat. Though Maho had been in the tank with them for the last two days, Reika and almost everyone else on Kuromorimine's Senshado team cannot help but worry that the their commander is acting tough and is pushing herself too much. Though Maho had the outer appearance of a cold person like her mother her team still loves and respects her.

"Don't worry I am fine." Maho reassured looking into the turret at her crew with a smile. "Thank you for your concern."

"Commander. The starting flare is up." Erika said over the radio.

"Thank you. As was briefed, all tanks head to your assigned position and advance." Maho said while giving Erika a nod. In unison, all of the Kuromorimine's tanks surged forward in a southernly direction. One Panzer 3s, four Panzer 4s and a Panther entered the forest at the eastern edge of the battlefield as Maho's Tiger, Erika's Tiger 2, five other Panthers and the remaining two Panzer 3 thundered through the open field that dominated most of the map. Her strategy this time would be a simplified version of her earlier plan. They would scout with the Panzer 3s and engage with the heavy tanks while the Panzer 4s and if need be the Panthers would conduct a flanking manoeuvres. Maho had learned from her last match with Keiji. She knows that Keiji have a penchant of throwing a proverbial wrench to the most complicated of plans. With that in mind, she made a simple plan and thus providing the most amount of flexibility to respond to anything that Keiji could think of.

The minutes ticked by as Maho waited for report of enemy sighting. If it was any other Senshado commanders, she can expect them to use the forest as cover to get into effective firing range safely and would be focusing most of her team there. But since she had seen Keiji doing the unexpected, she had split up her team the way she did as it is anyone's guess as to where Keiji would be going. The tanks with longer range would advance through the open ground as they have the advantage there while more Panzer 4 is focus in the forest as it is known that engagement range in the forest to drop to almost point blank range due to the short line of sight. Maho had even draw up a special training plan for the group who are going into the forest. She had done all she can and the only thing she can do now is wait.

Maho did not have to wait long. One of the Panzer 3 attached to her group soon reported contact with the enemy's BT7. Learning from their previous match, the crew of the Panzer 3 did not pursue too far when the BT7 tries to lure them. Instead, they advanced with caution and only firing the occasional round at the BT7 when it came into range. They are buying time for the rest of Maho's group to catch up while taking care to not arouse suspicion from the BT7. The second Panzer 3 attached to Maho's group remained on the western side of the map to look out for a potential flanking attack from that direction. The rest of Maho group would quicken their advance so that they would be able to engage their opponents just as their opponents spring up an ambush on the first Panzer 3.

As Maho's group neared the southern edge of the map, she noticed that they were drifting ever more closer to the forest to the east. She immediately knows that the ambush is near and that it would come from their most vulnerable point, the rear or western side. It is classic tactic used by Keiji time and again in SurCom and at least once in her last match with him. Feeling a sense of satisfaction that she had seen through Keiji's little trick, Maho unconsciously smiled smugly as she gave the order for more than half of the tanks in her group to have their guns trained to the west. As Maho's tank fired off its first shot at the BT7 at the extreme range of the Tiger's gun, she can't help but feel that she had checkmate Keiji.

As expected, the ambushed is unveiled just as the shell fired by Maho's tank whizzed pass the BT7, with a cannon fire and a report by one of her Panthers that they were hit and out of the match. What is not expected is the direction of the shot. The expected shot was supposed to come from her right or the west. Instead, the shot she heard was from the left or east in the forest.

 _Impossible! Koume's group is there! She would have reported contact! She...no...her group would have been delayed by the forest! They would be somewhere further back! Shit! I messed up!_

"Enemy contact left. All vehicles face left." Maho quickly commanded calmly in stark contrast to her chain of thoughts. Pushing her confused thoughts to the corner of her mind, Maho switch to her tank's intercom. "Shiori, update Koume and ask her to come in from behind."

Maho then turned her attention to the direction of the shot just as one of the Panther fired a shell in the general direction Maho indicated. She looked on as the shell flew pass a bush and detonating on the ground somewhere further back. At that point, the tree line in front of her light up as more shots can be heard as several bushes begin to rustle and move. Engines can be heard revving as Maho saw some bushes literally fall apart to reveal the enemy that she had been looking for. This time another Panther and the Panzer 3 that was chasing the BT7 reported that they are out. Two more shots were fired in response by her group in blind panic as two T34 and a KV1 charged them.

"Grab 'em by the belt buckle!" Keiji screamed over his team's frequency. In return there were more screams as everyone psyched each other up for what is to come.

"Their charging! Fire at will!" Maho yelled over the team's frequency for the first time as a third shot rang out from her ranks. But that shot and the other two earlier ones are ineffective due to the gunners being caught off guard or were in such a hurry that they just wanted to put something down range regardless of whether it was aimed or not. Knowing that if her team's nerves and their performance, which are on the verge of breaking, rest on how she reacts, Maho force herself to calm down as she made eye contact with Keiji who was hunkered down in his tank's turret with only his head poking out of the commander's cupola. "Defensive formation. They are aiming for my tank."

"Acknowledged! Get behind me commander!" Erika replied over the team's frequency as her tank got in front of Maho's and angled itself to maximise her armour protection just in time to bounce off a shell from Satou's KV1. By this time the remaining Panzer 3 in the group joined the remaining Panthers in the group, who had overcome the initial shock, rallied and counter charged their assailants. There is no way that they are going to allow Sparta High's tanks to get to their commander's tank without a fight. As Maho's driver, Narumi, reposition the Tiger so that they would be able to add their gun into the fray, an unholy crash between two metal beast can be heard.

Meanwhile in the flag tank that is Keiji's T34~~~

"Holy shit you see that!? You fucking see that!? Full speed right into their face!" Satou screamed excitedly over the team's frequency. "Fucking nailed it!"

"Keep going! Keep going! Don't stop!" Keiji yelled as he tank drove pass the Panzer 3 that had been rammed by Satou head on. He cringed as he saw the damage inflicted by Satou's heavier KV1. There was a noticeable scrape mark and dent at the point of impact. Besides that, its tracks were broken with a few of the road wheels bent at an awkward angle just like the barrel of its main gun while one of its front drive wheel is cracked. No doubt the turret would be jammed in place. Though the white flag did not pop out of the tank, it is safe to say that it was effectively out of the fight. Keiji mentally apologised to Satou's victims as he focused on the fight at hand.

Both charge had merged and exchanged ineffective cannon fire. Working like a well oiled machine, Keiji's group of three tanks split up and followed their assigned driving course while Tetsuo, in his BT7 also joined in the fray. They dodged and weaved their way through all of the Kuromorimine's tanks, firing when they have the chance of scoring a hit and pelting all of Kuromorimine's tanks. Most of the shots bounced but eventually some will find their mark.

The meaning of a firing line did not exist anymore in this clash. There was no elegant manoeuvres that would reward either side with the winning blow. It is not the civil long range combat that the world of Senshado is used to. It is not like the Battle of Jutland or the battle of Tsushima where battleships square off at extreme range. This is more akin to a naval battle from the Age of Sail where ship of the line got in close and pounded each other at point blank range to bleed each other dry. Like sailing ships of that age, these modern ships on tracks traded blows with each other and barely avoiding the fatal hit from their opponents.

Kuromorimine's team frequency is quickly flooded with all kinds of radio chatter. Some were reports of being hit while other were warning ot another vehicle that was about to get hit. Worse is most of the tank commanders reported frustratingly that they are unable to get a clear shot for fear of friendly fire. The situation was quickly getting out of Maho's control and Maho knows it. That is when the bush Maho saw a shell whizzed over earlier erupted with a cannon fire. She silently cursed to herself as another tank, a Panther, reported that they were out. Reinforcements were on their way but Maho needs to buy time.

"All remaining tanks rally on me. Form a circle." Maho instructed as her tank and Erika's joined the survivors of her group. "Erika have your tank face that bush. The Jagdpanzer is in it. Take it out if possible."

Just as quick as her instructions, her group, now consisting of her Tiger, Erika's Tiger 2 and the remaining two Panthers, formed a circle and fired whenever the Kuromorimine's gunners are able to. The first of their victim is the slower KV1. It quickly got the attention of the two remaining Panther. It was hit once in the turret and once in the side of its hull.

"Heavy is out! Sniper do you have a shot at their flag!?" Keiji called out over the comms.

"Target in sight! Relo-Boom-" Fukuda, the commander and gunner of the Jagdpanzer said before being cut off by the sound of an explosion. "Damn it we're out!"

Maho looked at the smoking bush to the east of her group with satisfaction as a report came in that Koume has came in from behind it. She was soon able to see the rest of her team emerging from the forest and firing at the Sparta Haigh tanks that were circling her group.

Meanwhile at the VIP seats~~~

"What a crazy turn in event! The initiative have see-saw back and forth so much that I lost count!" Jerry narrated excitedly. "But that all don't matter now as the ball is in Sparta High's court!"

"C'mon Keiji! Fight!" Keiji's mother, Takagi, cheered standing on her chair as a lone BT7 charged Kuromorimine's reinforcements. Her mood and response perfectly emulated those of the crowd of Sparta High students who are also cheering wildly for the black sheeps of their school. To her left is her highschool friend and the head of the Nishizumi Style, Nishizumi Shiho, who is covering her face with one hand out of embarrassment. To Mrs Shinamura's right is her husband who was apologising to Shiho for his wife's behaviour.

"It's fine. I expected this when I invited the two of you to join me. I just forgot how...enthusiastic she can get." Shiho said, her face a mixture of regret and nostalgia as she looked up at the plasma tv where the two announcers were nararating the match. "It's good to see that she hasn't change much."

"Look at that BT7 Tom! It dodges and weaves through all those shell fire like a ballerina! They clearly had practice this over and over!"

"Yes Jerry but what can that light tanks do against all those Kuromorimine tanks?!"

In the BT7 in question~~~

"Tetsuo dodge right! To the right you idiot!" Kasuma shouted out the instructions while firing back at the Kuromorimine tanks he and his crew had left behind.

"Fuck you I am turning right! Get your directions correct!" Tetsuo yelled back while he pulled a lever for the BT7 to dodge a shell fired at them from the front. Just as the tank obeyed his command, a shell flew pass Tetsuo's vision slit from the back. "You idiot! That was a dodge left! Your left is my right! Get it right!"

"Will you guys shut up!" Tamaki added his own bit of shouting as he prepared to jam the steering wheel into the tank's steering mechanism from behind Tetsuo. "We're approaching turning point!"

"Right! Executing high energy turn!" Tetsuo called out as he operated the BT7's steering lever. This time the vehicle responded by drifting to the right. Tamaki, as practiced, jammed the steering wheel he was holding into the tank's steering mechanism and got back to allow Tetsuo room to operate.

The three of them waited as the angle of the BT7 continues to drift closer to their intended destination. The familiar metal creaks can be heard. The tracks were going to snap, and when they do, the tank will flip over and barrel roll. But no one in the tank was worried. They had practiced enough times to know when will the tracks snap. But that is as far as the BT7 is going to flip over as the next thing the crew felt is the impact of their tank slamming the side of one of the reinforcing Panzer 4 that they were aiming for. Tetsuo gave a satisfied smile as the reinforcing group open fire and shot up the BT7 as well as the Panzer 4 next to it without thinking.

At that point, Maho seize the initiative and have her driver move her tank forward some ten meters. The sudden move caught its intended victim, Keiji who was circling her group, off guard. Seeing the Tiger suddenly came out of it's defensive formation right in front of him, Keiji and his crew was unable to react in time and rammed into the side of Maho's Tiger rendering both tanks immobile. Following some distance behind, Ryoji in his T34 saw the chance to end the match there and opened fire as the Tiger's vulnerable side armour. But he was a fraction of a second too late. As the 85mm shell leaves the barrel of Ryoji's tank, Erika's Tiger 2 surged forward and got between Ryoji's shot and Maho's Tiger with enough force to push Keiji's disabled tank a good two meter away from where it stopped.

"It's not happening again! It's not going to be like the match with Oorai!" Erika declared fiercely with the memories of that match coming back to her. She was humbled by that match. She decided then to no longer be that arrogant brat looking down at people from her high horse. Since she had mellowed somewhat but to Erika needs to prove to herself that she is a better person by being there for her team and her friends. And now, Maho, her commander and friend, needs her support. Not just for the match, but for what her commander plans to do afterwards. That is why Erika resolved to not fail now. Her Tiger 2's large calibre gun fired and took out Ryoji's tank just as Koume took the match ending shot at Keiji's disabled tank and thus ending the match.

Several hours later~~~

"It was a close match." Maho admitted meeting up with me at the backstage of my school's assembly hall. She, Erika and Koume are here for the post match meeting about my proposal to have males join Senshado. But unlike before, there was an assembly that Mr Kenshin, the principal of my school, wants to conduct first. At the moment he is on stage thanking everyone for their attendance.

"It is a good match. I had a lot of fun." I replied with a smile. "Stopping right in front of me was a smart move."

"Thanks. It was a spur of the moment thing." Maho admitted while she got closer to me to the point where personal space can be called into question. "Are okay? You looked a bit pale and sounded tired."

"It's nothing." I waved off. "So when are you going to help talk to your mother?" I asked to change the topic.

"I was thinking after the meeting." Maho said now acting a bit timidly. "I know you would be busy with the tank repairs and all but...is it possible for you to be there?"

"I said I would be there so yes I will be there." I answered casually and Maho thanked me. At that point, Mr Kenshin's speech begin to peak both our interest.

"-until recently, I had lost hope that this school itself still have that proud Sparta High value. Everyone was only focus on the win itself. Though it is not a bad thing, it is not Sparta High's way. But recently, a few brave students decided that they will not stand for it. Because of that they were persecuted within this very institution. I am ashamed for what has happened. But these brave boys continued fighting for what they believed in. And today, they had shown the entire school what it means to be a student of Sparta High. They had shown us what it means to always keep fighting even with impossible odds. And I believe that everyone in here has seen it in the last few weeks as they took on the task of challenging other schools to Senshado. They are truly the shining examples of a Sparta High student. I held this assembly today to right the wrongs that had been done to these students and to thank them for what they had done for the school. Come! Members of Sparta High's Senshado team! Join me up here!" Mr Kenshin said as he beckoned me and the rest of my team to come up.

Not sure as to what was going on, all of us went out onto the stage and stood next to each other in a single line. As we did so, the assembly hall erupted into a round of applause. None of us are sure how to react so me just stood there at attention as the clapping ran its course. Then the student council appeared from the opposite end of the stage and handed something to Mr Kenshin.

"Mr Shinamura please step forward." Mr Kenshin said and I complied. He then presented me with the something that was handed to him. "There are two flags here. This is a flag of Sparta High. It is the highest honour that I can bestow upon any Sparta High student. In recognition of what you and your team has done for this school and its students I now hereby present it to you as a token of our gratitude and appreciation. This is proof that you and your team had done the school proud and if anyone shall deny it they are denying the will of this school. The second flag is the flag for the Senshado Club you have created. This is the school's way of acknowledging that this club has done the made the school proud and is a shining example for other clubs to follow. Please accept both of them!"

When the reality of what was going on finally dawned on me, I first blinked in disbelief. Then I look back at me friends and they all wore the same expression as me. Still in shock, I looked around the assembly hall. Sure there were still some who are unable to forgive what me and my team had done but I also saw expression of pride directed at us. In fact most of the students were smiling at us. I then look back th Mr Kenshin to figure out what to do, I saw his head slightly bowed while he presented both flags to me. On motor reflex, I gave a deep bow and reached out to collect them.

"On behalf of my team! I hereby accept your appreciation and gratitude! Thank you very much!" I managed to yelled out while trying to hold back the wave of emotions that were hitting me like a tonne of brick. As I stood back up, I can feel my nose getting runny and my eyes getting wet.

"Now on behalf of the school, I apologise for how you and your team were treated and hope that all of you would be able to find it in your heart to forgive us!" Mr Kenshin said giving me and my team a ninety degree bow. Following his example, most of the students present stood up and gave a similar bow.

"We apologise for our behaviour towards you! Please forgive us!" The entire assembly hall echoed.

 _Is this it? All that we have been working for. All that we have to suffer for. Have we finally achieve it?_

Seeking another confirmation as I tucked both flags under my left arm, I looked over at me team again. Some were shocked. Some stood stoically with tears their eyes. Some just smile. Others stood, for the first time in months, with a sense of pride. They were all looking at me for a direction. Giving them a nod, I stood at attention. My team emulated me exactly as we all bowed back at the entire student body.

"Thank you very much!" We all yelled with all our hearts as the assembly hall breaks into a series of applause and cheering. It was then I felt a light pat on the back. It was Mr Kenshin.

"You've done it. You've done what I cannot do. I have never been more proud of a student." Mr Kenshin said and I thanked him in response. "Go on and be with your friends. You should share this moment with those misfits that you saved." Mr Kenshin said and gently pushed me on my way. There were some more cheering but soon the assembly was over and me and my team gathered back at the backstage.

"I think congratulations are in order." Maho joined me with Erika and Koume as I was talking with Satou.

"Thanks. It's just still hard to believe." I admitted still a bit shocked.

"Yeah. I still can't believe you stood on the stage like a fool while your principal is presenting you something so important." Erika sniped in a friendly manner as Koume looked on happily. It was then that she noticed Satou's face. "Satou, are you crying? I know it was moving but are you-"

"S-Shut up okay! Am not crying!" Satou said wailing with tears pouring out of his eyes like a waterfall while his nose ran like a tap. "There's a lot of dust backstage and someone is cutting onions okay!?" Satou tried to explain as he cried harder. At that point some of the more cheery members came over.

"Yes Yes Satou! There were onions indeed! Come! Let's go back to the garage!" One of his crew member said and together with a few other, dragged him off.

"So you will be in the meeting right boss? We will be in the garage waiting for you when it is done." Soujiro said coming up to me.

"What for? We're done for the day right?"

"Celebration of course!" Kyoji said joining in. "We did all this afterall!"

"Of course you and your team are free to join us Ms Nishizumi." Soujiro said to Maho and her company. "As a thank you for the match."

"Is it really fine?" Erika asked.

"Its fine. Just some eating and celebrating." I reassured.

"Then we will accept. Erika, Koume, can I leave it to you two to coordinate with them?" Maho said with a bow. Erika acknowledge and starts taking out her phone while Koume discussed things over with Soujiro. Maho then turn to me. "We also better get going. The meeting starts soon."

"Oh right. Let's go." I said and the two of us departed.

"Hey Keiji! She starts to look more and more like you girlfriend with how she is reminding you of stuff!" Kyoji managed to throw at me while I was still in earshot. I flipped him off in response earning a disapproving look from Maho.

Twenty minutes later in one of Sparta High's meeting room~~~

"Like I said before in the last meeting Mr Yamada, I need time to count up the cost for the battle. You can expect a report on that tomorrow. I know that at the moment it is the school's money but tomorrow is the best we can do no matter how much you ask." I said tiredly while rubbing my eyes as I leaned back and slumped into my chair. "Mrs Nishizumi, I think the battle speaks for itself so I think there's no need for comments. Mr Kodama, you will be suggesting that it may not be suitable for my team. To that I say thank you for your good intention and can it. Mrs Shimada...I assume its a comment on the match so thank you. And Mr Tsuji...for the likes of me I don't know why you're here."

"Mr Shinamura...need I remind you of your manners?" Mr Kenshin asked with a groan.

"Sorry, I am tired and I just want to quicken the meeting by surmising it." I said as I straighten out my posture. "Pay no heed to what I said earlier and please do continue."

"Alright then. So I will wait for the costing report then." Mr Yamada said. "That will be all from me."

"Though I still do not like the notion of males joining Senshado, but I have to admit that your team has improve significantly since your last match with Saunders." Mrs Nishizumi said giving a short comment. "Your matches thus far is interesting. I will be looking forward to seeing what you come up with next."

"I am sorry but that sends a mix signal." I stated bluntly not wanting to put any thought into what Maho's mother meant. "You dislike the fact of male joining Senshado but you look forward to my next match? What do I make of that?"

"Mr Shinamura…" Mr Kenshin groaned again. "Sorry Mrs Nishizumi, he means no harm by that."

"It's fine sensei." Mrs Nishizumi said waving it off before looking at me. "That is for you to figure out."

"Fair enough." I said and turned to Mr Kodama, the director of the Senshado Federation. "Is there anything to add?"

"Well as long as you're comfortable with Senshado, there is nothing for me to say." Mr Kodama replied uncomfortably at my attitude.

"You can be quite cute when you are tired~" Mrs Shimada commented as she looks on happily.

"Well, now we can move on to the subject of your team's expulsion. Or them avoiding it." Mr Tsuji, the spectacled MEXT official I have been dealing with, said. "This is a Sparta High internal matter. Do you prefer to discuss this in private Mr Kenshin?"

"I think it would be best to discuss it in the next room as it involves the private matters of of a student." Mr Kenshin said before looking at the other outside guests. "I hope none of you mind."

"Not at all sensei. We can understand." Mrs Nishizumi said. Without a word, Mr Kenshin led me and Mr Tsuji into the next room.

"So what do you want to discuss sir?" I asked as I shut the door behind me.

"Well, I am here to tell you that your team are safe from expulsion now." Mr Tsuji said taking a seat to make himself comfortable. "They had met the requirements that were outlined so all is well. For them at least."

"Well, that is to be expected isn't it?" I asked still confused as to why is he bringing the subject up now.

"There is still a problem with your expulsion. It was not part of the deal remember?" Mr Truji reminded while he produced a document from his briefcase.

"Yes I know. I prepared the contract so you don't have to remind me. My expulsion is something of a separate deal altogether." I replied rolling my eyes. "We hammer out the condition for dropping my expulsion together didn't we."

"Yes. I just want to remind you of it." Mr Tsuji said in a irritably smug 'I got you cornered' tone of voice. "We made a bet as I recall. You are to win three out of five matches in order to drop the expulsion."

"I only counted two matches."

"Of which you lost. One more and it is expulsion for you." Mr Tsuji said as he clasped his hands together as if catching something.

"Do I need to explain to you what is the meaning of the best three out of five?" I asked not bothering to hide my annoyance.

"Keiji calm down." Mr Kenshin said. "Mr Tsuji, I think the boy knows clearly that he has to win at least three out of five matches to avoid expulsion. With that said, We thank you for your reminder all the same. Is there anything else you like to discuss?"

"That is all. If Mr Shinamura is aware of that then all is well." The four eyed MEXT official said shrugging his shoulders as he gets up and look at me. "Do get started on winning. No matter what you say about only putting up a fight, you still need three wins to avoid expulsion."

"Thank you. I will keep your advice close to heart." I lied as I opened the door. "Now Mr Tsuji if you would."

"Thank you. I'll be going then." Mr Tsuji said as he went his way.

"That is tiring." I groaned once Mr Tsuji is out of sight as I walk out of the door followed by Mr Kenshin who shuts it.

"I know it is but please do work on your patience and manners." Mr Kenshin said as he went ahead back to the previous meeting room. "Take a breather before going in. And lead the cuter Nishizumi who was eavesdropping on us in with you later."

"The what?"

"She's behind you." Mr Kenshin said to me and went into the meeting room and closed the door behind him. Turning around I saw Maho quietly peek out of a corner at the end of the corridor and waved at me like a child caught in the middle of a mischief and is trying to hide it.

"So how much did you hear?" I asked as I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms while I give her a wry look.

"The part where you will get expelled if you lose more than two matches." Maho admitted as she joins me by leaning against the wall. "Is it true?"

"Yes. Due to some extenuating circumstances I have a separate deal from the rest of my team. I have to win three out of five matches to not get expelled." I surmised shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly. "Please keep it to yourself. I very much prefer no one else finding out."

"My lips are sealed." Maho said. "If you need help with it or someone to talk to about it, I am always available."

"Thanks." I said giving myself a stretch. "Well I am ready to go back in. You coming?"

The two of us entered the meeting room and Mr Kenshin quickly wrapped up the meeting soon after. Before leaving, Maho asked Mr Kenshin for permission to use the room for a little while as she has something to discuss with her mother. Sensing that this is a private matter, he ushered everyone else out of the room. Annoyingly though, he made a very obvious effort to avoid booting me out along with the others. And to make sure that I know he left me out on purpose, he gave me a wink and closed the door behind him.

 _I really want to suffocate him with a pillow._

The room now became dead quiet as Mrs Nishizumi sat at the head of the long table while Maho sat to her right. Knowing that tension would be high between the two of them, I decided to make a fresh batch of green tea from the food cart that was wheeled in from the earlier meeting. While I was busy putting tea together both mother and daughter kept quiet for most of the time. There is the occasional question or comment about the match earlier that day but for most of the time both of them remained quiet. The silence in the room became more awkward than when a parent walked in on their child's internet 'personal fun time'. Not that I have experienced that before but I can imagine how bad that would be. But thankfully for them, I was quick enough with the tea. After serving the tea, I sat beside Maho and smile at her mother as she shot me an inquisitive look.

 _She probably thinks why is an outsider here. I wonder if I should leave..._

"Keiji is here on my request mother." Maho explained knowing what her mother was thinking while she clasped both her hands out of nervousness. "He has some involvement in the topic at hand."

"And what is the topic you wished to discuss Maho?" Mrs Nishizumi asked in a very business like manner. From where I am sitting, I noticed Maho's hands tightened.

"It is about the tactics I used in today's match and last week's. I would like to explain myself." Maho begin getting a nod from her mother. Maho straightened her already straight posture and took a deep breath. "For some time now, I have felt that the standard doctrine that the Nishizumi Style use has some weaknesses. I have tried to cover for these weaknesses as best as I can but I feel that those are only a stop-gap measures because those are on a doctrinal level. With that said, they cannot be properly addressed unless part of the doctrine itself is altered."

"And what are these weaknesses you speak of?" Maho's mother asked after taking a sip of her tea.

"The first is the tendency overly rely on long range gunnery. Though practicing that make it difficult for the enemy to approach, the gunners tend to find it more difficult to track their targets at closer range. This is because at longer range the target seemed to move slower while at shorter range the target seem to move faster and a gunner used to long range engagement would struggle with shorter range while a gunner used to longer range can do both." Maho explained, all the while getting tenser as her mother just stared at her. "The second is the over reliance on big formations that are too unwieldy. Again, it would be difficult to approach but if an enemy entered the formation, the engagement tends to fall apart. This is because we would be too reliant on others to support our flanks and hence when that support is gone the individual tanks are not able to perform."

"You seemed to have given it some thought." Maho's mother commented while Maho took a break. "I hope this is not the extent of it."

"No mother. I have prepared detailed report for you to read through at a later time. I only want to point out three major weaknesses to you." Maho answered as she re-adjusted her sitting posture. While she was doing it, Maho placed both her hands on her lap underneath the table to hide her ever tightening balls of fists. "For the third issue, it is the dependency on heavy tanks. Though this is to mount larger calibre gun and thick armour to out range the enemy, it makes it difficult to chase down the much faster light and medium tanks. With that in mind the enemy would often outrun or out-manoeuver us and often be at a more advantageous position to engage us."

"I see. I am aware of these weaknesses for a while now." Mrs Nishizumi replied now leaning forward from her seat with her face as hard as stone and her expression colder than ice. "What do you plan to do about these issues?"

"I...I would…" Maho stuttered hesitantly. Though it was subtle, I can already see her trembling. Hoping that it would calm her, I discreetly reached out with my left hand and gently held her right hand. It have the opposite effect of startling her but she quickly hold my left arm tightly with her right hand. She quickly calmed down after that and cleared her throat. "With your permission mother, I would like to change the doctrine of the Nishizumi Style. Of course I would still adhere to the core values of the Nishizumi Style. I only want to change the doctrine so that we can react better to the opponent and maybe even dictate the terms of the engagement."

"I understand. There was a time when I mentioned this to my mother so I can understand how you feel." Mrs Nishizumi commented. Maho's grip on my left arm loosened significantly. "She asked me what would I do if she says no. So now I will ask you the same question. What will you do if I say no?" Maho's mother asked with a very scary expression. Maho's grip got so tight that her nails begin to dig into my arm.

 _It's begining to hurt. Please relax Maho._

"Mrs Nishizumi if I may." I spoke when Maho said nothing and looked at the table in front of her. I can tell that she has never disobeyed her mother before so I can understand that it would be hard for her to do it now even if it is against her own wishes. Getting an approving nod from Mrs Nishizumi I took a deep breath. "I had been discussing this with Maho for some time. If you are worried that what she does will change the core values of the Nishizumi Style I can assure you that it is not the case. What she plans to do is to use those core values to build up a doctrine that would be beneficial to your style."

"I know. And I am asking what would she do if I say no." Mrs Nishizumi reiterated. Maho's grip tightens again and I can feel her nails starting to pierce my skin,

 _Damn it woman! You're going to make me lose my arm! Will you stop freaking out your daughter!_

"Maho thought that you would say that as well." I replied forcing myself not to scream out in pain. "And she mention that she would try to convince you." I added drawing deep breath at this point.

"Is that right Maho?" Mrs Nishizumi now ask looking at her daughter. "Are you going to convince me?"

"Yes mother." Maho said now looking at her mother. She is still gripping my arm tightly but she has at least stopped trembling. "I believe that a change is needed to improve on the doctrine. And if you do not approve, I am willing to come back to you as much time as needed to change your mind on the subject. The Nishizumi Style teaches one to be unrelenting. I will not relent."

"If that is the case then there is nothing more I can teach you." Mrs Nishizumi said in a relaxed manner after a moment of silence. Maho's grip tighten again and I can feel blood trickling down my arm.

 _Dear god and everything that's unholy! It huuurtssss!_

"Mother? A-Are you disowning me?" Maho asked out of fear and shock. Her sister nearly met the same fate for doing something similar so it is not a far fetch thought. Rather, it is more obvious in Maho's case because she is openly rebelling against her mother while her sister had just 'slip up'.

"Why would I do that? You have finally learned the most important lesson of the Nishizumi Style after all." Maho's mother asked in confusion. "It took you a while but I don't think that is enough of a cause for that."

"Lesson? Mother, I don't understand." Maho said in a more confuse tone of voice as her grip on my arm loosened. "What did I learn?"

"I suppose that I should explain what is happening." Mrs Nishizumi said after giving some thought about the confusion between her and her daughter. "If I recall I also needed some explaining from my mother."

"Should I leave? I don't think you would want an outsider to listen in on this." I asked holding my one good arm up.

"No that is not required. You helped my daughter figured out the lesson in mere months. Something that I failed to do for years. And that annoyed me." Mrs Nishizumi said with a smile that sent a chill down my spine. "And so to pay you back you will listen in and help her for what is to come later. That way I will be able to torment you."

"I think I would like a legal advisor on this matter." I said fearing for what is to come. Her smile is the same as my mother's when she gets angry.

"About the lesson you have learned Maho. The Nishizumi Style's most important value is to be unrelenting. 'If you shoot, you hit. If you defend, you defend strong. If you advance, you advance without faltering. Iron rules and a heart of steel.' It means that whatever you do, you commit with your heart and soul and never surrender. That is the only core value of the Nishizumi Style that you need to hold in your heart. The rest are just add-ons built on that value." Mrs Nishizumi said to Maho, completely ignoring me at this point. "The other thing to hold dear regarding this value is how one learns it. For you to learn it, you must be able to stand up against me regardless of the obstacles and fight for the Nishizumi Style that you believe in and I must be insistent that my Nishizumi Style is the right one. By standing up to me, you would have proven to me that you have fully understand the style and thus complete your learning of the value."

"So what you said about rejecting my proposal was just a test?" Maho asked after processing what her mother just said.

"Yes."

"And all those years that you have been saying that this is the right Nishizumi Style and forcing me and Miho follow it?" Maho asked, her face now getting dark. "Is that also part of the test?"

"Yes." Mrs Nishizumi answered curtly. Maho's grip on my arm quickly got tighter than before. I can feel her nails quickly re-dug themselves into my arm and my blood quickly flows again. It took all my strength so not scream in agony.

 _Sweet Mother and Baby Jesus! Maho what did you use to file your nails!? They're sharper than a razor!_

"All this years of strictly following everything you said. All of that is a test?" Maho asked expressionlessly.

"Maho look at me." Mrs Nishizumi said, with her elbow still on the table and hand clasped but now leaning forward to Maho, in a gentle tone. Maho looked up at her but in her eyes I can see anger. "That is the cost of knowing the true value of the Nishizumi Style. Senshado teaches us how to live our lives and sometimes in life you must keep fighting...to be relentless. Never give up. That is what the lesson imparts. Something like that cannot be taught to a person. It must be learned through experience. I am sorry for what I put you and your sister through but if anything I want the two of you to learn that. So that when I am gone you would have the strength to carry on. I know I am cold and strict to you and Miho. I know that I am difficult to understand. I know I am not a good mother and never will be. But I have always love the two of you. And I want what is best for the two of you. Even if you two grow to hate me, I will do all I can to make you two strong enough to get through life."

"You are right mother. You are cold and strict, but it is because you want what is best for us. You are difficult to understand but it is because you always have difficulty expressing yourself. You will never be a good mother because you are a great mother. Miho and I knows that you love us and that we love you too." Maho said. "We know it is difficult being a single parent. We know that you have been pushing on since father's passing. We know that what you have done, you have done for us. Although sometimes we don't know the reason or your thoughts behind it, we know it is for our sake."

"Then are you angry at me? For what I did to you and Miho? How can I make it up to the two of you?" Mrs Nishizumi asked with watery eyes as she looks into her daughter's eyes.

"I would be lying if I said I am not. But the more I think about it, the more I understand why. Now I am just frustrated at myself for not seeing it." Maho said with a soft smile. "You don't need to make it up to us. Just talk to us from time to time. That way we can understand why you did what you did."

"Thank you Maho." Mrs Nishizumi said with a nod.

"I am curious, do you have the same conversation with Maho's sister? For that matter, why send her to Oorai and what about the disowning part?" I asked nearing the end of my pain tolerance.

"Keiji there is a time and place for that and you are not the one to ask." Maho hissed at me while she tighten her grip more. By this point my eyes are watering and my legs have completely lost all strength.

 _This is it. I am going to die from the pain. Skip the hospital and call the morgue!_

"It's fine. I imagine you have questions about your sister." Mrs Nishizumi said getting back to her straight sitting posture. "Since Mr Shinamura mentioned it, we might as well take this chance to discuss it. What would you like to know Maho?"

"That match where Miho jumped into the river to save those girls." Maho said. Her mother nods to show that she knows what Maho was talking about. "You went into the first aid tent and talked with her. Is it the same as this?"

"Similar. She said it was wrong to focus on the match when others are in danger and was adamant about it. I then explained the lesson to her. The first thing she ask was whether you went through this as well and offered to help you learn it when I said you haven't." Mrs Nishizumi said with some amount of pride for her younger daughter. "Since she has some mental trauma from the rescue, I suggested Oorai to take her mind off Senshado. I also suggested while she was there, she can try to come up with her own style if she is feeling better. I just didn't expect her to come up with one in such a short time. In return for Oorai, she suggested to use her to pressure you so that you may also learn the lesson."

"So the part about disowning her was…"

"All for show. Along with any bad-mouthing of her. It was all a show suggested by Miho." Mrs Nishizumi answered her daughter.

"I...didn't take Miho as the kind to use deception in such a way." Maho commented with amazement at her little sister. "We would have a lot to talk about."

"Yes the two of you were inseparable when you were younger. She really wanted to help you."Maho's mother said with a nod. "Back to the lesson at hand, you will have to design a doctrine of your own. You can do as your sister and design something entirely different or improve on existing doctrine as I have. The choice is yours. You are free to seek advice or guidance from anyone."

"Can I make this core value a public knowledge?"

"I rather you not. This is only pass from mother to daughter. But the final decision is in your hand as well as Miho."

"And the others in Kuromorimine who practice Senshado? Some of them are your students in the Nishizumi Style." Maho asked wondering about her comrades.

"Having them figure it for themselves takes time. So what your grandmother , and I, did is instill the drive to keep going. That way they would have learned the style entirely without knowing it." Her mother explained something that sounds suspiciously like laziness to me.

"When I was young, you mentioned that it was grandmother that started the Nishizumi Style. I would like to follow in her footsteps as well as yours and add into the existing doctrine." Maho said after giving it some thought.

"As long as it is what you decide on I am fine with it." Mrs Nishizumi said in a relaxed tone. "And I will also be looking forward to your progress."

"Thank you mother." Maho said now feeling the weight coming off her shoulders. "And the report about the weaknesses…"

"I will read it too. I am interested to see your findings." Mrs Nishizumi said before looking at me. "Maho I think it's time you let go of Mr Shinamura's hand. Any more and he may need a blood transfusion."

"K-Keiji's hand!? Transfusion!?" Maho exclaimed with a mixture surprise, shock, embarrassment and confusion. She then looked down and saw her nails in the bloodied mess that was my left arm. She instantly let go and hold up my arm to inspect the damage. "Aaah! Keiji! I am so sorry are you okay!?"

"I am fine Maho." I said in a broken happy yet pained tone after collapsing onto the long table face first in relief. "Mrs Nishizumi, thank you for noticing. I thought I was going to die."

"Oh I actually noticed it when Maho was startled. After a while I can tell that you were in pain but at that point I was frustrated about you being able to help my daughter learn when I was unable so I kept quiet to get back at you." Maho's mother said with the straightest face I have ever seen as her daughter started to blush. Though it may have been my imagination brought on by blood lost, but just for a fraction of a second I thought I saw a satisfied smile on mrs Nishizumi's face.

 _You demon!_

"Mother please don't joke around! He is actually bleeding! Should we administer first aid? The nurse's office? Hey Keiji! You're okay right?" Maho asked in panic as she shook me to get a response while I lie on the table with all my strength sapped out of me. "Keiji!"

* * *

 **Ending Notes**

Well there's nothing much left to say I guess? No experimenting here...just a normal chapter? Well not exactly...I did cram three event into this chapter...what do you guys think? Too long?

Also I tried to come up with an explanation as to Shiho's behaviour in the anime and manga. She was nice to her daughters when they were younger so I try to come up with a reason for the 180 degree turn in her behaviour and this is the best I can come up with...So what do you guys think? Does it fit? Also feel free to let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far. As always any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

That's all for now. See you next chapter!


End file.
